Angel wings
by OMightyWifeofShinigami
Summary: Jack stumbles upon a small village and decides to rest for a while. There he meets a woman who may alter his plan to destroy Aku. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Angel wings  


  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except half a bag of pocky, a clown sticker, and my insanity. Oh wait I do own any new Character's that come into play.  
Warnings: New Chara's, Angst. Talking about adult situations. (Not graphic)  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and chocolate pocky. Mmm pocky.  
blah blah' - indicating thought or quick scene change  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating time change or memory  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thy hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
It has been over three months since our hero Jack first came to the strange land he now know's is Earth but in the future. Many days he has journeyed with little water and food. Exhausted and hungry he stumbles upon a little village of quiet folks. Or so they seem. Spotting a inn he decides to rest a while and this is where the story begins.  
The occupants of the inn glared at the stranger with the billowing white robe as he silently walked by them. Some whispered to each other but most ignored him. Glancing up through the straw hat the man made his way to the counter. A bald, tubby alien sat reading a magazine idly flipping through the yellowed pages.  
Excuse me sir, the soft spoken man said.  
Yeah what do ya want, the green blob said not looking up from his magazine.  
I would like to rent a room please.  
How many people?  
Only me.  
It's 20 credits a night. 10 more if you want extra's.  
  
The green alien finally looked up from his magazine. He looked the tall man over once and smiled. Let me guess, you're new here.  
I am only passing through.  
Well I'll tell you what. Since you're new I'll give you the extra's on the house. All I need is your money and name.  
Thank you very much sir. The man dug into his outfit and brought out some money. I hope this is enough.  
Oh yeah plenty, here's your key. You're in room 6. It's up the stairs to your right. Your name, for the record.  
My name is Jack, the man said taking the key from the grubby looking alien's outstretched hand. He saw a flicker of light from the corner of his eye and turned slightly only too see an elderly man cleaning his glasses. Relaxing Jack realized his hand was on the hilt of his sword and he removed it. Taking the key he silently made his way to the room and suddenly remembered he didn't know what exactly the extra's' were.  
No matter,' Jack thought to himself as he entered the room appointed to him and closed the door behind him. Glancing around the room he saw the inn was much like the one's when he was a child. A flat mat on the ground for his bed, a little chest of drawers by the closed window. Jack opened another door and saw it was a little bathroom. Feeling satisfied with his surroundings Jack untied his sword from his obi (kimono sash) and placed it on the mat. Slipping his wooden sandals off, he placed them by the front door.   
His sore muscles told him a nice hot bath and good nights sleep was in order. Untying his obi he folded it and placed it next to his sword. Shedding his white kimono he too placed on his bed. Making his way to the bathroom he turned the faucet on the tub on and soon steam began to fill the small room. (AN next couple of lines not for the young so get out, don't read. Skip this part and continue on with the next paragraph. Like anyone's going to listen to me) Turning off the water Jack dispersed of his tighty whiteys (Hehe tighty whiteys) and slipped into the scalding water. Immediately his muscles tensed but relaxed as the soothing water tended to his aches and pains. Undoing his hair he let it down and submerged himself fully in the water.  
Resurfacing for air Jack thought he heard a door close but remembered he was in an inn, there were lots of people moving around the old building. The samurai sighed and leaned back against the chipped tiling looking at the peeling paint on the ceiling.  
How long will my journey be. To reach my destination and win this battle against Aku and his tyranny. I will not give up.' Sitting up Jack decided his bath was over. Modesty getting the better of him; even though he was alone, as he stood he wrapped a towel around himself and pulled the plug out of the tub.  
Stretching he opened the door that led to his bedroom and stepped out. His vision blurred by the hot air meeting the cold, he rubbed them and reopened them slowly. The lone samurai just about jumped out of his skin at the figure kneeling in front of him.  
A beautiful woman dressed in a short blood red kimono kneeled before him. Her long raven hair spilled over her small shoulders like a black waterfall. Pale creamy white skin just screamed to be touched. Although Jack was rendered speechless by the woman's beauty, it just wasn't that. It was the white angel wings that stretched from the woman's back and surrounded her like a protective cover.  
Jack tried to speak but found his mouth wasn't working. The woman lifted her head revealing almond brown eyes. They blinked slowly a couple of times at him. The woman bowed making her the tips her hair touch the ground, her angel wings moving slightly.  
the woman's voice was so soft Jack could barely hear it. I amyour companion for the night. I am atyour command my lord, the woman's voice trembled with fear and displeasure.   
Jack finally found his voice. I'm sorry ma'am you seem to have the wrong room. Please excuse me. The Japanese warrior reached down and grabbed his clothing and disappeared back into the bathroom. A minute later he reemerged tying his obi around his waist. He halted mid step when the woman hadn't moved from where she was on the floor.  
Please my lord, I must stay here with you, the woman said bowing again. I am yours.  
There is some misunderstanding, Jack said. I shall talk to the manager.  
No, don't, the woman said rising to her knees. She clutched at Jack's flowing robe. I beg you please don't. Suddenly realizing what she was doing the woman let go of the white material and placed her hands squarely on the ground. I'm sorry my lord. Please don't hit me. she closed her eyes tight, her angel wings quivering.  
Jack kneeled in front of the woman and tilted her face up with his hand. Her eyes were still closed tightly, her lips pursed together, she flinched waiting to be hit.  
I will not hurt you, Jack said softly. Chocolate brown, almond shaped eyes showed themselves slowly. Silver tears threatened to spill from them as her lips trembled ever so slightly.  
My lord, if I do not stay with you for the night I will be punished, the woman said leaning forward as Jack leaned back.  
  
Because my lord that is what I do. I keep men company. I am like a Geisha. the woman looked away for a moment. No one ever asked her questions before like this man before. (AN A geisha is a woman who keeps men company. Not I repeat Not a prostitute. They are like a really good friend and a waitress all rolled into one. But for this story let's say some men take it too far)  
The woman was silent after she talked. Jack understood she only answered questions that were directed at her. She turned her gaze back to the ground. Jack reached over and grabbed the woman's arm, she winched slightly but didn't retaliate. The man pushed back her sleeve of her kimono revealing her bare skin. The woman didn't look, she knew what the man was looking at.  
Is this what you do. You allow men to hurt you! Jack ran his hand over the bruises, the woman struggled to be released as she tried to cover her arm with her sleeve. Is this what you want to do?  
The woman stopped struggling for a minute and finally looked the samurai in the face. Her eyes shinned with tears that wouldn't fall but behind the silver wall something else grew. Something that burned fiercely and bright. She pulled away from Jack but he wouldn't let go of her arm. Her angel wings moved back and forth slowly, making Jack's white robe sway slightly.   
Is this what you want to do? Jack said again with more force then he intended.  
the terrified word exploded from the woman's lips. It surprised the Japanese warrior and he let go of the warming skin. The woman crossed her arms over chest and tucked her feet under her. No, I don't like being hit and beaten or the woman stopped talking and was quiet for a long time. Jack didn't say anything as he watched her. She closed her eyes and her angel wings surrounded her again giving her a fey look under the moonlight filtering in through the open window.  
Watching her, the Japanese man realized he was completely enthralled by her. She was an amazing creature, when allowed to show her true self she had a unbridled soul. She was to be like a butterfly, to be able to run free not shackled to this place.   
It was then the lone samurai decided something. Something that could alter his plans but for now that didn't matter. No one deserves to be treated poorly, especially a woman. They are a gift from heaven brought down to men to become their soul mate, their missing half.  
Jack stopped when the almond eyes looked up at him. No one should ever be allowed to hurt you.  
The angel wings pulled back from around the woman and she leaned towards Jack with an outstretched hand. This time Jack didn't move away but went forward. Slowly almost painfully, soft fingertips touched the Japanese man's cheek delicately. Moving slowly across his skin the woman felt every curve and plane of his face. She pulled away before she ran her the tips of her finger's over Jack's mouth.  
You words are true to heart, the woman whispered. You do not lie to me. It has been a long time since someone has spoken the truth to me. I almost didn't recognize it.  
Jack smiled when the woman sat down Indian style on the floor. Her short kimono riding up on her thighs a little, she pushed the red material down innocently making the front of her robe open a little.  
My name is Jack, the Japanese man introduced himself, trying to distract himself from looking.  
My name is the woman paused. The name given to me by my people is Shi.  
But Shi means  
I know what it means my lord. An appropriate name for myself. All I bring is death. (AN in case you didn't get the translation, Shi means death in Japanese)   
Shi stood up suddenly, she smoothed the wrinkled edges of her kimono and strolled to the window. She pushed the shutter open fully and gazed out at the stars. Jack stood to his feet as well and looked over the woman's shoulder at the ebony sky. Shi's hair; Jack noticed, was the same color as the midnight sky. Her long ivory angel wings seemed to glow in the darkness, illuminating the room like a candle.  
Shi turned around as if she sensed someone behind, her wings brushing against Jack ever so slightly. It felt as if little electric shocks coursed through Jack's body as each and every velvety feather touched him. Shi took a step back and backed into the wall, surprise filled her now wide eyes.  
I'm sorry, Jack said quickly, he bowed slightly. I was just looking at you hair, wings, I mean stars. I was looking at the stars, I did not mean to frighten you.  
No, it's all right my lord. I'm just a little edgy around new people. It's not your fault.  
If you so wish you can leave, Jack said. I will not force you to stay.  
Shi glanced at the door briefly as if considering the idea. I can't my lord. If I leave and am noticed, I will be punished for not stayingthe night. Please may I stay with youjust for tonight. Shi clasped her hands together over her heart.  
don't think that is a good idea, Jack finally said, knowing he was going against his kind heart.  
I understand and I respect your wishes, Shi said, her eyes growing misty. Good night my lord. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, her angel wings shivered slightly as a cold draft blew in and then she was gone.  
Jack lowered his eyes and looked at his feet. She needed someone and I just pushed her away. Time on this world has even made me weak' he felt ashamed and wished to call the woman back but he already knew she gone. Just as he was about to sit down to get some rest he heard a commotion outside his room.  
What are you doing out here, a gruff voice said.  
I'm sorry sir. I was just, Shi's frightened voice was interrupted by a smacking sound. Shi yelped and collapsed to the ground.  
I don't want your petty excuses. Get up you wretched animal. This is the last time you fail your job.  
Jack was at the door in a instant after hearing the painful cry. He flung the door open to see Shi lying the floor, a hand to her cheek. The grungy manager standing over her.  
There you are, Jack said. Did you find what you were looking for. I started getting lonely without you.  
Shi looked at Jack like he had gone insane before it dawned on her. I'm sorry my lord I could not. It doesn't matter we don't need the ah thing I was looking for. Shi said standing up. She took Jack's outstretched arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. She would of laughed at the blush starting to creep up from his collar if it wouldn't of given her away.  
Excuse us will you, Jack said.   
Yeah, yeah, the manager grumbled walking down the hallway.  
As soon as the door closed Shi detangled herself from Jack and rubbed her cheek lightly. Thank you my lord. I'm sorry, I should of been more careful.  
It is I who should be apologizing, Jack said taking Shi's hands away from her cheek. It was already taking on a purplish tinge and he narrowed his eyes at the cruelty. I should have never let you go. I'm sorry.  
Shi stumbled over her words, no one had ever apologized to her before, for anything. I ah I forgive you.   
Jack smiled. Would you do me the honor of letting me watch over you tonight. I will make sure you are not put into harm's way.  
Shi once again didn't know what to say so she nodded.   
You can take my bed for tonight.Jack continued.  
Oh no I couldn't. You've been kind enough as it is. The floor is fine thank you. Shi said already sinking to hard wooden floor before Jack could protest.   
Finding she could be a stubborn person Jack sat down on the thin mat that barely provided any comfort and leaned against the wall. He noticed his sword in the same place as he left it. Shi curled up on her side and stared silently at the warrior in front of her. She tucked her head in the crook of her arm and yawned softly. Extending her ivory angel wings a bit, she stretched one over her small body like a satiny blanket.  
Soon her breathing slowed and became shallow as she slipped into a tranquil sleep. The samurai closed his eyes and listened to the quiet breathing of the woman a few feet away from him. How can someone so fragile live in a Aku infested world. This only proves that I mustn't stray from my quest. But she needs my help and I've already turned away from her once, I wont do it again. I'll talk to her in the morning. For now, I'll let her have the well deserved rest she needs.'  
Shi moved slightly in her sleep and shivered. Jack stood up and grabbed the thin cotton blanket he resting against and unfolded it. He quickly laid it over Shi and tucked in the corners. The woman almost immediately stopped shivering. She sighed in her sleep and smiled.  
After sitting back down Jack decided it was time for him to rest. Tucking his sword next to him, Jack too nodded off into sleep. I'll talk to her in the morning. For now, I'll let her have the well deserved rest she needs.'  
  
  
Hey whatcha all think. Good, Bad in between. Yeah I know it's unbetaed but I don't care. Like I'm going to bug my beta readers at three in the morning. Hmm, nah. So anyways should I continue or I'm I just wasting my time and your's. I promise to get the rest betaed. Maybe I should continue for one more chapter. It'll give you a view of Shi's past and how she came to live like this. It might take me a while, college is starting back up and I have to get ready. Well, off I go to write some more stuff. Maybe I'll finish that stupid poem that been bothering me lately. Hey are you still reading. Go and review my story. Shoo, be gone. I command thee. Go away, quit bothering me, I have to get some writing done before I go to bed.  



	2. Chapter 2

Angel wings  


  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except a one fourth bag of pocky, a now wet clown sticker from falling in the sink, and still; no surprise here, my insanity. Plus I do own any new Character's that come into play.   
Warnings: New Chara's, Angst. Talking about adult situations. (Not graphic) Blood. (If you're squeamish about blood as much as I'm not. It's not graphic) Brief nudity (How can you have brief nudity in a story. Does the story show you it's plot or something. Bwahaha. Oh dear, it's strange what you find funny late at night.) Song fic (not really but well you'll see)  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and chocolate pocky. Mmm pocky.  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating time change or memory  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
Sunlight filtered in through the open window and a slight breeze wafted from under the door. Jack awoke and yawned. Instantly he knew something was wrong. Shi was gone. Standing up he saw the blanket he had placed over her was folded neatly next to him. Jack placed a hand where was sleeping. It was still warm. She must of just left,' Jack thought.  
Grabbing his sword Jack tied it to his waist and slipped on his wooden sandals. Exiting the room quickly the Japanese man headed to the front room where he had purchased his room for the night. He saw the same grubby green alien sitting at the counter reading the same magazine with it's yellowed pages.  
Excuse me sir, Jack said.  
Well glad to see ya up and about. Did ya have a nice night. Not too sore are ya, the green blob laughed heinously then went into a fit of coughing.  
Where is Shi, Jack asked impatiently.  
  
The woman I was with. The woman with angel wings.  
Oh her, I sent her to town to pick up a few items for me. Why do ya want to know? Do ya want a repeated experience, the alien laughed again but Jack didn't hear as he left. Hey wait, you forgot to give me my key back. Ya fraging punks.  
Outside Jack easily found his way to the town. He waded through the shallowest water puddles as he trekked down the dirt road and towards the court yard where many vendors set up shop right from their carts. People crowded the yard as they shopped for their things. Jack stopped just at the edge of the court and surveyed the crowd of people. Figuring she'd be easy to spot he scanned for the angel winged woman but didn't see her. He'd have to go in. Jack moved into the crowd and began searching all the while being stopped every now and then by vendor's wanting him to buy their products.   
Jack just about gave up after a long search coming up with nothing until he heard a distinct voice above the herd of moving bodies.  
I said it isn't for sale, Shi's voice yelled.  
Jack looked towards the sound of Shi's voice and spotted her by a fountain twenty feet away. No wonder he had missed her, he was looking for her wings. She had her entire body covered in a emerald green cloak, only her face showed which was turned up into a cute little scowl. A little blue bug type creature stood at her feet. He waved an envelope around.  
I'll give you twice what it's worth. This is only a down payment, the creature buzzed.  
I said no. Please leave me alone, Shi turned to leave but the creature grabbed her by the wrist, his claw like hands digging into her flesh. The woman winched but said nothing.  
Take the money girl, the creature said in a low voice. I will have what I want. No matter what.  
Jack yelled moving through the crowd towards the two. The bug creature looked up and let go.   
Think about what I said. See you real soon. the bug creature disappeared into the crowd just as Jack made his way to Shi. She held her hand over the water fountain, a drops of blood running from her wrist. Taking the edge of her emerald cloak she pressed it against the wound. Jack stood next to her, his reflection in the water looked at her. The little drops of blood caused ripples in the smooth glassy liquid causing his mirrored image to distort. Shi looked up at Jack when she noticed his reflection and glanced back down at her hands.  
What are still doing here my lord, Shi said standing up.   
Are you all right. Was that creature bothering you. Shi shook her head. I want to talk to you Shi, Jack continued.  
You shouldn't be here. Shi grabbed her load of bags which had been tied on both ends of a rod. She flung the heavy load over her shoulder and walked away from Jack before he could say anything.  
You're hurt, Jack said walking next to her, he saw the trickle of red running off her fingers. You better let me take a look at that. It was then he noticed the bruise that had formed on Shi's face had considerable faded. He brought his hand up to touch the woman's face when she jerked away from his touch and kept walking, her bare feet padding noiselessly against the earth.  
Undaunted Jack continued. He grabbed the load the woman was carrying before she could protest and slung it over his shoulder. Are you afraid Shi.  
My lord? Shi said pulling back on her hood to see the samurai better.  
Does my presence bother you?  
The angel winged woman was silent and Jack thought she wasn't going to talk to him anymore. Shi finally said her voice barely above a whisper.   
But what Shi?  
The woman whirled around and faced Jack. She pulled her hood off, the sun glinted off her raven hair. Tear's threatened appear from the almond eyes. She seemed as if she wanted to say something but instead, seized the heavy burden from Jack and retreated back the inn, only a few yards away. She stopped at the door entrance and turned back to look at the samurai.  
I'm not afraid of you. Butyou should be of me, Shi then turned and disappeared into the inn as her apprehensive words hung around Jack like a thick cloud of smoke.  
Stunned the Japanese man stood there in the middle of the street, for a long time, letting the angel winged woman's words sink in. It was then he noticed his hair, he had forgotten to put it up when he first met Shi. Running his hands through his tangled locks Jack quickly put his hair up. A second later he heard a scream from inside the inn and his heart skipped a beat.  
Bursting in the inn Jack scanned the place for any sign of danger. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. People still sat around the inn, the manager still at the front desk, now smoking.  
Walking to the front desk Jack placed his hands on the counter top. What has happened?  
What, hey it's you. I want my key back, ya hear. the alien said motioning with his hand.  
Jack sighed and handed the man back the key. Please I ask what is going on. I heard a scream.  
Oh that's just that creature you were with. Fraging client of her's.  
Jack said at the mumbled words of the alien in front of him.   
Just business pal. The green blob said taking a drag from his cigarette. Why don't you go outside unless you're going to do business.  
  
I said leave. Don't make me hurt you.  
Jack looked solemnly at the foreign being. A muscle jumped in his cheek, giving the slightest outward expression of his anger. The samurai backed off and took a step back before looking towards the stairs. He saw a group of men walking down them, woman hanging off their arms; laughing, smoking and drinking.   
Getting an idea Jack walked around the group; out of the watchful eye of the manager, and headed up the stairs. Caution taking the lead of his perception, the Japanese warrior slinked down the hall with cat like stealth. He put a ear to every door listening for sounds. In front of him a curtained door swayed back and forth, a beautiful lullaby drifted out from behind the black material covering the door.  
As if by magic the lone samurai was drawn to the ethereal voice, drawing closer to the closed off room he began to make out the words. They seemed familiar to his native tongue yet foreign to his spirit.  


  
Mou hitoride arukenai  
toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite  
Ah kizutuku koto nante  
nareta hazu dakedo imawa  
  
Ah konomama dakashimete  
nureta mama no kokoro wo  
kawari tsuzukeru kono toki ni  
kawaranai ai ga arunara  
  


Jack pulled the dark cloth back revealing a small closet sized room. A small straw mat was rolled neatly in a corner, a thin sheet folded on top of it. A water pitcher and bowl sat on a wooden crate in the other corner. Two shelves lined the entire wall he faced with books and small trinkets. To the left of him a little wooden chest had been placed below the broken window. Another curtain hung in the remaining corner. The room was shabby in appearance but had a certain homey look.  
Jack could hear the soft singing coming from the curtained off corner. Through the thin sheet he saw an shadow moving near the ground and he heard a splash of water. Curiosity getting the better of him Jack took a step into the room and peered around the curtain that had been closed only half way. (AN my impression of Jack is he's innocent so he doesn't have a hentai mind like some people. Meaning he's Japan's best warrior but he's absolutely clueless about some things)  
The Japanese man froze at what he didn't mean to find. Ivory white faced him as the living works of art were carefully held out of the small tub of water as the rest of the perfect sculpture curled into a spherical shape to fit into the small containment. Raven hair fell in tangled locks, it's stark color paled the skin it laid upon but only brightened the red liquid that seeped from a gash on the pale shoulder. A bruise peeked out from under the hair, trailing down the small waist.  
Horrified at the brutality of such of a tiny and defenseless creature Jack felt sick to his stomach. Yet to all the torture the figure must of endured before it didn't seem to concern the persistent voice that not once stopped. More beautiful exotic words tumbled from the battered soul as small hands dipped occasionally into the crystal water and sprinkled it on the injury, eliciting a soft hiss of pain.  
Listening to his heart and not his brain, Jack stepped further into the room. A floorboard creaked giving away his presence. He must of startled her into reacting without thinking because before he could take a step back the woman whirled around raising her left arm almost in defense and Jack saw a streak of red. He barely had enough time to jerk his head back when he felt a stinging sensation flash across his cheek.  
My lord, the surprised voice of Shi said as something clattered to the floor. Jack immediately turned around, a blush creeping from under his collar as the woman crossed her arms almost protectively around herself.  
Jack couldn't find the words he wanted to say as he listened to the rustling of clothes. He only turned when he heard the divider being pulled back and Shi stepped out, hastily tying a black obi around her navy blue; slightly longer than usual; kimono. Tugging on the knot making sure it would hold the woman looked up at the trickle of blood running down from Jack's face.  
You're bleeding my lord, she said taking the corner of her sleeve and wiping gently at the cut. Jack well aware of how close the woman was to him. I didn't mean to attack you.  
Jack reached up and took the woman's hand in his. She stiffened at the contact but remained still. Her eyes strayed to the floor as the Japanese man's gaze fell to the crimson stained lips. His hand went up and Shi instantaneously recoiled but couldn't back fully away for Jack's other hand still grasped hers. The callused thumb cleaned the blood from the slightly parted lips that trembled under his touch.  
Let go,' he told himself. Obediently Jack released his hold on the woman who quickly took a step back giving herself space.  
Who did this to you, the Japanese warrior said in a low voice. Shi didn't answer. Who did this to you! Jack yelled grabbing the angel winged woman by the arms roughly.  
Shi let out a startled yelp. It's too late, he's already gone. she cried. Please let go, you're hurting me.  
Her words sliced through Jack like a blade, realizing what he was doing he released his grip on the woman and took a few steps back. I am sorry.  
Silence.  
He didn't Jack couldn't continue.  
No. He just likes to hit.  
The ivory wings encircle the woman giving her a feeling of safety within the soft folds. Her dark eyes examined the man in front of her who insisted on staying with her yet he didn't want anything unless  
What do you want my lord, Shi asked carefully.  
I desire nothingbut to help you, Jack answered.  
  
The impassiveness in her voice killed Jack but he understood how she felt. Because no one deserves to live like this. Come with me.  
the surprise was clearly visible on Shi's face.   
I'll take you with me, away from this place. We can find family who will take care of you. Jack said extending a hand out. All you have to dois reach.  
  
  
Bwahaha. I figured this was a good place to stop. Yeah I know I said I was going to explain Shi's past in the second chapter but this started getting too long so I cut it short. You have a problem e-mail me and tell my hurry my butt up and get the third chapter out which I hope will explain Shi's past. I'm pretty sure it will. (Thinks for a minute) Yep most definitely will explain Shi's past. I hope I'll be able to start it before college starts. (Grumbles) Wait I shouldn't be complaining, I love college. Especially this semester. I get have fun getting my A.S. degree in Animal Science. Wahoo!!!! Oh dear too much M&M's for one night. (Looks at clock) Oh it's two in the morning I've got to get bed. Don't forget to Review. Night ya'll. (Runs in a circle, collapses, twitches and falls asleep giggling. )  



	3. Chapter 3

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: My pocky has been eaten and my sticker has been thrown away. All I have left is my insanity and I don't know how long I'll hang onto that. I still own any new Character's that come into play.   
Warnings: New Chara's, Angst. Talking about adult situations. (Not graphic) Blood. (If you're squeamish about blood as much as I'm not. It's not graphic) Very little violence.  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and chocolate pocky. Mmm pocky. Gagh I don't have any.  
blah blah' - indicating thoughts  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
All I have to do is reach,' Shi repeated mentally. Almost in a trance the woman unfolded her arms and stretched out a small hand. Her hand paused two inches from Jack's and curled into a loose fist before coming back down at her side.   
she said shaking her head slowly.   
Jack repeated.  
It's not that easy. I think it's best if you leave this village. You seem to have a much greater mission on your mind than to help me. Please excuse me. Shi brushed past the Japanese warrior and exited her room.   
So that's it. You think you're not important.' Jack watched Shi disappear around the corner of the staircase. Glancing around the bleak surroundings he turned to leave when he caught sight of something glintering in the little bit of sunlight that filtered in through the cracked window. You're wrongyou're so terribly wrong.'  
Shi stopped in the middle of the stairs to fix her hastily put on clothes and to smooth down her devilished hair. She stretched her wings a bit and winched slightly. Making sure she looked acceptable for her job, Shi continued down the steps.  
Standing on the bottom step the angel winged woman folded her arms into the sleeves of her kimono and bowed her head slightly, looking up through her charcoal lashes. Shi's eyes widened to a saucer like state as her head snapped up. A group of bounty hunters stood at the main desk, the manager dangling from the shirt from one of the Hunters hands. He dropped the alien to the ground who collapsed like a wet Udon noodle. (Mmm Udon noodles, sorry I'm getting hungry)   
Shi gasped and stumbled backwards up the stairs hitting something hard and soft at the same time. A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she swallowed a cry of surprise when a soft yet stern voice spoke near her ear.  
It is me Shi. What is the matter.  
My lord, they'reI don't know, Shi said. They've found me'  
Stay here, Jack commanded. His hand on the hilt of his katana, he flicked it out of it's sheath with a slight push of his thumb. Moving around Shi, he leaned against the wall and peered around it.  
There are six that I can see. Maybe more, look like bounty hunters to me. They must of gotten rid of everyone.' The Japanese warrior stepped forward into the peripheral vision of the bounty hunters when a hand grabbed his shoulder and swung him back. Jack widened his eyes in surprise when he was met eyeball to top of head (literally) with Shi.  
What are you doing my lord, she whispered tilting her head in order to see Jack's eyes. You can't take on all those men by yourself.  
Jack felt himself smiling. Six men were no problem for him. Don't worry. I will be fine. he reassured her.  
Please you mustn't. Their fight isn't with you, Shi said.  
What do you mean, Jack asked as Shi looked around the corner again. One of the Hunters looked up, his one cybernetic eye transfixed on Shi and narrowed. The woman whirled around and froze against the wall.  
He saw me, she whispered. We have to get out of here.  
That is what I plan on doing, Jack said fully unsheathing his katana (Not that you hentai's)  
He was pushed against the wall by Shi's body. She may of been little but she was strong enough to hold Jack for a brief moment in order to say something. Please you can't fight them. I don't know what I would if you were hurt. I have a way to escape. her words were slightly muffled against the samurai's shoulder.  
Jack was somewhat taken back by the woman's words. That and when she was leaning against him, her wings enfolded the both of them, encasing them in a satiny cocoon. The Japanese warrior placed both of his hands on Shi's shoulders and pushed her back, moving her effortlessly. Jack looked into her eyes and could see the fear trying to surge forward but by his guess she was trying to be brave for him.  
Jack approved by nodding his head. All right. Lead the way.  
Shi nodded back; silently of course, and grabbed the samurai's hand, dragging him back up the stairs and towards her room. He barely had enough time to slip his katana back into it's sheath when a champagne colored cloak was tossed at him.   
Put this on my lord, Shi said.  
Catching it Jack saw her slip the emerald green one on and grab a small pouch. Tying it to her black obi she dashed over to the wooden tub she was bathing in and heaved it over on it's side, spilling the water every where. Tugging on a rope that seemed to be stuck between two boards a small trapdoor flipped open.  
Shi said motioning for the Japanese man to slip through the tiny hole.   
Jack tied the cloak around him and stood at the edge of the opening. What about you.  
I have to get one more thing. Wait for me at the bottom. Now go, Shi said pushing lightly on Jack's back. The samurai peered down the back hole and jumped. It was a little steep but he hit the ground and rolled in order to not break his legs. Standing up he dusted the dirt off him and wiped away a cobweb that plastered itself to his neck.  
Where am I,' he thought as he observed the darkness around him. He couldn't see a single thing. Hearing a soft thud behind him he turned, his hand on the hilt of his katana.  
he asked cautiously.  
I'm here my lord. Jack reached out a hand and came into contact with her velvety wings. They tickled his fingertips at the contact. The wings moved and were replaced with a small hand. Shi moved pulling Jack with her, she was leading him somewhere.  
I can't see anything, Jack said. (AN Hey even Jack has his flaws. So don't eveyone be getting mad at meplease)  
I can.  
Where are we.  
In the basement. That hole used to be an old laundry chute until they covered it. I stumbled across it one day.  
Doing what, Jack asked. Shi's hand detangled itself from his and he heard her shuffling around. Abruptly he was blinded by the sudden change in light. Shi opened a door and the Japanese man could see steps leading up towards the opening.  
Shi stuck her head through the entrance and looked around. Ducking back in she looked at Jack. she answered. Turning back around Shi disappeared through the opening, Jack following closely behind.  
We have to make it to the forest. They wont be able to find us if we go deep enough. Shi said walking along side the back wall of the inn. She stopped and tilted her head a little. Do you hear something?  
Get down!, Jack yelled grabbing Shi around the waist and tugging her down just as something whizzed by her. A loud crack made both of them turn around. A scarlet feather tipped arrow sunk deep into the rotting wood of the inn. It sizzled and something green dripped from the tip.  
Jack leaned closely to get a better look. Shi warned.  
he asked.  
Shi nodded. Shindeiru. The poison that ends life. Extremely rare.  
They must of seen us. As if to confirm Jack's words two more arrows sailed their way. Jack pushed Shi to her feet. Come on, he yelled grabbing her hand. Leading the way the Japanese man feared that the angel winged woman wouldn't be able to keep up but surprising him she stayed right by his side as more arrows sailed over and around them.   
Bushes and shrubs scrapped them as they ran deeper and further into the forest. Neither one cared about the few scrapes they were getting, only the pounding of feet behind them as the bounty hunters neared. It was soon apparent to Jack that Shi wasn't going to be able to keep running like this forever.   
Can you fly? Jack said ducking under a low branch.  
Shi panted. Never wasstrong enough.  
Jack had to do something right now before Shi was hurt. Keep running, he said sliding to a stop. Wit one quick motion the gleaming katana was produced from it's sheath. Shi slowed as well and looked at the Japanese samurai. She panted from running and Jack could see numerous cuts on the woman's legs and arms from the vegetation they were running through. I said keep running.  
But what about you. Shi cried.  
Don't worry about me. Now run!  
You don't have to do this my lord. They don't want you. They Shi saw Jack turn to look at her. They want me. she said.  
That is why I have to protect you, Jack said pulling Shi close to him. He tilted his head down. his stern voice melted and become the soft and gentle one he always carried with him. I don't care why these men are after you. All I care about is that they are after you. I am a samurai and by a samurai's code of honor I must protect all who are constrain by evil and to fight that evil and destroy it.  
Shi stared into the piercing sable gaze. She curled her hands into small fists and lowered her head. I've caused a great pain among many lives, I don't mean to.  
Jack raised his hand to the woman's face but stopped when he heard the footsteps of the approaching danger. You have to go now.   
The angel winged woman pulled away from the Japanese man. She tightened the emerald green cloak around her and took a couple of steps back. What if I can't find you?  
I will find you. Jack said. I promise. Go, now!  
With his final yell Shi took off into the forest, disappearing through some brush. Jack turned to the advancing threat. They came crashing through the forest. There was more this time and they had more weapons. They stood before the lone samurai, their weapons aimed.  
Good and Evil faced each other. Both trying to stare down their opponent. Jack slid into a ready attack position while holding his katana in front of him. One of the bounty hunters took a step forward. He raised his weapon and fired it. Jack twisted his body to the left, the projectile whistled past him and hit a tree. The tall tree seemed to explode on impact, sending it crashing down next to the party. No one moved.  
The Hunter fired again, this time Jack deflected the shot with his gleaming sword. It ricochet off and back to the the hunter. Before his body hit the ground it sparked violently and exploded. Another Hunter took his spot and raised his weapon in the air. He fired twice sending the whole lot surging forward.  
Jack faced the mass of Hunters as they rushed forward like a tidal wave but the Japanese samurai stood there. Silently waiting for them.   
A hundred yards.   
Jack closed his eyes.  
Fifty yards.   
He brought his katana up.  
Twenty yards.   
Slowed his breathing.  
Ten.   
Relaxed his mind.  
Five.  
Reopened his sable black eyes.  
One.   
And attacked the first onslaught of Hunters while a brilliant war cry tore from him.  
  
  
(Looks around nervously) Okay, so I said I'd try and get Shi's past out with this chapter but then I realized this would probably be like fifth teen pages long and I don't think anyone wants to read that much. So short chapters is the best way to go, I think. I'm trying to get this next chapter out as fast as I can. Hey I wrote this in a few days. Maybe I can write the next in half that. Maybe not but hey, you never know. And I just want to thank all the people who reviewed my story, you people have no idea what it means to an author to get feedback. Unless you're author yourself. Well I better hurry and type this out my computer's running low on battery juice so I better give it a rest and recharge. Just like me. No I'm not a battery but I do need to recharge. It's late, again. Geeze don't I ever go to bed at a decent hour. I guess not. Good night and sweet dreams. (Falls asleep at computer ^_^) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVV EEEEEEEEE jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (giggles in sleep)


	4. Chapter 4

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: I have strawberry pocky and a new ninja sticker. Thank you Eric. And I still have my insanity. Wahoo!! I own any new Character's that come into play.   
Warnings: New Chara's, Angst. Maybe blood if that's what you want to call it. (If you're squeamish about blood as much as I'm not. It's not graphic) Violence, maybe a little more violence then you see on a S J episode.  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and strawberry pocky. Yea, I have pocky. Mmm.  
blah blah' - indicating thoughts  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
Go, now!  
The angel winged woman pulled away from the warrior and took off running into the forest, never looking back once. Shi pushed her way through some brush and stumbled over a root. Her eyes stung with tears but she wouldn't allow them to fall, she never did. She would never allow them to fall even in the worst state. Her body and soul may be battered and broken but not her stubbornness. Shi tightened the emerald green robe around her, trying to protect herself from the twigs and branches that jutted out.  
A loud sound made her stop in her tracks. The woman turned and saw a giant tree falling as if it had been cut down. No,' she thought to herself. Shi felt herself turning to run back but she heard Jack's words in her head. I will find you. I promise.  
You promised, Shi said outloud. I hold you to that. She heard another loud sound but this one was different. It sounded as if it bounced off of something metallic. Then silence.  
Run,' she mentally told herself and took off in the opposite direction where the sounds had come from. She looked back when she heard a battle shout but didn't stop. Staggering through a group of small tree's Shi's robe caught in a large branch, halting her retreat and almost strangling her. The woman desperately tried to detangle herself before she completely lost it.   
Her eye burned with fierce tears more out of anger and frustration then fear. This man who came out of no where wanted to help me but will end up dead. Just like everyone else.' Shi sank to her knee's, careful not sit on her precious cargo.   
Why must everyone die,' the angel winged woman wailed silently. Why do I wander the lands forever cursed. Is it because I can't remember who I am.'   
Tell me, Shi shouted into the sky. She looked at the scraps on her arms  
disappear one at a time, knowing they would.   
A sharp twang to her left made Shi jump and look where the noise had came from. A red tipped arrow was buried half way into the small sapling, something oozed from the trunk. The woman sprung to her feet and watched as the little tree began to die, it's leaves turned an ugly brown and fell off as the trunk bowed over to it's side. Shi looked around and saw a Hunter twenty yards away reloading his crossbow.   
Tugging at her cloak that wouldn't budge she gave up and untied it from around her shoulders. She barely scrambled out of the way before another arrow struck her cloak, just missing the tips of her wings. Escaping certain death Shi dashed behind a tree using it's width for protection as she ran.   
How did they get to meso fastNo.' Shi kept running, pushing through a small bush, it's vines reaching out as if to grab the woman as she struggled through it. A clearing could be seen through the trees ahead of her. Just maybe,' she thought I can try.'  
Bursting through the opening the sunlight hit the woman with full force and she covered her eyes from the brightness. A crystal clear waterfall spilled into a lagoon before her. Something seemed vaguely familiar about the surroundings but she didn't continue on the thought as she spread her wings, still running. Giving a few tentive moves she winched from being yanked around earlier. Her wings had always been extras sensitive and took the longest to heal.   
Extending them to their full length; something she didn't do very often and stretched them up. Arrows rushed by her, missing their appointed target. Pushing through the air, Shi shifted her wings in a repetitive pattern. She silently pleaded for this to work.  
Her wings felt as though they were on fire, never being used except for a ornament of beauty. As if by some miracle someone was watching her from up above Shi gave one final attempt and lifted slowly into the air, the wind giving her extra push. She just about screamed for joy but then she would lose her concentration as she slowly climbed into the sky.   
Two Hunters stood underneath her, focusing their crossbows straight up. I hope they get hit with their own arrow's raining down on them,' Shi thought bitterly. Climbing higher then the giant tree's, the angel winged woman drifted back and forth not knowing what to do.  
Suddenly something big and black sailed past her, it seemed to hover for a brief moment before retuning back to earth. Reaching Shi's eye level the woman realized what it was.  
Oh no, a bakudan! Shi tried to scramble out of it's way but she couldn't fly fast enough. It exploded, the shock wave hitting Shi. The blast hurled the woman back into the trees. Shi's body tumbled though the trees, branches snapping under her body's weight as she fell. The battered woman's body hit the forest floor with a sickening thud and didn't move. The Hunters advanced on the still form, smiling wickedly to themselves.  
Master Mushi will be pleased that we were able to attain the girl, the metallic voiced Hunter said. He stood over Shi's body and nudged the woman with a foot.  
Did you kill her?, the other bounty hunter asked. At that exact moment Shi groaned and rolled to her side, curling up into a fetal position.  
Nah, just stunned her. That fall must of been painful. the iron voice laughed harshly.  
Get the girl and lets go.  
What about the other one? the Hunter asked as he bent down and picked up the angel winged woman and slung her over his shoulder.   
He's already dead.  
the Hunter grunted.  
A silver tear trickled down Shi's pale cheek. No.' She opened her eyes slowly and stared lifeless at the moving ground as she was carried away. The hand that was holding her body; so she wouldn't slide off the bounty hunter's shoulder, moved along her back.  
When are supposed to met Master Mushi?, the Hunter asked his partner.  
As soon as we find the girl.  
But we haven't found the girl yet. The cold statement sent chill's down Shi's spine, that and the heavy hand that rested on her back.   
I killed him. It's all my fault. I deserve to be punished for who I am.' A hand ran along one of her wings and she shivered in repulsion.   
Do not give up.' a voice rang in Shi's mind  
Who's there.'  
Who I am is not of importance right now. What is important is that you live.'  
Why? All I bring is death and destruction to the ones I love. The one person who didn't care what I was is dead because of me.'  
No.' Shi could almost hear the voice smiling. He is very much alive and worried about you. He's trying to get to you right now. You must live. Our world depends on you and the warrior. Now live.'  
Shi slid her hand to the front of her kimono and reached inside, her finger's coming into contact with something sharp and hard.   
So what do you want to do then?, the bounty hunter said to his partner who was still playing with the ivory wings.  
The Hunter opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out but a gurgle. Something black dribbled from the corner of his mouth.  
What's wrong with you?, said his partner. He turned to the robotic Hunter and noticed his red eyes had dimmed.   
The Hunter took a step forward but seemed to trip on air and pitched forward, Shi going with him until he hit the ground face first. The angel winged woman crouched next to the collapsed Hunter, her back to the other. Standing, Shi turned to face him, allowing the Hunter to get a glimpse of his fallen partner. A dagger handle protruded from the middle of his back, wires and cables spilled from the wound sparking and shorting out.  
A bewildered look plastered itself on the woman's face as if she couldn't believe what just happened as she took a step back. She immediately crumpled to the ground letting out a pain filled cry, a hand clutching her left thigh.   
The bounty hunter narrowed his eyes and they glowed a blood red. He brought his arm up, aiming the crossbow at the woman. Shi gasped and tried to crawl away but her leg halted her escape. Knowing there was nothing she could do, the angel winged woman crossed her arms in front of her as a flesh barricade. Her eyes squeezed shut as she heard the twang of the arrow being released from it's string, the metal tipped weapon screaming through the air.   
  


+ ~+~+~+  
  


Jack tore into the first enemy with his katana, spilling the black oil onto the forest floor. Another came and too was destroyed the same way as the first. (AN I kinda suck at fight scenes so this probably wont be good. You have been warned) Two came from the right, Jack sweeped the gleaming sword out hitting it's appointed target. The samurai twisted his weapon behind him, deflecting a shot that was aimed at his back.   
Spinning Jack rammed his sword into another robotic Hunter sneaking up on him. It's black life oozed onto the shining metal before his head was separated from his shoulders. More came, running forward their tiny electronical brains not receiving the message of danger. The Japanese warrior took a bounding leap into the air landing in the middle of a group of Hunters. With a quick twist of his body and blade, the metallic enemy was sliced into halves. Moving out of the way, what was left of the Hunters exploded, incinerating a few that were near enough to be hit.   
Fighting, Jack; in the back of mind, felt uncomfortable letting Shi go by herself. Something bothered him and he wasn't sure what it was. Rushing forward he terminated three Hunters by skewering them with his katana. Pulling back Jack was attacked from behind. Two arms pined his enabling him to move. Struggling the Japanese man saw two Hunters take off into the forest, the same direction Shi had gone.  
Jack shouted snapping his head back hitting the Hunter in the face. The arms loosened around him allowing him to spin around and drive the tip of his weapon into the stomach of the mercenary. The robotic Hunter gurgled, spilling charcoal blood from his wound and mouth. Before he ceased functioning he raised a hand and sent Jack flying backwards with a blow of his fist.  
Rubbing the injury the samurai was instantly on his feet, battling it out with another Hunter. Removing him from his presence Jack counted five more droids. Griping the weapon; that was a part of him, tightly in hands, slipping a little on the slick oil, he charged. Rushing to the end of the fight Jack dissected two of the Hunters with his katana before they even had a chance to process a thought.  
Facing the rest, the Japanese warrior breathed heavily from combat. He raised his sword for the last time. An explosion deep within the forest distracted the samurai for a brief moment, giving time for the last remaining Hunters to attack first. One welded a pocket sized knife which he eagerly sank into the torn and soiled white clothing of our hero Jack. Sensing it didn't connect the bounty hunter tried to evade his death but failed and paid the ultimate price.  
Another Hunter came, carrying with him a semi automatic firearm. He aimed it at Jack and fired. The Japanese man could help but smile when the weapon jammed. Cursing, the enemy tasted the blade of Jack's katana. Only one was left. He backed a step up producing a giant sword of his own. He glared at the man in front of him that managed to take out his entire army. Raising his weapon he let out a inhumane screech and dove forward. Jack brought his sword up and seemingly tapped the Hunter's broad sword. The metal split in half , the one half drove back hitting the Hunter in the chest. Looking down he watched the slick dark oil pour from the wicked incision. Grasping the broken blade in his hand the robotic Hunter managed to pull the metal out and raised it in his hand to strike at the Japanese warrior. Glancing up he saw the gleam of Jack's bade before everything went dark.  
Collapsing to his knees the battle weary warrior knew he could not rest. Shi. I'm coming. Hold on.' Jack forced himself to feet and raced into the woods, sheathing his katana making sure to wipe it clean before he did so. Sprinting around giant tree's, brush, and hanging vines, the samurai came upon a small grove of saplings. An emerald green cloak hung from a dying tree, an arrow pinning it to the trunk.  
Jack continued knowing he had to hurry to where he had heard the explosion. Pushing through some bushes he came upon what he was looking for. His heart skipped a beat and he forgot to breath. Jack saw Shi at least a hundred yards away, lying on the ground, her face twisted in pain as she she pulled herself backwards with her arms. A Hunter stood before her aiming his crossbow at the woman.  
Something snapped inside Jack and he lost it. Unsheathing his sword, he rushed forward raising it high above his head, fearing he wouldn't make it in enough time.  
  


+ ~+~+~+  


  
A high metallic sound rang in Shi's ear causing her to open her eyes. A polished silver reflection of herself stared back. The shining surface moved slightly and Shi's earthen eyes traveled up the length to the ebony handle trimmed with gold, to the hand that held it.   
Jack stood next to the angel winged woman, his katana stretched out before her. He didn't seem to see her but only the Hunter who was quickly reloading his crossbow. The Japanese man took his sword in both hands and arched back hurling it straight at the mercenary. The Hunter looked up when he heard the air shifting. With the sickening sound of metal scraping metal the robotic man slumped backwards. The force of the flying sword tore the Hunter's mind from his body and striked a tree thirty yards behind him. (AN sorry for being so graphic, it just away from me. Yeah like that matters now)  
Breathing hard Jack turned his attention to the woman at his feet. The adrenalin still pumped through his veins but he still managed to calm himself down. He crouched down and looked at Shi who was staring where his sword had embedded itself in a tree. The woman's eyes didn't move until Jack moved in front of her blocking her view of the death around them.  
Jack called out softly, touching the tiny white knuckled fists. he tried again. The angel winged woman turned her earthen eyes to the Japanese man. A distant look grazed her face before she focused on the warrior in front of her.   
She blinked a couple time slowly as if she was waking from a deep sleep. My lord, Shi breathed. You're alive?  
Of course I-, Jack's words were lost on his lips when Shi wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. Silence passed between the two as Jack almost clumsily ran his hand down the raven hair, smoothing out the tangles. His fingers coming in contact with the velvety wings every so often.  
Are you all right?, Jack asked.  
Shi shook her head and pulled away from the samurai. My leg. It really hurts. The woman pulled her kimono back a little revealing her thigh and the wicked bruise forming around a small lump.  
Jack gently probed the tender spot with his fingertips receiving a hiss of pain from Shi. The Japanese man looked up. I think it's broken. I might have to set it before we go back to the village.  
Shi said.  
It's all right Shi. It'll hurt more if I don't, Jack said.  
No that's not that what I mean. Shi tried to move but Jack placed a firm hand on her shoulder preventing her from doing so. We can't go back to the village, it's too dangerous. There could be more Hunters. We have to leave this place.  
You can't, not in your state of condition, the Japanese warrior said.   
Shi frowned slightly more at herself then at Jack. I've had broken bones before my lord. I'll be fine. Please, do what you need to do.  
Are you sure you wish to leave, Jack asked knowing very well what the answer would be.  
came the reply.  
Jack nodded as the angel winged woman eyes strayed away from her leg as the Japanese man prepared to set the broken bone.  
Shi suddenly gasped making Jack turn around. The Hunter with the dagger in his back moved and raised his head. His red eyes flickered with the remaining backup life and glared at the two people in front of him. He opened his mouth and black liquid gushed forth.  
In a garbled voice the metallic mouth articulated his words slowly. Master Mushi! He heaved his crossbow up, aiming straight at Shi. The arrow was released from it's string at a high rate of speed, there would be no way she could dodge it.  
As if in slow motion a blur of white moved in front of her and strong arms encircle her. She heard and felt the dull thud of the arrow. The arms around her loosened and slid away. The woman didn't need to guess what happened.  
she screamed grasping onto the heavy body that slumped against her, shifting the limp form Shi saw the arrow's shaft protruding from his shoulder. Shi cradled the Japanese man close to her. Shindeiru.'  
A sheen of sweat broke out on the pale skin of the Japanese man. His breathing became labored and his vision blurred. Jack opened his eyes and smiled weakly up at Shi.  
the first timeyou saidmy name, Jack inhaled sharply and shuddered, his breath became shallow. The samurai raised a hand and touched the woman's cheek.   
It's all my fault I got you into this, Shi whispered. A crystal tear appeared on the corner of a earthen eye.  
Jack shook his head slowly. It's notyour fault. The calloused hand that stroked the soft skin of Shi's face fell away unable to to support itself anymore.   
Shi looked up at the Hunter who was barely alive. He laid there looking at both of them, a evil grin plastered on his face. The angel winged woman felt something rise inside of her knowing it was hatred.   
She narrowed her eyes and spoke a simple expression. her voice rasped. The dagger buried in the Hunter's back twisted pulling at the wires and cords. The Hunter let out a screech as the dagger burrowed deeper into his back. Shi's eyes widened and a maniacal look crossed her face. The howl of pain suddenly ceased as the voice box was ripped from it's twisted remains.  
The angel winged woman snapped her eyes shut as the world spun around. What's wrong with me.' Not remembering; or caring, Shi looked down at the man in her arms.  
Shi shook the warrior in her arms. He didn't move or open his eyes. His breath barely above a whisper. Jack! Noo! Shi's screams of pain and torment echoed through the eerily quiet forest.  
  
(Puts on anti flame armor) Okay, I'm ready. I know everyone's probably pulling their hair out and grabbing their katana's to make shiskabob out of me but don't get mad yet, wait till next chapter. Is Jack dead you ask, you'll just have to wait. What the heck is going on with Shi, you'll just have to wait. My friend hates that when I say that. (Looks at time) Oh great, I have to get up for college tomorrow and I want to sleep in. Oh well, tis life. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. But for now you'll just have to wait. ^_^; Eep (Runs for cover as things are thrown at her)


	5. Chapter 5

Angel wings  


  
Disclaimer: Yes I own everything plus my insanity and any new Characters. Bwahahaha  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst. Blood (If you're squeamish about blood as much as I'm not. It's not graphic) A little tiny itty bit of violence. More like reference to it.  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and oxygen. Well duh. :P  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. READ, I COMMAND YOU.  
I, O Mighty Wife of Shinigami (preferably O.M.W.O.S.) have created a Samurai Jack mailing list called Jack's Land o Fic. The addy is http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Land_o_Fic   
Everyone is welcome so come and join. This is the end of the announcement, you may now return to your regularly scheduled story.  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
A small fawn and her mother waded through the cool water of the small lagoon quenching their thirst. The tiny deer looked towards a clearing in the forest. A faint sound could be heard that didn't belong in the woodlands or with it's creatures. Melancholy like a weeping willow, it was quite beautiful and yet miserable. Curious the two creatures waded through the stream and headed over to the woeful crying.  
Pushing through a bush the they came upon a most different looking creature they had ever seen. Snow colored wings circle around a pale skinned animal. Another animal that looked like the first was very sick looking, it's chalky white skin blended perfectly with the white flowing material. (AN I tried to describe Shi and Jack from the eyes of the two deer but its not working as you can see)  
The pitiful weeping came from the woman with angel wings. She clutched the still form to her body, slighting rocking. You can't die Jack. Please don't leave me.' the woman silently cried.  
Please someone help me, she screamed into the forest knowing no one heard her. She shifted and tried to stand sending a jolt of pain down her leg. She let out a frustrated yell, scaring the two deer into skittering back to the lagoon.  
the woman cried again. her voice weakened. Please ancients don't let him die.'  
You cry for one lost soul and yet there are thousands that are lost everyday under the reign of Aku,' a voice echoed in the woman's head. It held a slight bitterness to it's tone.  
The woman ignored the voice that wasn't hers. She brushed the black locks from the man's pale face and trailed her fingertips over his cheek, her body trembling with quiet sobs. I killed you,' she thought. I took away your soul. I took away your pure heart. I took away your life.'  
You truly don't remember who you are Shi.'  
Just leave me alone, the woman shouted into the silence. Let me mourn in peace.  
You killed him.' the voice said harshly.  
Why can't you leave me alone!, Shi screamed. A small tree to her left shook violently making the creatures in it scatter with anxiety. The woman turned sharply fearing it was the enemy.  
What a pity.' the voice continued. Such a nice boy too.'  
The angel woman squeezed her eyes shut and clenched one of her hands in a fist. She fought for control over her emotions.  
Good you're getting angry,' the voice said with a hint excitement. Use that to your advantage.'  
Shi took a deep breath and moved the heavy body of Jack away from her. She placed both hands on her thigh and felt the shattered bone. Taking another deep breath she pulled her leg away from her, stretching it. Tears streaming from her eyes she cried outloud as she felt the broken halves of her leg coming together. With one final tug and a disturbing crack she completed her task and she fell on her back. Shi breathed heavily, a trickle of sweat ran down her temple. Unconsciousness tugging at her mind, she didn't give in.  
Sitting back up the woman untied her black obi and ripped it down the middle. Retying one half back around her waist she reached over and snapped a small but thick branch from a nearby sapling. Pulling off all the leaves she tied it to her leg with the back material as a brace.  
Taking one more deep breath she prepared to stand. Gathering her good leg under her Shi brought herself to her knees. The world around her spun and she almost toppled over. Using the same sapling she pulled the branch from as a balance Shi pulled herself to her feet, her heartbeats became smooth and the pain began to leave her body.  
You can save him.' the voice called softly to her heart.  
How?'  
You know how. You just have to remember.'  
I just have to remember,' Shi repeated. I don't remember. I don't know who I am.  
You have to!,' the voice shouted in Shi's ears. The woman clamped her hands over her ringing ears. Jack is dead because of you.'  
the angel winged woman shrieked. Looking around frantically she spotted the Hunter with the dagger handle sticking from his back. Shi took a step forward and collapsed when she put pressure on her broken leg. Undaunted she crawled over to the robot and pulled the dagger clear of the twisted remains. In the high sun, light flashed off the crimson blade. Black blood dripped from it contrasting sharply against the red metal. Wiping it off in the grass Shi dragged herself back to the body of Jack.  
Turning him on his stomach Shi grasped the arrow's shaft and slowly pulled on it. Little by little the staff withdrew and Shi knew it was a straight arrow and would be able to completely remove it instead of shoving it through the shoulder and breaking the tip off. (AN Ew, I saw that happen before and it's not a pretty sight) Her fingers slipped on scarlet liquid as she tugged on the thin pole and she swallowed the lump in throat. With one final tug the arrow was free and she tossed it aside concentrating on what she was doing.  
Shifting the Japanese man to his back Shi tugged on his red obi loosening it so she was able to slip the top part of his dirt and sweat stained kimono off. The angel winged woman placed her head to Jack's chest listening for any sounds. Nothing. Grasping the dagger in her hand she drew the red blade along her index finger attaining a trickle of blood. She held her hand over the samurai, the red liquid dripping in a constant steam into the open mouth.  
Live Jack. I will give you my life strength.' Shi laid next to the warrior. Her vision blurring as she rested her head on his unmoving chest. Her bleeding hand rested against Jack's mouth as she closed her eyes. Jack. I'll do anything and be everything you want me to be' Giving into the darkness that beckoned her, Shi slipped into black silence.  
  


~^~ * ~^~   


  
Where am I,' the man though to himself. Pitch back enclosed around him, giving him the feeling of wariness. Taking a step forward he felt as though he weighed a thousand pounds.   
  
The samurai spun at his name but didn't see anything except darkness. His hand immediately went for his katana but found it wasn't there.   
the voice called again, this time in his ear.   
Jack turned and came face to face with earthen eyes. Startled the Japanese man reeled backwards. Recognition crossed his face when he found his footing.   
The figure shook her head and smiled. Something strange about her smile. I am not who you think I am.  
Jack stared at the woman who looked exactly like Shi, right down to the ivory angel wings and delicate curled hands at her side. I do not understand.  
Listen to me samurai Jack. Take care of Shi, she is more fragile then you think. She has forgotten who and what she is. Help her to remember warrior.  
Jack was silenced when the woman wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest.   
You have a innocent heart and a pure soul. the woman released her hold and took a step back and smiled that strange smile again. Now I see why.  
Slightly flustered the Japanese man took a minute to collect his thoughts but the woman disappeared back into the darkness. See why? Wait, Jack yelled.   
Make her remember. Everything depends on her. the woman's voice called from afar.  
Jack ran after the voice but seemingly tripped over something, a shooting pain ran though his entire body as he hit the ground. His left shoulder burned with a spasm of fiery torture. He gasped involuntarily at the throbbing agony and collapsed on his back. His heart thumped heavily in his chest and he felt it would explode, his breathing became forced and labored as if trying to breath through water. Whats wrong with me,' a part of his unfogged mind thought. Then suddenly he didn't feel anything anymore, no pain, no fear, nothing. Jack closed his eyes and felt himself drifting away.  
Something bitter but sweet filled his mouth bringing him from the edge. His mind cleared enough to hear another voice calling his name.  
  
Shi.'  
Don't die.  
Shi.' Jack groaned as he brought himself into a sitting position. Although he wasn't in as much pain as he was before, he still felt on fire. Suddenly a warm entity wrapped itself around Jack, small hands crossed over his chest.   
Jack asked.  
Yes. It's me. the woman whispered against his back.   
Am Iare we  
Ivory angel wings enveloped him from behind. Rest now. Sleep.  
Jack trailed off when a yawn threatened to escape. His eyelids drooped and he allowed the hands on his chest to push him down so he laid on his back. Slowly he gave into the darkness and the velvety softness that surrounded him. A delicate touch against his cheek was the last thing he felt.  
  
Haha. See, Jack's not dead. At least I don't think so. (Doorbell rings and O.M.W.O.S looks out her front window. See's million of crazy SJ fans with wooden bokudos in their hands.) Eep. Wait don't hurt me. There's more.That's right a special offer. For all you SJ fans out there you get the next chapter of Angel wings for only 99.99.99. Sorry, it's the ReBoot in me that just wont die ^_^; I promise to have the next chapter out very soon. (See's SJ fans leave slowly almost reluctantly) Whew. Hey look it isn't three o'clock in the morning when I finished this. It's only midnight. The things you can do when you put your mind to it. Don't forget to review. Or else. Just kidding. Or am I. No I am. Or am I?  



	6. Chapter 6

Angel wings  


  
Disclaimer: I have been told by my friend that I don't own everything, just my insanity and any new Characters. I ooowwwnnn my insanity and yyyooouuuu don't. :P  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst. Blood (If you're squeamish about blood as much as I'm not. It's not graphic) Nudity. (What is my problem. I don't usually write stuff like this. Ah well, writers grow and so do their creative writing.)  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. Yep, that's what we live on. What, you were expecting something crazy added on. I'm not an animal you know!  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
Light was the first thing to invade the perfect surreal darkness he was snugly nestled in. It danced across his dark lashes and pried open his eyes. A sapphire sea of sky painted with wispy white clouds filled his vision. He tasted something bitter against his lips and brought a hand up but regretted it when a twinge of pain rolled off his shoulder halting his action. Taking a deep breath he felt a warm form against his body and realized he wasn't alone.   
Turning his head he was met with a pool of ebony, spilled lazily across his flesh. A small hand curled delicately on his bandaged chest. A soft breath danced across his bare skin sending a small shiver down his spine. Long legs tangled with his as he moved them slightly.  
a groggy voice came from under the tangled locks. The hand that was sprawled across him pushed back the black sea of hair and anxious earthen eyes stared down at him.  
Jack smiled weakly, wondering if this was for real or was he dreaming again. A ivory feather drifted from above him and he could see the angel wings rising from behind her bare shoulders.   
Bare shoulders.'   
The Japanese man would of probably stumbled to his feet, muttered a few incoherent words, turn as red as a rose, and slap a hand over his eyes. (AN not really but could you pretend Jack doing that) If it wasn't for the pain radiating down his left side he would of done just so. Instead he kept his gaze transfixed on Shi's as she detangled herself from around Jack and sat up, the emerald green robe she had placed over the both of them, falling away from her.  
Letting his breath go Jack saw that Shi wasn't completely bare. She wore a paper thin, jade, cotton dress trimmed in crimson that hung off her shoulders and just barely came to her knees.  
You were cold and wouldn't stop shiveringso I shared my body heat with you. Shi explained unnecessarily. Gathering her feet under she tucked the blanket back around Jack making sure he was kept warm. Standing Jack noticed she had a slight limp to her swaying gait as she busied herself with something.  
Are you all right Shi? were the first words from the Japanese man's mouth. Shi stopped what she was doing and turned to face the samurai.   
The angel winged woman said returning back to her work. She poked a stick at a small fire stirring up the embers, casting shadows on her small bent frame. Grabbing a small roll of cloth and a small pitcher of water Shi made her way back to Jack.  
Kneeling next to him she pulled back the robe and exposed Jack's upper body. I have to change your bandage, Shi said unfolding for the roll of cloth. Jack stretched his uninjured arm out and grasped her hand. The woman closed her eyes and shied away from the man.  
Are you all right? Jack repeated calmly.  
Shi turned her face back to the Japanese man, silver tears hanging from her dark lashes. Without warning the angel winged woman threw her arms around Jack resting her head on chest. Small sobs escaping her. Forgive me.  
There is nothing to forgive. Jack said combing his fingers through the dark hair.  
Shi lifted her head and looked into Jack's eyes. Why can't you blame me? Why can't you yell, scream, shout at me? Whycan't you.  
Because there is no one to blame. Yelling will not help either. Does that help answer your question. Jack asked kindly. The woman didn't answer instead she brought herself back to her knees and took the roll of cloth in her hand.  
I have to change your bandage, she repeated then smiled a tiny smile. Jack paused and looked at the curving of her lips, that smile was completely different from the one in his dream. This one seemed so innocent so pure. What was wrong with the other one, he wasn't sure. Until he had another look he wouldn't decide yet. Jack sat up a little and winched.   
Lean against me, Shi said scooting behind Jack supporting his weight against her side. Slowly she peeled back the old bandage revealing the wound. She frowned at the slow healing of the injury.  
Jack didn't see her expression. How is it?  
It's better today then it was yesterday and the day before that. Shi dipped some of the cloth into the water she had in the pitcher and scrubbed lightly around the edges, cleaning some of the blood that oozed from the wound. She felt the man stiffen under her hand.   
She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. I'm almost done. Shi then sliced her finger on a nearby rock and let a couple of drops fall into the wound, she then pressed a rolled up part of the cloth on the injury.  
While Shi bandaged it, Jack asked, What was that?  
Just some medicine. It'll heal your wound twice as fast. I always use it when I'mIt'll help. Jack could hear the reluctance in her voice.  
Shi? the Japanese man said almost timidly.  
  
I have to ask you something. Jack turned his head to look at the angel winged woman.  
Shi said leaning closer to the man.  
where are my clothes? (AN Does Anime facevault.' Gagh I hate my writing sometimes. P.S. Jack's not naked if that's what you're thinking, he has his skivies still on. You know, tighty whiteys. Hehe)  
The woman blushed slightly leaning back so Jack was able to lie down again. I had to clean the blood off them and I sewed up the holes you had in it. She tucked the robe around Jack again. Was that okay.  
Of course, Jack answered then grimaced.   
Shi immediately asked worried.  
I think I'm sitting on a pine cone. Jack said, then smiled.  
Shi was silent for a moment before she placed a hand over her mouth before a flurry of giggles escaped her lips.  
I don't think it's funny, Jack said, his smile growing wider. He dug under the champagne colored robe he was laying on and pulled out the object that was causing discomfort. Tossing it aside he rested back, looking at the darkening sky.   
the woman answered smoothing a wrinkle from her dress.  
How long have I been asleep?  
Almost three days. Shi paused. I almost lost you.  
I'm still here, Jack said as if to reassure the woman.   
She nodded and stood to her feet. I know. Are you hungry? I made some soup. It's not much but it was all I could find.  
Jack thought for a second. Actually I'm more tired then hungry.  
Shi nodded her head, something she did a lot to replace spoken words. She stirred the contents of the hanging pot over the fire. I went back to the village.  
Jack waited for her continue. When you were asleep and I knew you would be all right by yourself for an hour. I went to look for someone to help me carry you back for medical help but there wasn't anyone there. They either left or they were I gathered some things that I thought would be helpful. Shi straightened and limped over to two saplings that had twine strung between them. Jack's white robe and her blue kimono hung on the rope. She gently touched them and murmured something.  
How is your leg?  
The angel winged woman turned and looked at Jack. It's fine. I took care of it. Don't worry about me, Shi said noticing the Japanese mans look. Why must you worry.'  
I can't help worrying about you,' Jack thought to himself. How can you walk on it?  
I'm a fast healer. Shi turned back to the clothes hanging on the wire, smoothing them out so they dried wrinkle free. You need to sleep and get your strength.  
My sword?  
  
Where is my sword?, Jack asked struggling to sit up.  
Shi marched over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder halting his movements with a firm push. You sword is fine. It's against the tree behind you. Now lie down. Surprised at the woman's command Jack laid back down and allowed Shi to tuck the warm material around him again.  
Thank you.  
The angel winged woman smiled and leaned down brushing her lips against his forehead. Bringing her head back up, Jack could see a slight blush forming and he felt his face grow hot. Get some rest. she whispered before running a tiny hand down his cheek.  
I'll make breakfast in the morning. Shi stood and the spell between them broke.   
Jack answered nodding his head. He then turned his body as much as the pain in his arm would allow so he faced away from Shi. Taking a deep breath he could smell her on the robe that comforted him from cold that was coming in. A mix of flowers and the fresh rain filled his senses, comforting and lulling him to sleep. The cackling of the small fire, the soft spilling of water over rocks, and the whispering wind blowing through the trees was the last thing he heard as darkness enveloped him once again.  
  


+~+~+~+  


  
He was still in darkness when he heard the gentle breathtaking voice that clung to him like a raindrop off a rose petal. Jack opened his eyes, letting in the light. He yawned and shifted, realizing he was alone when he felt no warm body next to his. Jack felt ashamed that he had taken the berth and hadn't even asked Shi where she was going to sleep. She braved the cold for him. Propping himself on a elbow he found there was little pain involved in moving. Deciding to take it a step further the Japanese man brought himself to full sitting height. No pain. That medicine Shi gave me worked,' he thought to himself.   
Jack noticed his white robe; neatly folded next to him, just waiting to be worn. Next to it, his worn straw hat. His katana placed precisely on top of the white clothing, one could not miss it. Again Jack felt ashamed when he had snapped at the angel winged woman about it's whereabouts.  
His dark eyes drifted, wandering over the surroundings he hadn't noticed before. The native trees of the land encircled him leaving a small clearing a bit of blue sky peeking through the canopy of emerald green. A small waterfall poured grandly into a lagoon that eventually tampered down to a stream that ran only a few meters from their campground.  
The soft words that had awaken him, began again and Jack turned his head to listen. The samurai's eye widened when they fixed on the figure waist deep in the crystal water. If it wasn't for the for the shock and surprise that had settled over him, Jack would of turned away. Instead he sat there, mouth agape, eyes with a mind of their own.  
Shi waded slowly through the sapphire blue water, her earthen eyes darting back and forth across the crystal surface. Her dark colored kimono hanging off a branch over the water was not exactly where it was suppose to be. Her long ebony hair fell over her shoulders and down her back as if trying to be modest without even thinking. Shi's long ivory wings trailed in the water, flittering every now and then from the cold bite of the water.  
The angel winged woman held a long wooden branch on her hand, one end sharpened to a point high above the water. She didn't seem to notice Jack as she concentrated on her task. Her lips moved forming the delicate melody to swim gracefully through the warm air.  


  
Ah subete ga owareba ii  
Owari no nai kono yoru ni  
Ah ushinau mono nanta   
nani mo nai anata dake  


  
Jack listened silently mesmerized by the beautiful song and voice. Suddenly Shi lunged forward with the wooden stick, marring the glassy surface of the water. Stepping on a rock she slipped under the water and Jack felt himself rising to help. The woman burst from under the water, the pole held high above her head, a fish dangling from the end, and she laughed. A smile spread across her lips as joyous laughter echoed around her.  
For the first time since Jack met this mysterious woman, he heard the happiness that hide itself. She's so beautiful when she laughs.' Jack froze. Did I really just think that or do I think I thought that.' He absently watched Shi as she trudged to the waterfall, her prize still hanging from the end of her rod. Passing by the overhanging branch that held her dark colored kimono she grabbed it and continued her slow trek through the water.  
Shi dropped the fish off at the bank as the Japanese man observed the woman slip under the falling water and appeared on the other side. Her shadowy figure could be seen exiting the water. She stretched her arms over her head and shook her wings a little, removing the excess water in tiny droplets. Shi pulled her long hair forward and squeezed the water from it as well.   
Jack watched the clouded figure bend down and pick up the dark blue kimono. His cheeks grew hot when he realized he was spying on Shi. He turned his head and looked away.  
Slipping her kimono on, Shi tied it securely around her tiny waist. (AN How can Shi put a kimono on with her wings you ask. Who cares, I don't feel like writing how she does it. Ha. :P ) Looking through the water that cascaded into the lagoon, the woman stared at the obscure figure of Jack. There was something about him that just tugged at her. He's quite a handsome man.' Shi froze. Did I really just think that or do I think I thought that.'  
She shook her head at such foolish thoughts. Don't get attached. He's only helping you because he feels sorry for you. You can't even take care of yourself.' Feeling empty Shi looked back through the falling water. She saw the clouded figure of Jack pick something up. It was the color of blood. He held it up in the sunlight and the light bounced off off the metal surface. With a sinking feeling she realized what the samurai had found and that he was in great danger. The angel winged woman sprung forward hoping, praying that she was wrong.  
  
  
This is where I would sigh and say how bad I am at writing but then I'm afraid of Catheros yelling at me again. Ah well, stuff happens. Ha, my dad told me that a couple days ago when I told him about a lamb passing away at my college farm. At the time I was a little upset but now I find it funny. Yeah, I know, I have a weird sense of humor. The next chapter is already on its way. I stared the same day I finished this. How did I do this you ask, since I don't get to sleep till three in the morning. I'm at my college library and I decided to split this chapter in half. It was getting too long and to tell you the truth I love long stories but when the chapter is like twenty pages long I lose my spot and sometimes I can't spend an hour reading a chapter. I have a life you know. Just a very small one. Hey, why am I telling you this. Anyways I hope this will be done very soon. I'm kind of in a brain cramp. I know what to write I just can't write it. I'm sure all authors have gone through this. Gotta go, I have General Livestock in an hour and I need to get my power lunch. That's what my dear friend Peter calls it. It's a Riptide rush Gatorade and a Raspberry energy bar. It works, and it lasts me till I get home, which I might add isn't till 5:30.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Angel wings  


  
Disclaimer: I own the little lines that appear on Jack's brow when he's angry. And new chara's and everybody else's insanity. Plus mine.  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst. Violence. (Kinda icky) Blood. A play of words from the opening scene of every SJ episode. (You'll see)  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and Jack's kawaii smile. (drools) Gomen ne.  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
Jack shifted on the softness he was sitting and decided since he wasn't hurting enough that he he should get dressed. (AN Jacks still in his skivies) Reaching for his white robe he pushed his sword closer to him, a pang of homesickness rearing it's ugly head. He missed his mother and father and his home terribly. This sword was the only thing that tied him to his past. But he knew deep down in his heart, what he had to do. I will destroy you Aku and take back all the lives you have forsaken.'  
Sliding the flowing robe over his shoulders, the Japanese man paused as his eyes caught something in the dirt. Tying the red sash around his waist Jack took a closer look. Brushing some fallen leaves and grasses away with his hand he removed some loose earth uncovering a smooth and glossy piece of black wood; the length of his hand but only the width of two fingers. Jack glanced up at the surrounding trees and saw that none of the them were black, but a burnt umber.  
Intrigued Jack pulled the small length of wood from the soil, curiosity filled his mind as more slid from the ground then he thought was there. Running his thumb over the dirt covered surface Jack found his reflection staring back at him in blood red. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt something radiate off of the metal blade. Something powerful. But there was something else he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The crimson blade shinned brightly in his hand, giving the illusion of it burning like fire when the sun's light reflected off of it.   
Pulling the dagger close to his face, Jack saw something etched in the blade. The writing too tiny to make out. The samurai heard a twig snap in front of him and he instinctively reached for his sword that lay next to him. Looking up he saw Shi running towards him. He found it strange that the woman was able to run on her leg only after a few days. He found it even stranger when he saw her waving her arms.  
Shi yelled raising her arms in an attempt to catch his attention. Please don't let it happen again.' Reaching the samurai, Shi stretched out a hand to knock the dagger out Jack's grasp when it hit.   
The metal blade glowed an eerie scarlet red. Surprised, Jack released his hold but found the wooden handle had somehow melded itself in his skin. Shi clasp her small hand over the blade, slicing herself on the sharp edges. She didn't notice the pain or blood as she tugged violently on the dagger.Suddenly her body was snatched from the ground and hurled into a tree by some invisible force. Her body crumpled to the forest floor and didn't move.  
The crimson glow continue to spread from the blade onto Jack, moving up his arm, every cell of his body screamed in agony. He felt as if his skin was melting and his flesh being ripped from his bones. (AN Graphic huh) He opened his mouth to express his suffering but his voice caught in his throat.  
Shi coughed and spat blood as she gathered herself on shaky feet. Holding her side painfully she saw Jack losing the battle with the dagger. Don't hurt Shi screamed into the sky. Trees around her shook. Rushing forward the angel winged woman gripped Jack's hand and the dagger. Release him. He's not the one you want.  
As soon as the words left Shi's lips the pain stopped. Jack gasped and looked at his arm, perfect pale skin greeted him, nothing was wrong. Shi pried the handle from the Japanese man's hand and clenched it tightly in hers. Shaking violently the woman took a few steps back and squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth opening in a silent scream. The dagger burned in her hand.  
Jack yelled moving to stand, his hand reaching for his father's sword. Bright crimson blood poured from the woman hands as she clutched the dagger's blade tightly to her chest. Her body lifted off the ground as if picked up by the wind, but there was no wind. Scarlet tears fell from Shi's closed eyes as she threw her head back. Her body trembled with silent cries for help. Jack moved forward unsheathing his katana.   
Jack stop, Shi cried. Don't comeany closer. A blinding light made the Japanese man cover his eyes with his arm. Shi's scream of terror made him force his eyes open. A blaze of blue fire danced around the woman's body, the flames licked at the pale flesh yet no mark of fire was made. The fire engulfed her wings that were extended high above her head and shoulders, turning them a charcoal black.  
Her long ebony hair flowed gently around her, dancing in the fire. The woman became silent, her body relaxed by the fire's security. Leisurely Shi's eyes opened, the once earth toned colors were replaced with a midnight glow that filled every space of her almond shaped gaze. An awesome force radiated from deep within her being. Even the air surrounding her seemed to hum with power. The red tears stopped but still streaked her colorless cheeks. The blood from her hands still flowed, leaving a little stain on the forest's soil.  
Jack raised his sword a little and took a step forward.   
The woman focused her stare on the man before her. Her dark eyes pierced his, tearing into his soul. Overcome with devout, Jack dropped to his knees. Who are you?  
I am Kanshisha. Guardian of the red dagger of Tengoku and Jigoku , came the reply in a strong powerful voice. Not a trace of the tiny and fragile Shi was left in that voice. Who dare awaken me from my slumber.  
I amJack. I humbly ask for your forgiveness. The woman stared silently at Jack.   
Speak warrior. Be not afraid.  
Are you the same Guardian from my dream?  
No. That is Akushitsu.   
Who is Akushitsu?  
The red dagger of Tengoku and Jigoku.  
Jack was severely puzzled by the answer and he waited respectively for the entity to continue. Many years ago, before your time, there lived a race called the Kaze Ran'na. They are the Guardians of this world and the red dagger of Tengoku and Jigoku. Only one Guardian with a pure heart was able to carry the red dagger with them. We lived peacefully with the human race, never interfering with their lives, until one day.  
A Guardian who protected the red dagger had a dark heart but kept it hidden. The dagger feed off the evil in the Guardian's life till it overpowered the poor soul and infected the body. When the red dagger is able to take a form it is indomitable. It was then able to release it's counterpart in strength and wickedness. A demon from the pits of hell.  
The possessed Guardian grew fond of the demon and it's power. Together they overpowered our defenses and destroyed our home. Many lives were sacrificed to bring the evil down to their knees but our people were no match for their might.  
This demon learned somehow that if he ate the souls of our people he would become invincible. Nothing would be able to stop him.  
How awful, Jack said softly.  
For years the demon and the possessed Guardian terrorized our world until a mighty human warrior decided to stand against this evil. He welded a magic sword and with his blade vanquished the evil, turning him into a diseased and gnarled tree to wither away. As for the Guardian she sacrificed herself to bring the red dagger under control, it's evil locked away deep within it's being.  
Time passed and our race began to die out. Our population weakened with the battle against the demon. We were unable to bring back the many lives that were lost. Our clan, a once powerful race of warriors now dwindled in the thousands and it was then decided that were were to go into hiding to gather strength and numbers.  
It was a few years later that the evil, the human warrior locked up, returned. We still carried the red dagger as the task of guarding it was appointed to us. Many people wanted to fight again but it was insisted that we were to stay where we were. Some did but many didn't. The red dagger was not taken into the battle for fear of repeated history. It was taken by a small band of our people and hidden.  
The people who foolishly charged into the war were destroyed, the man with the magic sword injured. The demon took him and we never saw him again. Thousands, perhaps millions of years passed but our race was never the same.  
The woman sighed and looked down at the dagger in her hands. The red dagger has been passed down from generation to generation but now the world is again in turmoil. The demon is calling for the red dagger. Awakening it's evil. I fear not even a pure hearted Guardian will be able to stop it.  
Jack whispered vehemently. His grasp tightened on his forgotten sword. My father was the warrior you speak of.  
The woman looked solemnly at Jack. I know you are the warrior's descendant from the past. This evil, Aku has become very powerful, many of my people are gone from this land. I thank you warrior for awakening me. Now I can finish the task appointed to me more then a decade ago.  
A decade, Jack repeated. He stood to his feet. What do you mean. What about Shi. This does not make sense.  
This is none of your concern warrior. Your presence is no longer needed. You may go home.  
Jack whispered. It was too good to be true. But I am not from this time.  
The woman drifted back to the ground, stopping from just standing on the ground. The blue flames slowly dissipated into the wind. She took a step towards Jack. He took a step back, unsure.  
You wish to return home do you not.  
Yes. I want to go home.  
Give me your sword. the woman commanded.  
Immediately a warning signal went off in Jack's mind. He never let anyone take his sword from him, but he wanted to go home so badly. He looked at his katana, his hand twitched and the sun danced across it's metal blade. Glancing back at the woman he caught a gleam in the dark gaze. A roguish smile curved at the full lips.  
Where is Shi? the Japanese man asked pulling his sword down so it lay against his thigh.  
Why do you care about the girl. You are going home. Now give me your sword. The woman's hands that still clenched the dagger let go, the dagger remaining where it was. She stretched out her blood stained hands towards Jack.  
  
the woman said, puzzlement clear in her tone. She lowered her hands slowly.  
I wish to know where Shi is. What have you done with her. Jack said.  
The woman let out a laugh, sending chills down the samurai's spine. Shi does not exist. She is nothing more then a mere shadow of myself.  
Jack yelled. I demand to know what has become of Shi. Now!  
You dare speak to a Guardian like that.  
Jack brought his sword up. You are no Guardian. The Japanese man saw a flicker of something pass in the woman's dark eyes. A Guardian you speak of would never be so inhumane about a life. A Guardian is supposed to be pure of heart. Your heart is black.  
The woman narrowed her eyes at the samurai's words. She took another step towards Jack. He raised his weapon a few inches from the her chest.  
What would you know about a black heart. The woman took one more step, the tip of Jack's katana pierced through the blue dress and into something soft. The Japanese man backed off a few inches and saw a drop of scarlet on his blade.  
Does a black heart bleed. Another step.  
Stop demon, Jack commanded moving his katana back again.  
Demon? I am a Guardian. The woman said smiling.   
Jack eyes widened. He remembered that smile from his dream. You're the same woman from my dreams.  
Am I, samurai Jack. Perhaps I am, the ebony winged woman said. And perhaps I am not. Do you trust your dreams.  
Jack shouted severely. No more of your games demon, where is Shi. I demand an answer now!  
No need to get mad warrior, the condescending tone of the woman made the Japanese man's blood boil. She looked towards the sky and closed her eyes. I hear you calling me. I feel your powerAku. Wait for me. (AN Hey did anybody know Aku means evil in Japanese. Well neither did I)   
Jack's heart sank. You're Akushitsu. You're the evil of the red dagger.  
The woman let out an unholy laugh. At your service warrior.  
With a flick of his wrist the Japanese man pressed his blade against the demons neck. Demon from hell I banish you from this body. You no longer have control. Return to where you have came from.  
The woman stared at the man. Do you really think that will work. Jack's eyes widened ever so slightly. You seemed like such a nice young man. The demon slowly reached for the suspended dagger to her left. Too bad I have to kill you. Her fingers came into contact with the cool surface.   
She let out a yell and swung the dagger forward. Her hand stopped, the dagger's gleaming blade mere inches from his face. Her hand shook as if battling to drop the weapon forward. A depth of high focus crossed her face as she barred her teeth like an beast. Jack watched the woman fighting with the dagger tugging on it with both hands, it wouldn't move.   
The metal in her hand exploded in a ball of fire, making the woman let go. She back away from the white flames covering her eyes, moving higher into the sky. No, it can't be. The woman let out a bloodcurdling scream and clutched her head in her hands. She pulled her charcoal black wings around her body as she writhed in torture. the woman screamed. Leave me alone.   
That voice sounded like Shi's,' Jack thought to himself. he yelled.  
help me. That was definitely Shi's voice. The dark wings shook and feather by feather they turned back to their brilliant ivory white, ash floating to the ground like black snow. The white flames around the dagger died suddenly as if by a gust of air and dropped to the ground like a rock, Shi's limp body following right after.  
Jack barely had enough time to sheath his katana before he jumped forward, arms outstretched. The tiny body fell heavily into the Japanese man's arms. A few angel white feathers lazily floated from the sky. Jack went to his knees, resting Shi against him. He brushed back the mass of ebony tangles with quick hasty movements. He wiped the crimson stains from the pale cheeks with the sleeve of his robe.  
Shi wake up. Jack said, his voice lace with care and distress. His answer was Shi's eyes fluttering open. They had a dull look to them.  
Samurai Jack,' a monotone voice spilled into Jack's mind. You must run and take Shi with you.'  
Who are you?, Jack said. What is going on.  
Shi is fighting her past. She does not remember who and what she is. You must leave quickly. Danger is approaching.'  
  
Yes,' the voice said. He has heard the demons calls and is coming. I have suppressed the evil but I do not know how long I can withstand it.'  
Are you and Shi the same?  
Yes and No. Now run warrior. Evil is here.' Shi's body shivered as she closed her eyes and was still. Her passive breathing didn't help the uneasy feeling that settled in the pit of the samurai's stomach. Still, true to her words, he felt a presence nearing but it wasn't Aku. Perhaps more of his lackeys.'  
Standing, Jack lifted Shi and shifted her to his back. He pulled her arms around his neck and grabbed her legs, her head head resting on his shoulder. Taking few steps he paused at the dagger laying on the stain of blood it had caused. Sighing he reached down and picked up the blade with the sleeve of his kimono, tucking it in his red sash.  
With that the Japanese warrior took off running, not realizing the evil that followed them, the evil that was with them, and the evil that was to come.  
  
  
Excuse me readers (O.M.W.O.S. slips into her closet and closes door. For the next the few minutes angry shouting is heard. O.M.W.O.S. opens door a bit scuffled) Sorry, you people have no idea what a pain in the rear end this chapter was. I completely rewrote this three times. Now finally I am semi pleased with it but I feel it is a little different from the way I write. I'm trying to expand on my writing. Why just a year ago I wouldn't dream of writing a curse word but now, well if the chara curses then the chara curses. So enjoy ladies and gentlemen while I take a well deserved coffee break. And the time is exactly 10:45 on the button when I got done with this. I'm getting better every chapter. Pretty soon I'll be able to go to bed at a decent hour but until then I'll do whatever the heck I want. Haha. Ah, I'm going to bed. Good night and happy dreams of Jack for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: I have been given a restraining order by Genndy Tarter Tartersause's (You try spelling or saying his name) Lawyers saying that I don't own the little lines on Jack's forehead when he's angry and that I should stay at least three hundred yards away from Genndy. But I do own new chara's and my insanity.  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst. Blood (A little graphic, not too bad) Violence (What's a story without it) Adult situations  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and blood thirsty vengeance for redemption!!!!!!! (Cackles madly, swinging flaming green scythe) Ahemsorry.  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all Aku lovers but who are afraid to come out of their room.  
Durandel: Don't you mean closet.  
You're one to know Aku lover.  
Durandel: You got a problem with that. I happen to think he's cool.  
Well so do I but I don't go around blabbing it to everybody  
Durandel: Any minute now  
EEK!  
Durandel: Pea brain.  
Ding bat.  
Durandel: Butt munch  
o_O  
Durandel: o_O  
Let's not start that again.  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
A formidable shadow slinked slowly across the barren land. It's massive structure hidden just above the cloud line. It's black figure snaked its way across a empty field, stretching and contorting like the souls of innocent people reaching out for help. Unknown to the villages below, hidden from sight an wickedness that even the most bravest of warriors feared was watching them.  
Deep within the bowls of the black castle a evil demon grew more enraged with every passing second. His gaunt fingers coiled around the arm rest of his thrown digging into the surface with his taloned nails. His foot began an endless tapping that reverberated off the stone walls and continued down the darkened hallways. His steely gaze had narrowed with impatience as he scanned the mirrored screen, edged with scarlet flames. His vampiristic teeth slowly wore themselves down from the aggravated grinding motion.  
He sighed an uncharacteristically burdened sigh. His powerful frame, for a brief moment, become an old bent skeleton. With a wave of his hand the flames closed over the mirror and he was left to himself. Anger rushed forward and he let out a frustrated roar.   
He was so close. He heard her voice, smooth and silky, like a feline's purr. Calling his name, telling him she once again existed. He felt her power, fluctuating with each breath she took. She was evil itself and equal to him. The demon remembered it was she who had awakened him from his slumber. Free to reign over this world.  
He had sent out an army immediately, only to return empty handed. No trace of her. It was as if she had vanished off the face of the planet. Enraged the demon removed his puny troops from his presence permanently. He should of gone himself but he felt the samurai's presence with her and did not wish to deal with him at the time. (AN Why? Because he didn't, darn it) Leaning back the evil stroked his flaming beard recalling the past decade. She was only a child then but it was the aura of power that drawled him to her.  
I have must have the Kaze Ran'na woman, the demon growled to himself. I must have her soul. So sweet and pureand full of essence. he almost salivated at the thought of devouring the woman's soul. I must have her power. An idea formed in the wicked mind of the rogue.   
The demon raised his hand into the air spreading his tenuous fingers. He raised his other hand and selected his index finger. With a quick twist and chilling snap the creature ripped his finger off and held it his open palm. His body naturally healed itself and reproduced the missing limbed. With a quick flick of his wrist a single strand of black fiber appeared, tangled in his fingers. Combining the two objects in his strong hands, he pressed them together molding them as a potter would mold clay. A few moments passed in eerie silence.   
Satisfied with his creation the demon revealed the object, lifting it high in the air for him to admire his work. A tiny figure, curled into a ball, lay in his palm. A maniacal grin twitched at the tight lips.  
Awake from your eternal slumber progeny of darkness, the evil commanded as he threw the figurine to the ground and watched it grow. Twisting, bending, contorting with each movement the figure grew to large proportion. Living tissue grew, organs formed, a steady beating grew louder in the forming heart. Arms stretched up, fingers uncurling from fists. Legs extended to their full length, toes flexing. From the broad back two lumps formed in the flesh, suddenly the soft pallid skin tore and a pair of black bat like wings emerged, dripping with fresh blood.   
Finished, the form lay still, breathing its first breath. It's dark eyes blurred and a hand instinctively reached up to rub them. The hand paused above the beings face and turned to look at the black dagger like claws that formed at the tip of each finger. The creature gathered itself to it's knees and spread the giant leathery wings to their fullest, giving them a few languid movements. The being turned it's dark eyes the awaiting demon and immediately fell to its face in respect.  
My dear lord and master Aku, I await your commandments, each word flowed together into a deep stoic tune.  
The demon smiled and stood to his feet. Arise my son and come forth. The creature obediently stood and closed the gap between them. He bowed his head reverently. Aku placed a hand on the muscular shoulder of the young man. At the touch the individual was instantly clothed in black kimono type pants (AN I have no idea what the heck those things are called) a red obi around his waist. The black hair medium length and devilish looking.   
Now Yurei, Aku said. The man raised his head. Go forth unto this world and find your mother. Bring her to me, alive and unharmed.  
the creature bowed. With a flourish of his long black robe, he was gone. The demon sat back onto his thrown. What started out as a hateful chuckle grew to a full blown wave of pure evil. It's after tones ringing throughout the darkening heavens.  
  


~^~ * ~^~  
  


Red.  
Everything was a dark scarlet. The long kimono she wore was once a brilliant white, now a deep and sweet smelling, vermilion color. The long ivory wings that stretched from her back were drenched with crimson liquid. Her long ebony hair was matted with the same stuff that covered her hands. Nausea swept over her as she stumbled through the dark forest. The smell was getting to her, almost overpowering the fear that gripped her in it's claws.  
Why was she afraid, she couldn't remember. Why was she covered in this stuff. What was it. She had never seen it before. It was thick like syrup and smelled bad. It smelled likedeath. A scream behind made her halt her escape and turn. She squinted in the darkness and saw a shadow lurking behind a tree. It was bent over, a crunching of bones was heard and the shriek of pain faded.   
Another scream, long and loud and filled with terror. The tall and lean figure stood gazing at the girl with black eyes. It was from she the scream had came from. He wiped the blood from his chin and licked his red lips. He poised ready to pounce. Turning to run, the evil creature attacked, grabbing a handful of slick black hair. The little girl screamed and the clawed hand slipped on the red liquid freeing the child. The girls breath came out in little gasps as she retreated deeper into the forest, the demon right on her heels. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and the stench of bloodshed that permeated his black skin.   
She pushed through a brush and staggered into an opening of the woods, tearing her stained kimono. A small stream playfully ran over the large rocks, unaware of the danger the lurked about. Where was she. Had she been here before. She couldn't remember anything. She could hear branches snapping behind her as the beast closed the gap. Closercloser. The monster leaped, it's taloned claws slicing through the air. The girl turned at the sound, her eyes wide with fear. The dark gaze filled with red as a unearthly howl echoed through the quiet forest.  
  
With a shout Shi sat up in darkness, gasping for air. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, her cheeks damp from unrestrained tears. Shi pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort as she tried to console her spirit. It was just a dreamthat's all it wasjust a dream' the woman shivered despite the warm air surrounding her. She felt herself losing control, wanting to break down. Jack where are you?' Shi looked around at the different surroundings. She was in a hotel of some sort she finally decided. She recognized the same things from the place she lived at but cleaner and more civilized.   
She saw her green robe hanging from a hook in the wall, her small satchel on a chair and her dagger laying on top. Shi trembled when her gaze fell on the gleaming red metal. The room held no trace of the samurai ever being there. She immediately felt her chest tighten with abandonment. (AN Not that kind of tighten you hentai's)  
A stab of pain made her look down. Pulling a bit of her dark kimono away she revealed a white bandage tapped to her skin, a red smear in the middle. It was then she noticed her hands were bandaged as well. Crimson stained her palms and the white crisp cloth that wrapped around her small hands.  
She experimentally flexed her hands into fists, hissing with pain of her naiveness. What happened to me' Shi's memory blurred at the past events. Why can't I remember.'   
The angel winged woman buried her head in her hands and closed her eyes. It must of been something awful. My heart hurts like something was squeezing it and my hands they haven't healed so it couldn't of been too long ago perhaps a couple of hours. Something horrible happenedJack where are you.' Shi repeated the plea in her head.   
A slamming door outside her room made her jump. Angry voices were heard retreating down the hall. I can't be here by myself, Shi said outloud as she slid her feet to the end of the bed. Her bare feet brushed against something and she drew up, surprise and fear rushing to her mind. Looking over the edge of the mattress, Shi saw a straw bowl. Wait a minute that's not a bowl.' Reaching down the woman picked up the object.   
It's Jack's hat. Shi replied her happiness peeking through her troubled soul. He must still be here. The woman was on her feet in an instant. She grabbed her robe and drew her wings close to her back, as a bird would tuck it's wings in. She then threw the material over her, covering her body. She reached for her small leather bag, feeling the small objects inside and tied it to her black obi. Shi's hand paused over the red dagger, taking a breath she snatched the blade in her hand and quickly slid it into dark colored sash behind her back.  
Passing by a small mirror Shi stopped and looked at her reflection. Her skin was pale like the moon from her nightmare, dark rings around her tired hollow eyes, and her hair was a tangled mass. She quickly ran her fingers through the black locks but gave up and wished she had a brush. Instead she hastily braided it and slung it back over her shoulder, so it rested in the middle of her back.  
Opening the door a crack, Shi heard nothing. Pulling it further open the woman looked out and saw no one. Slipping into the hallway she closed the door quietly and headed in the direction she thought was out.  
Loud rock-and-roll type music blasted from a juke box in the corner of the bar environment. Shi stopped in the doorframe and looked around. A few grungy looking aliens sat at a table playing cards, an old drunk was sitting at the bar. The bartender was cleaning out a glass, paying little attention to the drunk who kept asking him for another drink. For a brief moment Shi wanted to turn and go back to her room but she had to find Jack.  
Timidly she wandered into the view of the inhabitants of the bar. Everyone except the drunk and bartender looked up at the new body in the room. Keeping her eyes to the ground Shi walked briskly to the bar and sat on one of the stools. She clasped her hands together over the straw hat she had forgotten she carried and glanced out of the corner of her eye. The men had returned to their card game. Shi sighed and relaxed.  
Hello love, what can ah do for ya. Shi jumped at the light southern accented voice. She looked up into the face of a Dobutsu. His cat like ears stretched towards the heavens twitching with every little sound. Sleek tan fur covered his human body. His slitted yellow eyes glowed eerily at her, but his mouth was turned up into a smile, showing his animalistic fanged teeth.  
He tilted his head a fraction and his smile disappeared. Ah'm sorry miss, ah didn't mean to startle ya.  
Shi realized she was looking at him strangely. No, it's all right.  
The smile reappeared. The names Jet. Welcome to the Cat's Meow. (AN, hey don't laugh, that's all I could think of) The man paused. Ya okay love, ya look a little pale.  
Shi rested her chin on her folded hands. Did you ever have a dream where it seems like it really happened but when you wake up you can't remember if it's real or not?  
Can't say that ah have. How's about a drink. What would ya like.  
Shi shook her head. Thank you but I don't have any money. The woman shifted on her seat, unconsciously tugging her emerald robe closer to her body. Um sir.  
the alien interrupted politely.  
do you by chance know where the Terran I was with went to?  
Ya mean Jack?  
Yes, have you seen him.  
Jet scratched his ear. Last ah saw him was about an hour ago. Said he had somethin' to do.  
Do you know if he's coming back, Shi couldn't hide the fear and abandonment in her voice. She found it hard the breath, her eye stung with unshed tears.  
The Dobutsu set the glass he was cleaning down on the bar. No worries love, Jet's voice was soft and caring. Ah know Jack, he's helped my family before. Ah know for a fact that he'll be back. Shi looked up and smiled. Now how's about a drink, on the house then.  
Thank you Jet but I don't drink. Perhaps some water, Shi said noticing Jet's look of disappointment.  
Water it is, the cat creature turned and Shi saw his long sleek tail swishing back and forth as he worked.   
Excuse me Missy, the slurred voice of the drunk a couple of seats away from her said. Shi turned her head. Would you be so kind as to lend me a few credits for a drink?  
Charlie you leave her alone, Jet warned the alien drunk. He set a glass of water down in front of Shi. No worries about Charlie here, he's as harmless as a fly.  
Shi smiled again and took the water. Thank you, she said as she took a sip. The cool water felt good on her parched throat as she drained the cup.  
How do know Jack, Shi asked when Jet refilled her glass. You said he helped your family?  
Well it's been a while since ah seen him but he helped my little sister when she was over her head in a financial problem. Are ya in some kind of trouble. Shi looked at him sharply. Jet laughed. It's not my business to ask but I kinda figured ya be in some kind of trouble since Jack's helpin' ya. That blokes got a good heart. He'll help anybody in need.  
I don't know if Jack can help me, Shi looked into her glass and swirled the water around. I don't know if anyone can help me.'  
Ah'm sure he can help a Kaze Ran'na in need. Shi's head shot up, anxiety crossed her dark eyes. No worries love, ah won't say anythin'. Ya're safe here. Jet smiled kindly. His ears twitched to the left of him and he turned his head to the door. Shi looked as well but saw nothing.  
Not again, Jet growled. As soon as the words left his mouth the swinging door of the bar was practically ripped form it's hinges as a group of reject outlaws sauntered through. There were three of them, reptilian looking creatures. Humanoid bodies covered in green scales, a long tail that shifted back and forth wickedly, their face pointed into a muzzle, where a blue tongue flicked in and out every now and then. They carried heavy artillery, partially hidden by their long trench coats they wore.  
Hey love, Jet said slowly and quietly not taking his eyes off the group. When ah say so, ah want to jump over the bar next to me and hide there. Don't come up till ah say so. Got it. Don't say anythin' just nod. Shi barely nodded her head, paralyzed where she sat, hoping when the time came she would be able to move.  
One of the hired guns probably their leader, looked straight at Shi and bared his teeth in what he thought was a smile. He strolled over to her and sat down on the empty next to her. Shi noticed the men who were playing a game of cards had disappeared, even the drunk was no where to be seen. The angel winged woman was about to stand up when a scaly hand clamped down on her bare knee. Her first reaction was to slap the hand or face that belong to it but she stayed still.  
What are ya doin' here Ranzor, Jet spat balling his hands into fists. The yellow eyes slit to almost nothing. I thought ah told ya'll to leave.  
The scaled beast turned his black eyes to the cat creature. Are you talking to me boy, he hissed.  
Get out of my bar before ah call the cops on ya. Jet reached over to his left but the mercenary beat him to it. A silver hand gun appeared in the reptiles hand, the barrel pressed against's the bartenders neck. Jet swallowed but didn't move, his wide eyes trained on the the creature before him.  
Is that any way to treat a customer, Ranzor said in a patronizing manner. He moved the barrel of the gun a fraction of inch to the left and fired, shattering a couple of bottles that were mounted on the wall. Jet didn't flinch as a piece of broken glass grazed his cheek, Shi couldn't help but yelp, and the two other reptilian men laughed heinously.   
Ranzor chuckled to himself. Why aren't you laughing Jet, I thought it was hilarious. His attitude turned ugly. he commanded  
Jet said.  
What about you doll, the cold blooded creature turned his attention to Shi. Didn't you think that was funny.  
Leave her alone Ranzor, she's got nothin' to do with this.  
Shut up, the lizard snarled back handing Jet with his gun. The man stumbled but kept his balance by the surprise attack. Ranzor ran a scaly hand across Shi's cheek. You're a pretty little thing. What's your name.  
Shi reached up to slap the mans face when she had a better idea. She smiled innocently and batted her eyes. My names Midori what's yours?  
I'm the meanest toughest hired gun there ever was, Ranzor and these two here are Kane and Cato, my brothers.  
Family huh, why don't you ditch these two and you and I get out here. Shi stood and walked behind the reptilian man. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and reached slowly for the gun in his hand. She stole a glance at Jet and motioned with her eyes to do whatever he was going to do.  
Ranzor reached around and pulled Shi onto his lap. I like you already doll.  
Shi laughed and pulled herself away from the man. She boosted herself onto the bar and crossed her legs. Tucking her hands behind her back she motioned for a nearby bottle.   
How's about you give me a kiss doll, Ranzor said setting his gun on the bar next to him. He leaned forward.  
Of course but first close your eyes, I'm really shy about kissing, Shi said wrapping her fingers around the bottles neck. The man narrowed his eyes at her. Oh please, the woman pouted.  
Ranzor eyed her for a moment longer then slowly closed his eyes. Pucker up big boy. Shi raised the bottle in the air and brought it down on the lizards head, smashing it into shards. At the same time Jet grabbed her around the waist and hauled her over the bar while reaching for his hidden weapon. With glass in his eyes the reptile roared his anger blindly reaching for his gun. His two brothers doing the same.  
With misaimed shots above them, Shi and Jet huddled under the bar. Frag love, ya've got guts, the Dobutsu said admiringly.  
Just don't let me prove it again, the angel winged woman said covering her head with her hands as glass rained down on them.  
Jet smiled. No worries now that ah've got my staff, they don't stand a chance. Shi looked at the silver rod in his hands. Stay here. The cat creature stood and hopped back over the bar. The woman curled into a ball and listened to the fighting around her. There were many different sounds, and they melded together into one till she couldn't differentiate between them. Shi clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. A lost memory surged forward.  
Fighting, it was meal against metal, silver sparks, men shouting, woman screaming. Everyone was screaming around her, she was screaming too, she couldn't stop. Red, everyone was stained with scarlet liquid.  
A hand grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet roughly. She fought against the person, striking forward with her fists.  
Shi it's me.  
Jack,' Shi opened her eyes and stared into the black gaze of the Japanese man. she cried collapsing against him. Strong arms encircled her giving her a feeling of safety and security. She buried her head in Jack's shoulder, drenching the white material with her tears. Tears not from the fight but from her memory.  
It's all right Shi.   
You left me, the woman said not meaning to sound as pathetic as she did.  
I'm sorry Shi, I'm here, I promise I wont ever leave you again. Jack whispered soothingly.  
The woman looked up and the Japanese man wiped away the last tear that hadn't fallen from her cheek. He smiled and Shi felt her fear fading away along with her memory.  
Aww, now that's the most touchin' thing ah ever saw, a voice next to them said. The two turned to see Jet standing next to the unconscious reptilian men trio. He leaned on his metal pole and grinned. Ah told ya they didn't have a chance. Jack, mate, would ya mind helpin' me get rid of this riff raff here.  
Jack nodded his head but turned back to Shi. Are you all right. Were you hurt.  
I'm fine. Just a little shook up that's all.  
Ya should have seen her Jack. Jet said. She cracked that fraging, pardon my language, lizard over the head with a bottle of rum. That poor fool didn't know what hit him.  
Did you really do that?  
Shi shrugged her shoulders. He wouldn't leave me alone. So instead of fighting I played his game.  
That was dangerous but I'm glad you're all right.  
Hey love, where did ya come with that name, Jet asked as he drug one of the unconscious men towards the door. Mi something.  
Shi said looking at the ground. It was my mother's name.   
An awkward silence filled the room. It's a beautiful name, Jet said. Most likely to a beautiful woman. Ah think ah'll just shut up before ah stick my other foot in my mouth. But before ah do that, ah wanna say ya two can stay the night here. It's still safe and ah wont take no for an answer.  
Jack looked at Shi who was picking up some broken glass from the ground, the robe she wore was barely hanging on her shoulders, revealing the tips of her ivory wings. He turned back to Jet.  
Yes, we will stay the night. I thank you for generosity.  
No worries mate, ah'm only repaying the debt ah owe ya.  
  
  
I think I'll stop here for the night. This chapter is long enough as it is. The time is 10:50, not bad but I did better the last chapter. Now, I know you're asking yourself two things, one Jet's sister, well after I'm finished with this story, I have two more lined up and one is about Jet's little sister. And the other is like a missing scene from this chapter. Where did Jack go, what did he do, that type of thing. Two is Jet's accent, he has a Texas drawl but he speaks like an Australian. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. I wish to thank everyone once again who reviewed my story, you people are the only thing that keeps me writing, that and the fact I love to write. ^_^ It's late, I'm tired and I got college tomorrow so I'll sign off for now. Sayonara, bai bai, goodbye, cio, mushi mushi. Wait that's hello for the telephone, sigh, I am tired. Happy drea- (Falls asleep. Chibi figure pops up.) Hi, I'm Rae, O.M.W.O.S fell asleep before she could say Happy dreams. WellHappy dreams. (waves wildly) Bye. (Hops into chibi Gundam Mercy and flies away)


	9. Chapter 9

Angel wings  


  
Disclaimer: I own everything and yet I own nothing. New chara's and my insanity do not count.  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst. Blood (referring to a couple of wounds) Nudity (Not really but well you know, my kind of nudity)   
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and Cadbury's chocolate egg thingys. Yum. ^_^  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
Deep within a forest, a lone figure walked around an old abandoned fire. He bent down and scooped the cold ashes into his hand. Tilting his head sideways he let the black snow drift slowly to the ground. His dark eyes caught a white feather drifting in the wind above him. Standing, he snatched the plum from the air and brought it to his face running the softness across his mouth, inhaling the fading scent.   
She was here.'  
Spreading the giant black wings from his lithe body, the man took off into the sky. The feather floated back down from the heavens, it's brightness dulled to a deep gray.  
  


+~+~+~+  


  
Shi sighed as she dipped her toes into the hot springs water. Twisting her braid up she secured it with her black obi. Shedding her dark kimono she folded it neatly and placed it next to her things. Grabbing a thin towel, she wrapped it around her body loosely but found it was difficult to do with her ivory wings. Shi lazily lowered her body into the water, grateful for its warm healing.   
Sitting on the steps the angel winged woman reminded herself to thank Jet again for letting her use the natural hot springs that were at the hotel. Leaning back Shi closed her eyes. She and Jack had agreed to stay but only if he let them help clean up. A few hours later the bar was spotless. The sun was beginning to set when Jet suggested they use the hot springs to relax while he finished some business at the bar before he closed shop.   
Jack walked silently with Shi to her room, neither one said anything. Shi glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw the Japanese man's face held a distracted expression, as if he was some place else.   
Shi said quietly, hoping that he really didn't hear her.  
Yes Shi.  
  
That was their impressive conversation. Jack left Shi to go back to the bar with Jet to make sure Ranzor didn't return while she went to her room. Leaning against the closed door of her room, Shi sighed and clasped her hands together as if she was praying. Something bad did happen and Jack wont tell me anything. Did I do something?' Shi paused, feeling the sharp edge of the red dagger against her back.   
Pushing herself from the door, the angel winged woman strolled over the balcony window and opened it. Stepping out she shivered at the cool breeze blowing. It danced across her skin and played in her hair. Taking off the green robe that had become a hassle she laid the material over a wicker chair next to her, thus freeing her wings. She stretched them a little enjoying the movement, loosening up bunched muscles.   
Shi looked at her wrapped hands and tugged at the material, unwrapping them. Taking a look she saw a thin cut across her palms as if she was holding something sharp tightly in her hands. She then peeled the bandage from her chest, a small red smear was all that was left on her pale skin. Taking a relaxing dip in the springs didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.  
Scooting off the step she sat on Shi waded deeper into the springs water. Kicking with her feet she made tiny little frothy bubbles that popped when they hit the surface. Pausing in the middle of the spring, the water came to Shi's mouth when she stepped on her tiptoes. She sighed making small ripples on the waters surface. Moving her wings back and forth she recalled the little birds that used to clean themselves in puddles of water and felt a giggle rising but suppressed it. Shi sighed again this one burdened with her many thoughts. She pushed herself through the water reflecting on the past events.   
  
The woman shifted in the water at her name and turned to see the form of Jack at the far end of the spring. Her earthen eyes met his sable black. She instinctively sank further into the water, her chin just above the water line.   
I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be here. Jack stood where he sat at the water's edge and turned.  
Shi said a little loudly then she intended, moving through the sluggish water. The Japanese man halted but didn't turn around. Please don't goI don't want to be alone. The man seemed to hesitate before turning back around and sitting just at the edge of the water. Shi deposited herself a step, the water coming just below her ribcage. She tucked her long legs up and rested her chin on them.  
How are your hands?, Jack asked looking away from her.  
They're healed. What about your shoulder?  
It's healed.  
are you well?  
Yes Shi, why do you ask.  
You seem to be in a world of your own.   
I've been thinking, I'm sorry if I seem distant.  
Shi pushed the water around her with a hand, she suddenly didn't feel like talking.   
  
  
Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the woman turned her earthen eyes to him. Shi there's some things I have to tell you about me.  
I know who you are Jack.  
You do?  
Shi smiled. There has not gone a day that I haven't heard about the warrior who carries the sword of the lord and fights for the freedom of those enslaved by Aku. People say he has the strength of a god, the mind of a wise man, the heart of an angel.  
That is truly too much flattery for one man. I do not deserve such words to be mine. People do not who I am. Jack said looking at his reflection in the liquid mirror.  
I know you, Shi said. And I think these words fit perfectly. But there's one thing they forgot.  
What might that be?, the Japanese man looked up.  
This warrior has the looks of my fatherwhen he was young. Shi smiled but her eyes betrayed her true feelings and she turned her head, resting it on her knees.  
  
  
The two looked up, both interrupted by each other, Jack smiled warmly. You first.  
Shi sighed and moved her wings back and forth making little waves. Jack, there's a lot you don't know about meand my people. We are, were the Guardians of this world and ofI carry with me a red bladed dagger. That blade wasn't always red in the beginning it was white, like a pure soul. Over the thousands of years it has become stained with the blood of it's masters. Taken by a small band of my people it was hidden until about decade ago. A Guardian who was thought to be pure hearted tried to steal the dagger but was caught. In the end, after a fierce and horrible battle our race dispersed and the dagger was given back to the rightful Guardian to take care of.  
  
I don't know, Shi said wringing her hands together. I'm not even sure this is how it really happened. I've pieced together most of my peoples past from passing strangers or in old history books that haven't been burned byHis soldiers.  
Do you not know how you came to have the dagger in your possession. Jack asked.  
The angel winged woman shook her head slowly. I haveno memory of my past, from the age of a decade and three years my mind is a blur. It's as if someone put a veil over my eyes, sometimes I think I remember something but then it fades before I can grab hold. The woman's breath was shaky as she stared at the water. My sleep is plagued by gruesome nightmares, that I think are memories trying to find their way to the surfaceand I'm afraidafraid that they may be true. Shi looked away from the Japanese man and wiped angrily at her falling tears.  
Something brushed against her bare shoulder and the angel winged woman peeked through her bangs. Jack had moved closer to the woman and the sleeve of his kimono swayed back and forth coming into contact with her skin. He leaned over gathering the woman tightly in his arms, not caring that he was soon soaked.   
In the man's hold Shi tensed, the strong arms encircling her loosened immediately and she clutched at the flowing robe trying to pull him back. Resting her head against Jack's shoulder the woman closed her eyes, the anxiety and fear draining from her mind and body. She relaxed and leaned into the embrace, wrapping her own arms around the waist of the warrior, her small hands splayed across his broad back.  
An eternity and day seemed to pass as the two held each other in silence before Shi finally pulled away still holding onto the arms of Jack. Looking into his eyes she sighed and smiled.  
Jack asked amusingly.  
When I'm with you Jack, I'm not afraid, I have no nightmares, no fears. I feel almost  
the Japanese man suggested with a smile.  
Shi looked at him solemnly, with a flick of her hand she splashed Jack. Yeah, normal. The warrior retaliated with a scoop of water being thrown at the angel winged woman. Shi gasped and fought back, soaking whatever wasn't wet. Laughing they were in the midst of their water fight when a loud cough brought their attention to Jet standing a couple feet away from them.  
He shook his head grinning. Ah don't even want to know how this started. Ah thought maybe ya'd all like something cleanand dry to wear. Jet held up some clothes. Ah don't know yer size so ah figured ya just wear something of my sisters for the night.  
Shi tugged her towel closer and stood, water raining from her hair and wings. She shook them as she gathered the clothes from the tall Dobutsu.  
Ahh come on, Jet complained. Ah hate water.  
I'm sorry Jet. Thank you for the clothes. Shi said returning back to her room.  
Jet sat Indian style next to Jack who was ringing the water from his clothes. Here mate, ah think ya need these. He handed the Japanese man a pair of tattered jeans and a black t-shirt. Jack looked at the clothing then at Jet.  
It's all ah got right now, on account ah have to do some laundry. No worries?  
No worries, Jack said smiling.  
  


+~+~+~+  


  
Shi sat curled up on a couch next to Jet, laughing behind her hands, her dark eyes sparkling with mirth at the tale of how he beat Ranzor senseless at a game of cards. Dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white shirt she altered to fit her wings, she kept her hair down in order for it to dry.   
Tell me about your family.  
There's not much to tell. My mother's family came from land down under and my father was from the south of the North lands. Ah have five siblings, we all own a chain of bars called the Cat's meow. And Jack saved my little sis. Although ah think she deserved the trouble she got into. Can never keep her mouth shut. Shi laughed again.  
Jet smiled and his ears twitched. Hey mate, how's those clothes fit ya. He turned to the doorway of the lounge they were at, behind the bar.  
Jack tugged at the waistband of the jeans he wore. They are a little strange to me, I am not accustom to wearing these kinds of clothes.  
Shi twisted sideways and glanced up at Jack. You mean jeans?  
Ah think he means pants love, Jet said, moving aside to make room for Jack to sit on the couch that looked as though it had been through hell and back a couple of times. (AN, I love my couch that's been through hell and back a couple of times. Nice and cushy)   
Puzzled Shi looked at Jack as he sat down. You've never worn pants before?  
Well yes but not the kind you think. Jack answered. Shi nodded her head, not fully understanding.  
Ya see love, Jack's not from-.  
I am not from around here, the Japanese man interrupted. Where I come from we dress differently.  
As do I Shi stopped. I remember.  
What do you remember, Jack asked taking Shi's hand into his.  
I remember white. Pure, like the moon's light. Smooth like silk, no, Shi's hand slid from Jack's into her own lap. No that's just a dream I had. The woman bowed her head almost guilty and gave a faulty smiled I'm sorry, I'm justI'm just tired. Perhaps I'll turn in early. Shi stood to her feet.  
Ahh okay, Jet said. G'night then.  
Jack stood as well. I'll walk you to your room.  
No it's all right, Shi said.  
I want to, please.   
Shi gave in and nodded her head. Good night Jet and thank you for every thing.  
No worries love. Sleep well.  
Shi left the room with Jack following closely behind. Again they walked in silence, the angel winged woman brought her hair forward, over her shoulder and began braiding it. Jack tilted his head a bit and reached out touching the pale skin between her wings and shoulder blades. Shi jumped and whirled around.  
I'm sorry Shi, Jack bowed. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was looking at the strange marking on your skin.  
Shi frowned for a moment then realized what he meant and she smiled. It's called a tattoo. I don't remember when I got but it must of been when I was young. I think it's a marking of my family, like a crest. The woman continued down the hall, towards her room.  
I've been talking to Jet, Jack said, And he says there's a group of Kaze Ran'na's hiding out in a city called L.A.  
You mean the city of Lost Angels. That's across the ocean. How does Jet know?  
He told me he has a brother in the North lands. He said they've been there a couple years. Perhaps your family is with them.  
Shi's face fell and she closed her eyes, she shook her head slowly. No, my family is not with them. I know where they are, they are with the stars.  
I'm sorry, Jack whispered.  
Don't be, my sorrow is enough for one person. Shi sighed a shaky sigh. It's strange, I don't remember a lot of things but I remember my mother, my father, and my brother just clearly as the day I lost them, my lord. The term slipped out and she twisted away when she felt the silver drops of grief beginning to form.  
My lady, Jack paused when Shi looked up. I too know what is like to lose loved ones  
You feel as though you're alone on this world Shi continued.  
Where there is no one to understand you, Jack finished.  
The two looked at each. I guess we do understand each other, Shi said smiling a little.  
I guess we do, the Japanese man echoed.  
Shi leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jack in a hug resting her cheek against his chest. Her white wings enfolded the both of them. I'm glad you're my friend Jack.  
Friend,' Jack rolled the label in his head, many friends he had not but for some reason the title didn't feel right, like it didn't belong to him. Still despite his wavering thoughts, he managed to say, Me too.  
The angel winged woman pulled away from the warrior and looked at him. She smiled which turned into a yawn.  
Get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us. Jack turned to leave.  
  
The Japanese man turned back. What is it Shi.  
Good night.  
Good night Shi. May you have peaceful dreams.  
Only when you're with me.' Shi nodded and slipped into her room, closing the door softly. She sighed and leaned against it, tracing patterns in the woodgrain with her finger. why do you help me. Is that such a hard question to ask. I'm I afraid of the answer.'  
Jack leaned against Shi's door and sighed. who are you. Why have our paths intertwined with each other. Will I fail you like I have failed so many others.'  
Pushing herself from the door Shi strolled to her bed and sat down. Jack moved from the door as he heard the light footsteps of the angel winged woman crossing the room. The Japanese warrior wandered back down the hall to the bar, he watched Jet pull the shades of the bar down. His ears twisted back when Jack entered the room.  
Can you hear everything, Jack asked sitting at the bar.  
Nah mate, ah didn't hear ya and Shi talking. Jet answered grabbing a broom by the front door and sticking it behind the counter.  
How did you know we were talking.  
Ahh, hehe, Jet scratched his head sheepishly. Sorry bout that Jack, ah didn't mean to hear anything, the ears and all.  
All is forgiven.  
Eh, if ya don't mind me askin', why didn't ya tell Shi that ya ain't from this time, the Dobutsu asked as he wiped down the counter.  
To be honestI don't know, Jack answered, unconsciously tugging at the collar of the black shirt he wore.   
Ya don't know? That ain't like ya Jack. Ya okay mate, ya look a little flushed around the gills.  
I'm fine.  
Ya know, that's another thing ah can hear.  
Jack asked.  
A Terran's voice tremors one note above their normal sound when they lie. It's a blessin' and a curse these ears.  
The Japanese man didn't answer. He stared at the mahogany colored bar with great interest. Different emotions flowed through him but only one was able to make it's way to his heart. Unnoticed or unwanted, it was still there, just beyond his grasp.  
Here mate, ah think ya need this. Jet placed a shot glass and a small bottle next to it. A familiar smell rose from the opening.  
Jack smiled. he said with almost sheer bliss.   
Yep, ah've been savin' it for a special occasion. This is as good a time as any. Ya know this stuff sure can knock a Dobutsu off it's feet. Whew, ah learned never drink and then try to fight. It don't work.  
The Japanese man poured some of the clear liquid and took a sip. (O.M.W.O.S. says don't drink and drive, especially with sake, very very strong stuff ~_+) He stared ruefully into his cup and let his breath out slowly.  
Ya like her don't ya, Jet stated more then asked.  
Jack jerked his head up, a mix of shock and embarrassment crossed his face but was quickly masked. Yes, she is my friend, he emphasized on every word.  
Jet raised an eyebrow. Ya're words or hers?  
  
Ya're lyin' again Jack. The creature smiled teasingly. How long have ya known Shi?  
Only a few days.  
And ya insist on accompanying her halfway across this desolate planet why?  
Jack poured himself another drink but just swirled the contents around. She has no one, she doesn't even have family. Her race almost vanished because of Aku and there's a thread of hope of her finding someone, then yes I would help her, despite certain consequences Wouldn't you do the same?  
Jet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Well ah'm not ya Jack but if it were me ah'd do it if ah loved the girl.  
The Japanese man set the glass down and stood. You and I are more alike then you think. Good night Jet.  
Night Jack, the Dobutsu called to the back of the retreating warrior. He smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time. Picking up the bottle he took a sniff and wrinkled his nose at the strong order. He then shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of the liquid. Making a weird sound, his eyes crossed and he set the container down, reaching blindly for any source of water.  
  


+~+~+~+  
  


A dark shadow danced across the ceiling of the small room. It moved slowly from one corner to the next as a predator about to pounce on it's prey. It circled the room several times and as if it had become a living being on it's own, the black shadow slid down the wall's textured surface and slithered to the open balcony door. There it rejoined it's creator. The paper thin curtains swayed idly in the cool breeze made by the figure that drifted into the room.  
Taunt ebony flesh extended high above the windblown hair. Dark eyes; holding no emotion, gazed steely at the sleeping form of Shi. The thin lips that were straight as an arrow parted into sadistic grin as the creature neared the still form. Uncurling his fist the being slid the dagger like claws against each other, making small grating noises that he found soothing to the mind.  
The mind that held little thoughts but only one command. Go forth unto this world and find your mother. Bring her to me, alive and unharmed.' No more was given, not a destination or a description. One was not needed. He knew what she looked like and where he could find her. She left a trail of light unseen to the naked eye but sensed if one was blood. It was strange, the light grew dimmer every time he neared.   
A haze of light surrounded the woman but the blackness that he wore around him absorbed it. Shi's light breathing grew heavy as if it were a burden to breath when he was close. Her skin paled in the moonlight when he stood above her. The being watched her silently, watching every little movement. A sudden bloom of air swept through the room and the woman shivered and curled up on her side bringing her angel wings up.   
The creature jumped back when the feathers brushed against him. He hissed with wariness and looked at the hand that had been touched. The normal colorless skin had taken on a soft healthy color andhe brought the hand to his face and pressed it against his lips, feeling the warmth that he never had. Bringing it back to eye level he saw the color fading and warmth dissipating.   
Shi shifted uncomfortably in her sleep and grimaced as if she was in pain. She murmured in her sleep and shivered again. The being growled and reached for the woman. He stopped, his hand hovering over her face, her breath tickled his palm and he drew back once more. New and never been used emotions surged forward. Intriguement. Suspicion. Apprehension. Warmth. Everything swirled together into a thick soup that he had no control over. No way to climb out.   
The creature growled with uncertainty and backed away from the persecutor. He oscillate the giant black wings back and forth, creating a stir of things. Not knowing what to do he turned and exited the room. Pausing in the doorway he looked over his shoulder at the woman who seemed to settle when there was a small distance between them.   
Turning back to the midnight sky the spawn of hatred spread the leathery black wings and took off into the night. The wind rushed through his hair as he climbed high into the sky. The more higher he went the less emotions he felt. Bursting through a dark cloud he hovered, looking down at the tiny firefly lights of the town.   
Now is not the time to retrieve you, but soon mothersoon.'  
  
  
To quote the words of Samurai Vickie; Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Takes a deep breath) hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Whew, finally I finished this chapter. Kudos for me ^_^ The time is (Looks at clock) 9:01. Where there's a will there's way. Wow wee, this is a long sucker, well it happens. I'm just so glad I finished this. You know, I think I might actually finish this fic. I have a problem of finishing stuff. I have a ReBoot story that spans over the lifetime of a Guardian and her children, and her children's children all in here (Taps head) My friend Rae keeps harping on me to start writing a Dangerous Love' but I'm busy with this. I promised her I would start the first chapter but one story at a time. To tell ya the truth I think I got a little carried away and overloaded. Plus another thing is ReBoot was canceled on the Cartoon Network and so I don't have any episodes to encourage me like I do my Samurai Jack fic. Well I do have you readers to thank too. Go ahead take a bow, you all deserve credit yourselves. We all take time out of our lives to stop and read, and write what's in here (places hand over heart) They may be some cartoon form but they're from our heart and maybe past experiences that create what we write. Sorry, I'm getting all weepy and sappy. It may only be nine but I'm tired so I'll sign off here. Night ya'll.   
P.S. BirdyJae, you e-mail addy doesn't work. I can't get a hold of you. So how about you e-mail me and I can just reply with my chapters. Does that work out okay, if not wellI don't know what to do. I am quite basic when it comes to the internet thing, I'm too busy with writing and other stuff to go gallivanting around the net.  
Rae: You just keep writing and nobody pays attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Angel wings  


  
Disclaimer: I own, umm (taps chin thoughtfully) gee, I don't know what I own. (Rae leans over and whispers in O.M.W.O.S.'s ear) Oh that's right, I own new chara's (Rae whispers again) And my insanity.   
Warnings: New Charas, Angst. A tiny bit of blood (Cuts and scraps)  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and best friends who know everything well almost everything. ^_^;;  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
Thank you so very much again Jet, Shi practically toppled the Dobutsu over as she hugged him around the neck, giving him a peck on the cheek. Even covered in fur one could see the slight blush forming on Jet's face.  
Ya're welcome love, have a safe walk about.  
Shi tilted her head and smiled. Don't you mean journey?  
Yeah, that's what ah said. Take it easy love, ah'm not as young as ah used to be, Jet joked. These old bones aren't what they used to be.  
You're not that old, you're younger then me, Shi said playfully pushing the cat creature.  
Yeah but ah'm on my sixth life.  
Jack stood a little ways away from the two, he carried a small pack put together by him and Jet containing some necessities they might need on their weeks journey to the ocean's front. His smile hidden, he watched Shi detach herself from Jet, noticing the way she kept her wings folded to her back, instead of wrapping them around Jet like she did him. Was he being smug or perhaps possessive, maybe he had the right to be.   
No, Shi considers me a friend, nothing more.' Jack scolded himself mentally. I have no right to think such things.'  
Ya're ready mate, Jet's words broke through the Japanese man's thoughts.  
Jack answered bowing and exchanging handshakes with the other man. We have a long journey ahead of us but it will be well worth it.  
Shi looked at Jack and smiled with what seemed like a nervous smile. She preoccupied herself with pulling her green robe over her wings. She tugged at the hem of her freshly washed navy blue kimono making sure it was straight. She slid a hand over the little pouch she tied at her waist from the beginning of her adventure, feeling the contents inside. One last check, Shi felt the handle of her dagger she wrapped in a strip of cloth pressing against her back where she had placed it inside her dress.  
She looked up again and smiled, this one filled with new hope and courage. Yes, I am ready too. Goodbye Jet, thank you for everything you have done for us.  
No worries love, it's the least ah can do for such a pretty lady and an old friend. Just do me the favor and stay safe.  
We will.  
See ya later Jack. Jet then tilted his head towards the sky and his ears flattened. He added in a quiet voice, Be careful, there's something in the wind, ah feel it. Don't let yar mind stray from your quest.  
Jack felt a shiver run through him, a Dobutsu's words were never wrong. He glanced at Shi who bent down to pick a flower near the path they would take out of the city. She placed it in her hair and turned when she felt Jack's stare. She smiled almost guilty for acting a little childish.  
I won't, Jack answered.  
Good luck on yar walk about mate. Jet's concerned words were gone, his happy go lucky attitude was back. See ya later Shi, he yelled to the distant figure of Shi who was strolling down the path.   
She turned and waved. No you wont.  
  


+~+~+~+  
  


I swear boss it was her, the cold reptilian voice said. The lizard man winched when he felt another piece of glass embedded in his thick skull (AN cough cough) He reached up and ripped the piece of silver glass out and winched again for his stupidity. Green blood oozed from a tiny dozen wounds.  
Are you sure it was the Kaze Ran'na woman, the little blue bug buzzed. He rung his clawed hands together in a worrisome matter. It was as if Aku had opened the clouds and said I hate you.' The woman had disappeared without a trace, his men utterly destroyed. He couldn't believe it, he had sent his finest men out.  
Yeah boss, another cold voice said from the other side of the room.  
Shut your trap Cato, he ain't asking you. Another winch.   
Frag you. (AN Woah, potty mouth, a great way to keep it PG-13 ^_^;)  
Shut up all of you, the alien bug shrieked. Ranzor do you know if the woman is still with the Dobutsu.  
No, she left a day ago with a Terran.  
  
A human.  
I know what a Terran is!, the bug yelled, a little vein popped out from his temple as he tried to control his breathing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Do you know where she went?  
Ranzor said. He noticed one of Master Mushi's several eyes begin to twitch. But we can track her down in less then a day.  
Master Mushi said. Just go and bring her back alive with the dagger.  
Ranzor stood and exited the room followed by his brothers. The blue alien turned and sat at his desk. He reached over when the phone rang.  
What! Oh, I'm sorry my lord, yes, yes. We will have the girl in a day. What you're firing me. Why? Inadequateyou found someone else. But please my lord I can-, the dial tone of the phone was the only thing to answer him. He dropped the phone and stared straight ahead of him.   
me? No, I'm the best bounty hunter there is. I'll prove I'm the best and get the girl before Aku does. Yeah, then we'll see who's the best.' (AN Yeah, Aku makes calls. What, oh come on, he eats hot dogs on a billboard for pete's sake)  
  


+~+~+~+  
  


Shi sighed as she deposited herself on a grassy hill. Her feet hurt from walking, her legs hurt from walking, her back hurt from walking, her whole body hurt from walking. Jack stood next to her surveying their new surroundings before bending down.  
Come on Shi, we still have a long journey ahead of us. He extended out a hand to help her up.  
I'm tired Jack, she complained half heartedly. We've been walking for days. Can we please rest just for a few moments, she pleaded, pouting slightly.  
All right, Jack answered sitting down next to the woman. He placed his pack and katana next to him. He had forgotten Shi wasn't as strong as he was and probably didn't have enough support to keep her body going.   
Shi smiled and flopped to her back, shifting on her wings uncomfortably. She sat back up a minute later and untied her robe, stretched her wings out and laid back down. Jack turned his head to watch her. Keeping yourself busy.  
she said sarcastically then smiled, throwing a few blades of grass at him. They caught in the wind and drifted back towards her. She tilted her head up and watched the wispy white clouds roll by on their lazy ride on the wind.   
I see a tree.  
Jack asked not catching what Shi had said.  
The woman craned her head to face Jack from her position on the ground. Haven't you ever sat back and made shapes out the clouds when you were a child?  
No, I never had time, the Japanese man said.  
well lay down, there's time now. Shi said. Please, I used to do this when I lived at the hotel. I would stare at the sky for hours on end, making up shapes and stories to go along with them. Why are you laughing at me.  
I'm not laughing at you, it's just you remind me of someone I met a long time ago. Jack scooted down to a laying position a little ways away from Shi so not to lay on her wings. His head brushed against hers and moved a little tucking his hands behind his head.  
  
  
Shi turned back to the sky. Jack did the same and watched the clouds move past him.  
What am I supposed to be doing?  
You're supposed to make shapes out of the clouds. Look, Shi said pointing to the left of them. I see a bird.   
Jack squinted at the cloud. I see a cloud.  
No, you're supposed to use your imagination. See that little part right there, that's the beak and that dark patch is an eye and over there, see how that part of the cloud fans out like a wing.  
Jack answered truthfully.  
You're hopeless Jack, Shi said turning her attention back to the sky.  
Perturb that he couldn't see the things Shi could, Jack set out to try and find something that he could see. Everything came up as a cloud. Every once in a while Shi would point to a cloud and name it's shape or character and every time Jack would stare until his eyes went fuzzy from not blinking.   
Maybe I am hopeless,' he thought. Jack yawned and closed his eyes, but mid shut he stopped, and looked again. I see a dragon.  
Shi immediately asked moving her eyes from her side of the sky to his.  
Right there, Jack pointed. See it's head.   
I can't see it.  
Here, you have to come over here to my line of sight to see it. See it's long body stretches from here he ran his hand across the sky To there. Jack turned his head to see if Shi was looking in the right area and jumped. The angel winged woman's head brushed against his and she peered into the cloud littered sky. She had wiggled closer when he had said to move into his line of sight. Her earthen eyes widened and she smiled.  
I see it, she said excitedly. There's it's head and it's body and the tail curls up just above there, Shi turned her head. Am I right Shi stared into the ebony gaze. I uhI see the umthe shape.  
Jack whispered. He was close now he could see the little different earth toned specks of color; gold, hazel, jade all swirled together to make a beautiful jewel set in the flawless ivory white skin. His mind void of every intellectual thought, speech being one of them because all that came out was a few unintelligent syllables.  
Neither one moved, either closer nor further, the two looked into each other eyes. The clouds they were looking at, the grass they were lying on, the wind that whirled around them disappeared. Nothing mattered except the two of them.  
Now doesn't that just make you sick, a cold malicious voice said from above them. Both twisted upwards and saw the face of Ranzor staring down at them. His muzzle split into a sneer.  
Shi opened her mouth to scream and Jack reached for his katana, not before the reptile slugged him in the face. His vision blurred and mind went fuzzy, Shi's scream brought him back from the darkness. Jack struggled to open his eyes, his vision hazy with crimson. He wiped the liquid from his eyes and stood on shaky feet instinctively reaching for his katana but found it wasn't there.  
Shi screamed again but was silenced by Ranzor ramming his fist into her stomach. She gasped and collapsed to her knees wrapping her arms around her middle as she cough and struggled to breath. Kane and Cato grabbed Shi roughly by the arms and drug her to her feet. Ranzor reached over and tugged the little pouch from Shi's waist and emptied the contents into his scaly hand. Two rings intertwined with bands of silver and gold, a sapphire rock, and a small gold feather spilled from the leather bag.  
touch that, The woman whispered raggedly.  
Or what, jeered Ranzor as he pocketed the trinkets. These will fetch a nice price.  
Shi wailed struggling against her captors. Those are mine, give them back.  
Shut your trap or I'll shut it for you, The reptile raised his hand to hit Shi again when a strong grip on his wrist made him sink to his knees in pain. Jack twisted Ranzor's hand behind his back making him howl in pain.  
That is no way to treat a lady, Jack whispered angrily.   
The lizard smiled. You're going to stop me? Ranzor swung his tail out and hit Jack in the back of legs. He then twisted out of the samurai's grip and flipped the warrior over his shoulder. Jack landed on his feet like a cat and turned to face his enemy.  
Hey Ranzor ain't that, that Samurai guy Aku wants killed, Kane said.  
Yeah that's him, frag two gogoplex, kill him and we'll be rich, yelled Cato.  
One of Ranzor's beady eyes turned to look at his brother behind him while the other stayed trained on Jack. He smiled, a drip of saliva running down his mouth. He reached behind his back and pulled out Jack's katana he had tucked in his leather trench coat.  
This is a nice weapon you got here samurai, Ranzor said holding the sword up to admire it. I have a feeling you ain't nothing without it. Here Kane, hold this. Ranzor threw the sword behind him, his brother catching it.  
The reptile stretched and twisted his back hearing his spine crack. He slid his trench coat off and tossed it aside. He motioned for Jack to make the first move with a twitch of his clawed fingers. Jack stood there calmly, his eyes switched to Ranzor in front of him and to the two brothers holding Shi a few feet behind him. He'd have to make the first move  
Bending his knees Jack sailed into the air, his figure blending into the sun. Everyone squinted looking for the tiny speck of the warrior. Seeing everyone was distracted Shi elbowed Cato in the ribs, he looked down at her and frowned. His grip tightened on her and she yelped feeling the sharp claws pressing into her flesh.   
Ranzor's eyes widened when Jack came hurtling from the sky, straight towards him. He barely had enough time to duck and roll before the flying warrior's foot sailed where he head was. The lizard jumped to his feet and bared his teeth at Jack, his flicked out his jagged claws and jumped forward swiping at the Japanese man.  
Jack jumped backwards but felt a burning sensation across his chest where the reptile had connected. He swung his left arm grabbing Ranzor's. With a quick twist of his wrist Jack heard the bones in the lizard's arm twist in the wrong direction. The reptilian man roared in pain and anger, he clutched his arm and growled.  
He turned his head to his brothers. Get him!, he yelled. Kane shrugged his shoulders and rushed forward. The warrior turned his attention to the advancing danger when his legs were swept out from under him.  
Shi screamed.  
He hit the ground hard but jumped back up. Ranzor swung his tail back and forth and grinned. The warrior paused when he realized the reptile's brother had only distracted him. He noticed Ranzor's arm was fine as he crack his knuckles one at a time.  
Jack heard Shi whimpering and he saw a fresh cut on her cheek. He narrowed his eyes to a death glare and balled his hands into fists. Ranzor threw a glance at Shi then back at Jack. He let out a harsh scathing laugh.  
So you like the girl, he said lewdly. He nodded his head at on his brothers who brought out a rather large hunting knife and held it to the pale throat of Shi, who immediately froze. Her eyes widened, fear burned brightly in her gaze before she closed them.  
Leave her alone, Jack growled, surprising himself with his tone and such venom behind it.  
What are you going to do about it?, Ranzor sneered.  
The Japanese man didn't answer vocally but surged forward. He swung his fist up connecting with the reptiles jaw. Ranzor grunted and staggered backwards but not before sending Jack a right hook. The two men faced each other again.   
You want the girl to stay alive, Ranzor threw out in the open. Jack once again looked at Shi was standing between the two reptile brothers, her hands folded tightly to her chest as if she was praying. She visibly trembled, her white wings quivering with fear.  
Jack sighed and he raised his arms, giving in. Please do not ham her. He bowed his head.  
Ranzor chuckled. Do you really think we would harm the girl.  
What do you mean, Jack asked looking up.  
That is none of you business. The reptilian man swung his tail out, overconfident of his victory. Jack was ready, he grabbed the limb and jerked back, sending Ranzor off balance. Using that to his advantage he swung around on his heels and released the lizard into the air. His body hit a tree with sickening thud and collapsed to the ground.  
He then turned to the other two. A smirk toying at his mouth as Kane let go of Shi and backed up. His brother Cato reached for his gun and tugged it from his coat. With a surprised grunt he fell to his face as Shi pushed him with all her might. His gun clattered to the ground at her feet. Jack rushed forward and with a kick to the face sent the lizard flying backwards.  
The angel winged woman bent down to pick it up the weapon when Kane grabbed her around the waist and produced the hunting knife again, pressing it to her cheek. Jack advanced, his sable eyes narrowing, only stopping when the reptile pressed the knife into the soft pale skin acquiring a drop of blood.   
Now that's a good samurai, Kane said taking a step backwards, dragging the woman with him. We're just going to go for a nice little stroll and you're not going to follow us are you?  
Shi's eyes darted around for something to use against her captor. She saw the handle of Jack's sword hanging off the hip of Kane and she slowly reached for it.  
Quit squirming girl, the reptilian man hissed. Shi quickly thrashed her wings around, feeling the prick of the blade on her skin. Shocked, Kane released his hold on Shi for a moment giving the woman the opportunity to grab the sword and pull away.   
Nearly dropping the weapon, she swung it in front of her, making her captor dodge wildly in a almost comedic way. He growled bitterly at his intimidation of the woman and approach her with a menacing glare. His black eyes bulged when Jack suddenly appeared in front Shi and rammed his fist into his gut. He collapsed to the forest floor in a boneless heap.  
Brushing some dust from his shoulder, the warrior turned back to Shi who was still holding the katana in a loose grip. Are you all right?  
think so, Shi answered running one hand across her cheek, smearing the drop of blood across her face and placing the other on her stomach where Ranzor slugged her.   
The Japanese man closed the gap between them and took the sword from Shi's hands. He bent down and grabbed the black sheath. Tying the weapon back to his waist he took the edge of his sleeve and wiped the angel winged woman's face, cleaning the crimson from her pale skin. She reached up and placed a hand on the cut across the man's chest.  
Are you okay?, she asked, delicately moving the the red stained material away from the wound. She then brought her hand up and pushed back some black strands of hair that escaped from Jack's top knot. She saw a cut above his left eye where Ranzor had struck him. They were after me, weren't they?  
I don't know, Jack lied. They were after her but why? Does Aku know about her.'  
We better go before they wake up, the Japanese man said, motioning to the fallen bounty hunters. Shi nodded her head silently before turning around to find her discarded robe. Jack reached down and retrieved Ranzor's leather coat and dung into the pocket for the stolen objects. Finding them, he rolled the woman's precious relics in his hand, before returning them to her.  
I think these belong to you.  
Shi smiled and took the keepsakes. These were my family'sI think. I remember having them hidden away in this pouch when I The angel winged woman grew quiet and she tucked her gems into the little satchel and tied it to her black sash. She then wrapped the green robe around her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head hiding her face and the fresh tears that were rising to the surface.  
She jumped when Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a friendly hug. Shi barely had enough time to realize what happened, when the Japanese man released her after a brief moment.   
Come on, Jack said in a soft soothing tone. He held out his hand and Shi slid hers into his, giving it a squeeze. We have your people to find.  
  
  
(laughs insanely to herself) I did it, I did it, I did it (Rae dumps a bucket of water of O.M.W.O.S.) Gagh!!!! Thanks Rae.  
Rae: No problem.  
I finally finished this chapter. This took me a very long time. But it's done and I'm happy. And look at the time, it's 7:05. Yippe (Does happy dance with Rae and Durandel) Next chapter on its way. When it comes, God only knows. See ya later, I'm off to watch A.I. again for the fourth time. Such a sad movie but very, very good. ^_^  



	11. Chapter 11

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: I own new Charas and my insanity (pauses) and my reviews. Well who else owns them. Certainly not you. Wait, where you going. Don't be mad, I was only joking.  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst, talking of Adult situations (Not graphic)  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and my demented sense of humor ^_^;  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
It's been a day since the incident with the bounty hunter brothers. Shi seems as if she's back to normal but there's a distant feel to her. We draw closer to the ocean's front every step and every step I lose a little of her. What little she talked seemed to have vanished completely, now she only sings to herself that same song, when I met her, when she changed my life.'  
Will you sing to me.  
Shi stopped in her tracks and looked at the Japanese warrior, her eyes widened but looked dazed for a moment before they slowly focused on the man.   
she said barely above the whispering wind.  
Please, will you sing me that song. I have only heard the melody of your song. Will you grant me the pleasure of listening to your words of rhapsody.  
Shi looked down as she was ashamed by her humming. She continued walking next to the samurai in silence. Jack feared he had said something to bring back the past of hurts and lost memories but she raised her head, a small smile playing at her lips.  
If you so wish it.  
Only if you wish it, Jack annotated.  
Yes. In the earth's dialect or my native tongue?, Shi asked, becoming more like herself with each passing moment.   
Earth's dialect?  
The one language everyone shares. The one we are speaking. I will try and sing it in this language. Shi scowled for a moment while trying to remember the words. Soon a soft delicate voice filled the woods.  


  
I can't walk alone anymore,  
The winds of time are too strong,  
This thing called pain  
I should be used to it, but now...  
  
Please hold my heart as it is,  
All soaked; wet,  
In these times that continuously change,  
A love that does not change exists  
  


Shi stopped and frowned. I'm sorry, I'm not very good. I can't remember everything in this language.  
Jack said. That was beautiful.  
Shi blushed and ducked her head, smiling. You really think so?  
The Japanese man nodded his head. Of course, you have a lovely voice and that is such a beautiful song.  
The woman smiled again, her earthen eyes sparkling. Thank you Jack. She then pulled the hood from her face. Humming once more, Shi seemed happy, relaxed. Next to her Jack started humming but a different tune. The two continued tramping through the woods, seeing who could hum the loudest and off key.  
  


+~+~+~+  
  


He was being stalked. Shadows never lied and one was following him now, never straying. It wasn't an animal as he previously thought, there was only one set of footsteps that he heard, no matter how soft they were he could still hear them. He tightened his grip on his weapon and slowly advanced through the wooded area.  
Snap.  
The man whirled around at the twig breaking behind him. Something moved in the bush to the right of him and he tensed. A little white rabbit jumped out and sniffed the air before going on his way. The warrior relaxed for a brief moment but then it attacked.   
Jumping from behind a tree the being let out a yell and threw itself at him. He ducked and rolled unsheathing his katana, the light bouncing off the metal as he swung it.  
  
What Shi?  
That's a little too close. She pointed at his katana that was mere inches from head. Ah, you heard me.  
A little, Jack said sheathing his sword. But overall you were very quiet. For a while I lost you. You're quite good at moving around unnoticed.  
Shi smiled. Thanks. Perhaps we should try something else. Sneak attacks aren't my specialty. What about hand to hand combat. The woman let out a few hand movements.  
Jack laughed. Their journey was almost over, at least to the ocean. Another few hours and they would arrive at their destination. He was glad they were almost there, their food rations had been used up and he wasn't sure if Shi could last another day hiking over mountains and tramping through forests, even though she never complained. Once they arrived, they would cross the ocean either be by air or by water and Jack wasn't looking forward to either.   
What about Kendo?  
What's Kendo?  
Well it's a way of learning how to fight, like fencing or jousting, except used with wooden swords or bamboo. Jack looked around at the trees surrounding them and selected a nearby branch that was as long as his sword. Breaking it, he striped it of it's smaller branches and leaves and handed it to Shi. He then untied his katana from his waist but kept the ebony colored sheath on.  
Shi looked at him, then at the branch she held. I am improvising, Jack said. I would use bamboo but we seem to not have any nearby. Now with Kendo a point is made by striking your opponent on a certain part of the body. Jack tapped Shi on the legs, her waist and shoulder with his covered sword. And by blocking an attack.  
But you must always stand in a fighting position. You can lose points by not standing correctly. Jack stood in an formal fighting position and Shi copied holding the branch out in front of her as the Japanese warrior did. Are you ready, we'll go slow and I'll show you.  
Shi said. Jack moved his sword slowly to hit Shi on the shoulder when she twisted her branch up, blocking his attack. Like this?  
Jack nodded, Yes, but keep your mind focused. He moved to swat on the legs when she blocked again. Again he went for the shoulder but at the last moment he struck her on the waist lightly. Shi frowned. It's okay, you're learning. Attack me know.  
The woman went for the shoulder and Jack let her hit him. She smiled and gained some confidence and went for the waist, Jack blocked her. She gave a pout and took a step forward with her branch going for the waist again. Jack blocked her but just as he did that, she twisted her entire body around him and banged him on his side a little harder then she intended.  
I'm sorry Jack, Shi apologized.   
It's all right it didn't hurt. That was really good.  
Beginners luck.  
The samurai smirked and jumped backwards suddenly, Shi followed stepping onward. She swung forward and Jack dodged it, retaliating with his own attack, hitting the woman on the legs lightly. The angel winged woman now determined to get him attacked with an onslaught of movements. Her feet seemed to dance across the ground as she pressed forward, swiping and swinging her branch.   
With a snap Shi's branch broke when Jack obstructed and she paused holding the now stick in her hands. She bursted out laughing and Jack followed.  
I guess that's the end our lesson, she said, twirling the stick in her hand.  
Do that again, Jack said watching the Shi's hand movements.  
Do what again?  
With the stick.  
The woman twisted the small piece wood through her fingers and flipped it over hand. She then tossed it a few inches into the air and caught, flipping it one more time.  
Attack me, Jack commanded.  
With this?  
  
I don't kno- Shi didn't get to finish her sentence when Jack swung his covered sword forward. Tucking the stick close to her forearm Shi blocked the attack and angled down swiping across the Japanese man's legs. Jack smiled and went for her side. Twisting down the woman blocked it and counterattacked but missed her target. Jack took a step back and bonked Shi on her head.  
No fair, she cried, rubbing her head. You never said that counted.  
Jack laughed, You are cor- Shi tapped the Japanese man on the head and smiled.  
Now we're even.  
Smiling, the samurai asked, Where did you learn that?  
The angel winged woman's smile faltered. The stick slipped from her hand and she felt the small of her back, feeling the clothed dagger.   
Jack started.  
I'm okay Jack.   
the Japanese man asked.  
Shi looked at him. No, but I feel better when I'm with you. Jack smiled and blushed. The angel winged woman hid her laughter behind a hand.   
You ready to go home.  
Shi answered. No.' Thank you Jack for everything you have done for me.  
It's my pleasure.  
  


+~+~+~+  


  
What! That is impossible, Jack said. There must be some mistake.  
I'm sorry sir, the chestnut brown alien said. But there isn't. Aku himself has restricted all travel until further notice.  
Perched on a wooden box Shi swung her legs back and forth slowly, listening. With every word passed between Jack and the ticket agent she grew more despondent.   
Looking up she scanned the stretch of turquoise water forever teasing the white sand. Making a mental note that not even the tiniest boat was seen dancing with the waves, nor the metal birds that soared through the air at unheard-of speeds. She listened once more to the arguing warrior and woman.   
Hopping off the box, she tugged at the hem of her ragged kimono and untied the emerald robe that hid her wings from her shoulders. It pooled at her feet and she extended the ivory sculptures over her head drawing attention from passerbys.  
Is that-  
It can't be.  
I thought they were extinct.  
All my life I've been afraid,' Shi said to herself. Of what, I don't know. Do I know anything.'The angel winged woman slipped quietly from the Japanese man and made her way down the rotten wooden pier towards the beach. She looked up at the sapphire sky and shielded her eyes from the glaring sun as her feet met the warm sand. Shi looked back at Jack who hadn't noticed she had or left or so she thought.  
Jack glanced at the corner of his eye and watched Shi trailing away form him; across the beach. She needs some time to herself,' and he let her go.  
Standing just above where the salty water lapped at her feet, the angel winged woman sank to her knees and bowed her head in what anybody passing by would think she was praying. This was true but not in a way you'd think.  
Am I forever cursed to walk this land without a past or a future. Where were you my whole life when I lost my humanity and soul by someone's pleasure at my pain. When I needed someone.' Shi shifted her position and brought her knees up, resting her head on them. Answer me, where are you voice.'   
Oh Jack.' Shi's heart tightened and she felt a deep slow miserable feeling drown the one little bit of nirvana of being able to belong to people. You've gone through so much all for nothing. You don't belong here.Your kind heart is withering away on this detestable planet and I am the plight. I'll leave you alone, never to bother you again.'  
Standing Shi looked one more time at the Japanese man, she saw him sitting on the same wooden crate she previously sat on, her emerald robe neatly folded next to him. He thinks I am coming back. Jack I've caused you enough grief. Goodbye my beloved.'  
Turning around Shi gasped when she meet cold black eyes. Demonish ebony wings curled around the man's lithe body. A spirit of evil sat upon his shoulders consuming every bit of light that shed off of Shi. She instinctively took a step back and reached for the hidden dagger. Her hand paused hovering over the element feeling it grow warm until it scorched her clothing. She didn't feel the pain of the metal scalding her skin or the smell of her clothing burning. It was as if her mind had been completely devoid of all concepts except onefear.  
Are you afraid, the deep hollow voice whispered.  
She opened her mouth and her voice caught, all that came out was a strangled breath of air. Her eyes widened and no matter how much she willed she couldn't move her body. It was as if she a statue rooted to the spot she stood.   
I've been looking for you.  
I can't move,' Shi's frantic thoughts shouted.  
Do you know why?  
Jack help me.'  
You are the key to all that is life and death and my Father wishes to posses that power. Now it is time to leave, let us depart from this pestilent land and enter the gates of your inevitable future. The being leaned forward and wrapped his long tenuous fingers around Shi's wrist.  
The woman jumped at the cold touch and she felt pain radiated up her arm. She let out a whimper and the man released his hold clutching his own hand as if it was burnt. He growled as his pale skin turned a healthy color while Shi's turned an ashy hue.  
Shi realized she was suddenly free and a terror filled scream disrupted the empty sky.   
  
  
And this is where I end this chapter. Am I evil? Is the sky blue with occasional rainy day showers. I thought so, but before you go getting your under clothing formats in a knot, just wait for the next chapter. Then you'll really be P.O, depends on how you look at it. What, you guys want a hint of what the next chapter is about, well okay I'll tell you. It involves Jack. Bwahahahaha. I'm so evil and I love it. Conceited Goddess I am ^_^;  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: I own new charas and my insanity and my insanity's insanity.  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst, violence (kinda bad)  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and those little candies called Prozac ^_^;;  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
  
The warrior's head snapped up at his given name. His heart sank and felt a apprehensive feeling rise in him from the terrified scream. He whirled around and saw Shi with a stranger. Jack couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine when he looked into the mans eye's; full of hatred and evil.   
Shi I'm coming!, Jack yelled unsheathing his sword, he leaped off the pier and landed squarely in the sand. As soon as Japanese man's feet touched the soft land he pushed forward, racing towards the couple.  
The demon's spawn looked up and narrowed his eyes in malice as he tucked his hands behind his back but remained motionless. Shi then felt the metal burning into her back and she wrenched it clear, the dagger landing between her and the stranger. He glanced at it then up at the woman.  
Shi's eyes widened at her stupidity and lunged for the dagger knowing that was a mistake as well. No sooner had she bent down, a arm encircled her neck and drug her backwards, chocking her. She desperately clawed at the black clothing but only succeeded in making the vice like grip tighten more.  
Release her at once, a strong voice bellowed.  
Hello Samurai Jack, the chest; she leaned against, rumbled. At last I met the annoyance that has plagued my Father. Jack took a step forward, brandishing his katana. I wouldn't do that. The man tightened his grip again and Shi tried to gasp but found no air to breath in. The world around her swayed and her vision blurred.  
All right, Jack said backing up, bringing his sword to rest against his thigh. Please don't hurt her.  
Pitiful Terran. The being loosened his hold a little and the woman gasped for much need air. I would not harm her. Now, it is best that you leave and I shall dispose of you another day.  
I'm not going anywhere without Shi.  
So be it warrior. I shall lead you to your death. The creature released it's hold of Shi and advanced on Jack. The woman instantly tried to run but the sand around her feet had liquefied and harden, trapping her in shimmering bonds. She twisted, trying to free herself and felt the sharp edges cut into her ankles making her sink to the ground. Helpless, all she could do was watch.  
The stranger unfolded his demonish wings and spread them to their fullest capacity, raising fear in the warrior he stood before. A roguish smile curved at his lips and he waited.   
Jack let out his breath slowly. This isn't going to be easy, perhaps harder then the robotic hunters Extor created. Yes, this will be a challenge.' Jack rushed forward without giving any implications that he was ready to fight and and swung sideways and down with his katana. A hand reached up and caught the flying blade, halting it decent. The Japanese man struggled to release his weapon from the man's grasp but found he couldn't.  
Is this all you have to offer Samurai Jack. Pathetic. The demon shoved his hand forward with great speed and strength, sending the samurai hurtling backwards, skidding across the sand a few yards away.   
Shi shouted, worry and fear clearly visible within her facial features. She looked around for anything that would help and spotted her dagger, half buried in the sand. The woman twisted to her side and desperately reached for it. Its red blade just out of her reach taunted her, something was awakening deep within it.   
Stretching beyond what any normal body would allow, Shi's fingertips brushed against the blade and she pulled it towards her. Grasping the handle she brought it down on her bonds making a small piece chip off the smooth surface. She smiled triumphantly and continued her attack.  
Jack stood and narrowed his eyes, holding his sword in front of him to add distance between him and the creature that smirked at him. Who are you?, he asked icily.  
Since you will die it does not matter what I tell you. I am Yurei, the offspring of evil. I have been searching for my Mother, to bring her back to my Father.  
Your father Jack lowered his katana. Your motherno it can't A look of bewilderment crossed his face.  
You catch on very quick Samurai Jack, Yurei said, his sarcasm and amusement barely hidden. Shi's gasp made him smile viciously and he knew the expression on her face when she heard the words he said; shock, confusion, apprehension. Although I cannot see the threat you cause my Father.   
The man shifted his wings back and forth causing a stir of the sand. Jack squinted, feeling the sting of little grains. Ignoring the slight discomfort he rushed forward through the dust clouds, his sword cutting through the air. Jack stopped when his blade didn't connect with anything. Where did  
Yurei appeared behind the Japanese man; unnoticed, and sliced him across the back with his claws. With a grimace of pain the warrior whirled around, his katana following. Again he was met with nothing. The demon's laugh rang in Jack's ears and he turned to the sound.   
You are no samurai, Yurei taunted. You are nothing but a mere Terran.  
Jack smiled and shifted his sword. I am Samurai Jack and I am human. With a shout of strength he surged forward, raising his sword high to vanquish the evil's progeny when the demon seed shifted to the right and swung his leg in a high arch and connected with Jack's lower back. The blow made the warrior release his hold on his weapon and stumble through air and towards the unsuspecting woman.  
Shi looked just as Jack stood over her, raising her arms as a barricade as the heavy body of the Japanese man fell against her. The warrior pushed his arms out in a futile attempt to stop his decent but the sand gave way under his weight and he collapsed on the woman, a flash of light blinding him.  
With sand in his eyes he sat up and spit the grittiness out of mouth. Wiping the sand away he looked down at the woman beneath him who strangely hadn't moved. Her eyes wide and the black pupils dilated, her lips trembled and a strangled gasp rose from them. Jack felt something hard jabbing him in the ribs and with a sickening realization, he knew what had happened.  
His breath coming out harsh gasps he rose fully to his knees and gave a cry of despair when he saw the sleek black handle of the cursed dagger protruding from her stomach, her trembling hands curled loosely around it. Jack saw the the glass like bonds had been chipped away completely.   
Oh Shi, he whispered, holding the woman closely to him, he brushed back her sweat soaked bangs. She looked up at him, fear creeping into her earthen gaze. Tears sprang to his eyes but there was no time to let them fall when a hand on his shoulder roughly yanked him away sending him tumbling backwards.  
The ebony handle of the blade glowed and Shi's body tensed and she let out a sound of pain as the wooden length burrowed in her flesh, disappearing entirely. There was no crimson that rushed forward, nor did death come on his black horse.   
Yurei growled and gathered the woman into his arms. Her wings limp, they trailed on the ground, her breathing coming out in irregular breaths, eyes clouded. The demon tightened his grip on Shi and looked at Jack, narrowing his gaze to deathly overtone, his mouth turning up into a snarl.  
Jack was instantly on his feet, he scooped up his katana that lay a few feet away and charged at Yurei who suddenly spread his black wings and leaped into the air. Bending his knees the warrior jumped high but the demon moved out of his reach, he landed back on the sand. The creature; Yurei glared at him, drifting closer.  
Return Shi to me now!, the warrior yelled.   
The demon stared at him silently.  
Fight me Yurei!, Jack shouted with vengeance in his voice.   
Samurai Jack, the man said, his calm haunting laughter filled the sky. If you want my Mother so badly and wish to die, met me at my Father's castle. It lies where you dream. Yurei ascended into the clouds and disappeared from sight.  
Jack tried to follow but stopped. He let out a frustrated howl and sank to his knees, resting his head against the handle of his sword that he flung into the sand.   
A sound behind him made him lift his head. a familiar voice rang out. He turned and saw a group of green amphibian men running towards him. They gathered around the crouching warrior. None said anything until their leader stepped forward and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
We saw what happened, he said softly. We tried to get here at fast as we could. I am only too sorry that we didn't make it.  
Jack stood and slid his katana back into it's sheath and looked up at the sky. I thank you Triseraquin (Try-sarah-quin) but if you will excuse me, I must prepare for battle.   
The water men looked at each other and nodded. the leader said again. We are your friends, we will gladly help you in any way.  
The Japanese man shook his head slowly. I cannot ask you such things.  
We now walk amongst the land people thanks to you. You gave us our lives back. We owe you. Even if we must face our worst fear. Jack  
I know I will not fight Yurei and Aku alone. You would most surely die, the warrior rationalized. Are you willing to sacrifice so much for one man.  
As much as one man did for us.  
Jack managed a tiny smile. He held out a hand and the scaled man grasped it a firm handshake. I thank you.  
No Jack thank you. I am Mor and we, he gestured to the surrounding men, Are the merchants who trade along the shorelines but we are all warriors.  
How many of your people are capable of fighting?  
All of us, although our strength is in the waters, answered Mor. Our specific clan is in the hundreds but there are many others that live the sea as well as the land.  
Would you be able to contact them, Jack asked, his patience growing thin without him realizing it.  
Yes-  
Tell them we fight tomorrow. Jack turned to leave when the Triseraquin called him back.  
Wait Jack, where will this battle take place.  
It's where I dream, the samurai repeated the phrase given to him. Do you know of the old city called Edo?  
Yes, but there is nothing there.  
That was where my home was. Aku's castle awaits us. Meet me when the sun kisses the moon. With that the warrior turned and disappeared down the long stretch of beach. The Triseraquins and I will not be enough,' he thought to himself. I must find others.'  
The samurai traveled the surrounding lands with speed given to him by his ever watchful elders. He came across many of the people he had helped; the Woolies, the warriors from the well, the ape tribe, even the Scotsman and his wife. Some agreed to fight while others cowered in fear. He understood their fear, knowing he possessed just a little of it in his heart. He prayed silently and outloud hoping that he wasn't too late.  
  
  
(Crowds of angry SJ fans grab OMWOS and throw her in the closet locking the door. Angry shouting and pounding is heard) Hey, come on, this wasn't that bad. Please, let me out. How am I going to write the next chapter. (Door to closet opens and a laptop is thrown in and again the door is shut and locked) Itai x_x  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: I own the #13, new charas, and my insanity who also owns the #13 Bwahahaha.  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst, Violence (Kinda bad, okay really bad) Death  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and stuff, yeah stuff.  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
She was cold, her body shivering despite the intense heat surrounding her. She was afraid of the past events that she could not remember. Her stomach ached and she rolled to her side coughing, tasting a coppery flavor on her lips. She heard the rattle of chains and felt the dead weight of them on her ankles and wrists. Struggling the angel wings found themselves constrained, melded to each other by metal that snaked down and around the woman's neck. Her half lidded eyes stared passively forward, slowly taking up the flames as high as the sky. They danced around her but did not scorch anything. She laid upon one of the flames that had frozen in time.   
A strange sound penetrated her ears and into her mind. A smooth grating sound, like the sound of a snake slithering through tall sugar cane fields. It then become a rustling, like the sound of the wind in playing the trees. Finally it had become the sound of an terrifying earthquake, massive in size and strength. A great shadow drew itself upon the woman and revealed it's origin.  
Oppressive black eyes edged with scarlet flames that danced as brightly as the sun. Pale jade lips turned up into a taunting sneer that revealed the ivory white fangs that were perfect to rip the flesh from bones. The powerful lithe form towered menacingly over the woman.  
You're trembling, the voice ended in a growl. Does my appearance frighten you? The figure then suppressed it's size to a human form, however not bridling the awesome power that curled around his body like a serpent.   
The woman gasped and struggled to escape, but the metal bonds kept her from moving more then a few feet. She grimaced and clutched her stomach as if someone had slugged her and she curled in a ball.  
Do you know who I am?, the voice hissed, coming closer.   
the woman whispered turning her dark eyes to the awaiting demon.  
That's right and I know who you are Kanshisha. Oh yes, I know your real name and the names Midori, Suguru, Shiro. Do any of these names ring a bell? Might they be your family, but that's right you don't remember anything. Do remember this? The demon lifted his hand palm up and a obscured figure formed out of thin air.  
The woman tilted her head up and looked at the object, her eyes widening. I thought you would, Aku grinned. Where is the dagger?  
don't know, the woman whispered raggedly.  
You don't know, the rogue repeated, a tremor of evil rising in his calm tone causing the woman to flinch. Aku raised one hand and the woman's body lifted into the air like a rag doll. With a twitch of his fingers, the trembling figure floated closer to him till they met face to face. His solid black eyes stared into her earth toned ones.   
Don't be afraid little one, he hissed. I only wish to take your soul.  
a detached voice interrupted him.  
What is it Yurei, Aku growled at the man who appeared beside him.  
If you take Mother's soul you lose the element you are looking for.  
  
The dagger you wish to possess is in her. With my own eyes I saw the article disappear within her body without a trace of injury.  
Akushitsu'   
Leave us Yurei. Aku commanded dropping his hand, the woman followed hitting the ground hard letting out a sound of pain. She pulled herself painfully to her knee's and swayed a little.  
my lord. Yurei bowed grandly and left, he glanced over his shoulder at the woman before disappearing.  
Now where were we, ah yes. Shi. The woman looked up at her name. You do go by that now. Why? He paused wanting an answer.  
It is my name, Shi quivered. It was the namegiven to me.  
By who?  
I don't-  
You don't know. Would you like me to refresh your memory. Aku waved his hand again and one of the flames parted into a mirror. It shimmered and a forest setting was seen. Shi turned her head to look away.  
No, no, little one. You want to remember now do you. Watch, the demon instructed, forcing the woman's head up with a finger. Shi jerked away when she felt the cold limb touch her and her eyes caught the images on the screen. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  
Screams of fear echoed around the small family as they huddled close together, their brilliant white wings stretching from their backs illuminating the gloomy sky. The woman held tightly in her arms a little girl, a decade and three years old. The man and boy stood protectively over the women.  
Please father, can't I stay and fight, the boy of a decade and five pleaded with the older man.  
No son, the man answered, his voice strong but loving. You have to take your sister and run. Your mother and I will be right behind you.  
the little girl cried clutching at the flowing white kimono. I don't want to go.  
The woman's shoulder twitch with hidden sobs. She went to her knees and wrapped her arms around the sobbing child. Now, now little one. Don't cry, she soothed. Can you be brave for me. The girl nodded her head and her mother wiped the silver tears from her cheeks with a brush of her hand. Good girl. Now go with your brother. The woman pushed the child towards the boy.  
Take care of your little sister, Shiro, the man said embracing the boy in his arms. And take care of yourself.  
I will father. The boy turned to the woman.   
The woman's smile faltered a bit and she threw her arms around the teen. She kissed her son's cheek and pulled away. Taking a step back she withdrew a long object wrapped in cloth from her white obi and placed it in the hands of her son.  
I can't take this, the boy stumbled over his words. I'm not worthy enough.  
Shiro please, the woman's words were drowned out by a crash of thunder followed by lightening. She looked up and closed her eyes, water drizzled down her face blending with her tears. You have to leave now.  
the little girl cried again. Something bad is here.   
I know little one. That's why your father and I have to stay. We love you both very much.  
The child's words were lost as her older brother covered her with a white robe and scooped him into his arms.   
Husband and wife held each, watching their children disappear into the night's blanket of darkness. Immediately the woman broke down and the man held her closer, running his hand down her back to comfort her.  
They will be all right Midori. Shiro will take care Kanshi.  
She's only a little girl Suguru, and Shiro, he's not ready to take on the responsibility of the dagger.  
Don't worry my love, our people will find them and take care of them. They'll be safe.  
Too bad I can't say the same for you, came a metallic voice behind them. The two turned to see a army of Aku's minions marching towards them. Giant insect like machines charged them.  
Fly Midori, Suguru commanded, turning to fight the advancing threat. The woman paused, tears falling from her eyes and mingling with the rain, she spread her ivory angel wings and took off into the sky. Her short lived victory was enslaved from a metal chain link net that was released on her. Struggling like a beautiful caged bird, she fell to the ground and was immediately covered with robotic bugs.   
Hundreds of stingers were produced and the insects repeatedly stung the woman, who screamed in agony every time one of the needles penetrated her skin. Through her hazy vision she saw a tall creature grab her husband and lift him off the ground from his throat. The demon then bite into the juncture of his neck, his eyes rolled back and his whole body faded into a dull gray color. It then turned to her. The woman screamed again before the evil closed it's teeth on her throat.  
Stop! Stop it! No more!, Shi shrieked closing her eyes. She collapsed to her side and pulled her legs close to her chest, burrowing her head in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
No more?, Aku asked amusingly. But I'm just getting started. Would you like to know how your dear brother died. You'll really love this one. It's my favorite. He reached over and placed a hand on top of her head, images flashed behind her closed eyes and she pulled away but it was too late.  
Shiro set Kanshisha down and ducked behind a bush. Stay here sis, I have to make sure the coast is clear. The child had not said anything since he had taken her. The white robe covered her entire body and face and the older child could not see her face. Kanshi? Are you all right?  
He kneeled before the girl and pulled the robe away from her head. Her normal sparkling earth toned eyes, glared lifelessly at him. he yelled, shaking her shoulders lightly, the child didn't respond. Shiro tore the robe from the child and gasped. The tiny white wings had been painted black like the sky they stood under.  
Shiro scrambled away and stood to his feet, pulling out the hidden blade. Evil, leave my sister now, return to the dagger.  
The girl turned her bleak eyes to the boy, smiled and laughed, sending chill's down her brother's spine. She took a step forward and held out her hands, again the boy gasped at the scarlet that stained them.   
Suddenly the vicious expression changed and melted, the girl's face crumbled and she covered her face with her hands. Shiro help me, she whimpered behind them.  
The boy slid to his knees again and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. It's going to all right Kanshi, I'll take care of you. It's goin- The boy's words were lost on his lips when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His confused eyes widened when he looked down at the black handle buried deep in his chest. He struggled to breath, a thin river of crimson fell from his parted lips.  
the boy gasped as he legs went out and collapsed to his back. The girl smiled holding up the bleeding dagger. She then turned her eyes to the obscure figure behind them. Stepping forward, the demon revealed himself.  
whispered Shiro as he struggled to breath. What have you done to my sister?  
Foolish boy, I have done nothing. The demon stood beside the girl and a placed a hand on her shoulder. This is no longer your sister, but the one who freed me from that desolate tree many years ago.  
No it cant be. Akushitsu.  
The girl bowed and slid the dagger into her white sash, making the ivory material stain with red. The one and only.  
Where is Kanshi?, the boy yelled, then gasped for air as he struggled to his feet. Where is my sister?  
Your sister does not exist anymore, the child said. Nor does your mother or father. And soon neither will you. Aku smirked and disappeared to finish his work.  
mother. You killed them?, Shiro said, then shook his head almost toppling over. No, I don't believe that. You're my baby sister and I love you. The boy to a step forward and encircled the girl with his arms and wings. The demon child struggled against the boy.  
Let me go, what are you doing!, the girl screamed. Stop it, I order you to stop. A bright light surround the two of them Kanshi screamed dropping the dagger and clutching her head painfully.  
Fight it Kanshi I know you can, Shiro yelled, watching his sister's wings shift to lighter color. He smiled and closed his eyes, then it was over.   
Kanshi whispered opening her eyes. Her brother collapsed on top of her and the two sank to the mud. The child's eyes widened and she grasp the older boy. Her breath coming out in little short puffs as the memories of what she had came flooding back.  
she screamed into the heavens.   
Shi screamed returning back to her time. She clutched her head in her hands to ward off the new memories but that only trapped them behind her closed eyes. She was lifted off the ground by a unseen force.  
Aku watched with fascination as a haze of power trailed around her. She gasped as the blackness touched her, not from fear or surprise but from the feel of it wrapping around her soul, filling all the places that were empty in her heart and pushing out the unnecessary emotions of love, compassion, warmth. She stilled, wrapped her arms around herself and laughed.   
Her chilling giggle echoed deep within castle, causing Yurei to look up where he sat. Mother.'   
Setting her feet to the ground the woman looked at her bonds and pulled them off as of they were a spider's web clinging to her wrists. Her dark black wings stretched and cracked the metal surrounding them, it fell to the ground with clatter. She then smiled at the awaiting demon.  
She bowed and looked up through her charcoal lashes. What took you so long.  
Certain complications, Aku answered, a sadistic grin appearing. Now are you really here or  
The woman silenced him by placing a finger against his lips. I am all here, there is no one left to stop me, you've killed them all.  
What about the Samurai?  
What about him, are you suggesting I have feelings for him. The woman smiled again. Not even this pitiful body loved him.  
That's all I wanted to know, Aku said grinning.  
  


+~+~+~+  
  


In the beginning it is always dark. A tiny sliver of light peeked over the ragged mountains surrounding the valley. Gold, orange, and pink flooded the bleak sky as the sliver of light grew, dancing across the ground, highlighting boulders, hidden statues, and the parched river the played tag with it's timeless end.  
A figure rose from the crumbling steps of the once mighty and powerful palace that stood over the disintegrating city. His hair was released from it's usual bonds and flowed freely, framing his angular face and blending with his dark gaze that caught the small movement coming over the last hill. Shielding his eyes he saw a herd of mammals walking towards him with an array of weaponry. Just a little behind them blurs of white hopped back and forth between the amphibian creatures and the hundreds of bagpipe playing men.  
They all made it. Finally, I shall rescue Shi.' The warrior stopped. I've been training my whole life to fight Aku but now, am I doing this for myself or am I doing this for the people of the land.'  
He heard his name carry on the wind to him from the many souls that called it. The name given to him from the people of the land, these people. They don't belong here. This isn't their fight, I had no right to ask them to sacrifice themselves.'  
a red headed, giant, Scotsman yelled. He reached the samurai first and gave him a hardy handshake. It's been awhile.  
Jack said, smiling as he rubbed his hand. He watched as the rest of the man's family came forward, taking a step back when he saw the Scotsman's wife. She glared at him but said nothing.   
came a voice and a burly man came hopping towards him and leaped into his arms. We come, help you fight. Jack set the man on the ground and took a few steps up watching the last of the army straggle forward. He couldn't but smile when he saw a small group of Dobutsu's bringing up the rear. One of them looked up with her yellow eyes and waved wildly at the Japanese man. Next to her Jet nodded his head, his green eyes understanding.  
Jack cleared his throat and raised his hands to gather the attention of the noisy crowd to him. Excuse meexcuse me.  
Let me try Jack, the Scotsman offered. Hey! You pansy blithering dotes listen up or I'll kick ya into the next sunup. Everyone fell to a hushed silence. There ya go.  
Uh thank you. Everyone, I have come to a decision and for the sake of your safety I ask that you all leave. I do not wish for anyone to be harmed or worse. Mummers rushed through the crowd like a wave.   
This is our fight as well as your's Jack, a voice yelled from the crowd.  
came another.  
Aku has reigned over us long enough.  
Like you said, it's time to end his tyranny.  
The samurai shook his head. But you will die.  
If it's for the freedom of our wee ones then it's worth it.  
Jet pushed through the crowd. The lone creature climbed the steps and stood next to the warrior. He exchanged handshakes. Ah heard about Shi.  
What am I supposed to do. No one will listen to me. I foolishly charged into this battle without thinking and in doing so I brought innocent lives with me.  
Well, ah don't know about charging foolishly but ya are taking lives with ya. But Jack, these people are willing to fight, just as much as my family. Ya can't do it alone.  
I say Jack, you do have a rather large crowd here, a small voice said. Both men turned to see Rothie and his friends. I couldn't help but over hear about you fighting alone. The small talking dog ignored the indignant look Jet gave him. Not now cat. As I was saying, this is you, he held up a slim stick in both paws and broke it. And this is all of us. He held a bundle of sticks and tried to break them but found they wouldn't yield. Do you understand my dear boy.  
Jack smiled and lowered his head. All too clearly. He raised his head and once again held out his arms this time succeeding in hushing everyone. Everyone please listen to me. I was brought to this time for what purpose to serve I did not know but now, I have learned it is to defeat Aku and return to my own time and destroy him from the beginning. But I have not been honest with you. I have befriended someone special who I hold dearly in my heart. She is trapped within Aku's castle and I fear the worse. I started off acting on behalf of the welfare of this world and it's inhabitants but now I have grown selfish and wished to rescue my friend and to take retribution on Aku for all he has done.  
The samurai was quiet as he let the words sink into the large group.  
a Woolie called. To lose someone close to you even for a hearts beat can be the worse punishment inflicted on a person. We will fight by your side no matter what.  
said an Triseraquin.  
That's right.   
We're with you Jackie. Nobody seemed to notice the group of Gangsters that had arrived, until Mr. Pibbles spoke up.  
Jet leaned against his metal pole and smiled. What'd ah tell ya mate. Now are we gonna fight or sit around here all day.  
Jack let out a deep breath and smiled. We have a battle to win. He turned and climbed the steep stairs that once led to his palace. Behind him he heard the thousands of moving bodies following. mother, I know you can hear me. You're probably standing next to Shi's family right now watching me. Will I make you proud? Will I defeat Aku? Will I return safely to you in my own time? All of those questions will be answered soon. Father I'm afraid, I know a samurai should hold no fear in his heart but it is not for me but for the people and their future. Mother I'm afraid, afraid of what has happen to Shi. I have grown fond of her these passing days. Ever watchful elders, grant me the strength both physically and mentally to fight. Now is the time to take back everything Aku has forsaken.'  
Loose earth danced around the ankles of the Japanese warrior as he arrived at the entrance of his palace. A single stone was all that remained, a small carving was etched into the solid canvas; a small circle with a even smaller diamond placed in the middle, four lines slashed across the diamond's sides. A symbol of hope.  
The warrior glanced up and saw the dark overshadow Aku's castle cast. The wind was strong and it blew earth into the air, creating a mural of chaos. The wind skipped across the surface and coiled around the figure that stood at the gates of hell itself. Windblown tangled locks hide the dark empty eyes. The traditional ebony wings stretched tautly around the form. With little effort the midnight sculptures opened revealing the lithe form of nothing more then a young man. In his hand grasped a wicked sword identical to his own.  
Instinctively Jack reached for his own blade and slid it from it's imprisonment. The sun slid along the metal and reflected back to the enemy, as he held it in front of him. The sound of still moving bodies spread out behind the warrior and they took their positions.   
The demon smiled and from behind him, thousands of Aku's mindless robotic slaves advance forward. Some held human shape while others insect. The evil brought his sword up, high above his head and held it there for what seemed for an eternity. It was then the wind stopped, the clouds froze, and the earth held its breath.  
  
  
Can I come out now, this closet has a lot of dust in it. Hello, is anyone there. You promised I could come out if I wrote the next chapter. Helloanyone. You guys let me out this isn't funny anymore. There's something in here and it's small and hairy and has eight legs. SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: I own new charas, my insanity and that, see that right there, no to the left of you, no your other left.  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst, Violence, Blood, Death  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and pork the other white meat. ^_^;  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
The air shifted as the blade cut through it, signaling the robotic Hunters to attack without mercy implants. A swell of centipedes rushed towards the awaiting group. Some fidgeted nervously while they kept their eyes trained on the warrior in front of them who hadn't moved. Others bravely stood waiting for the signal to strike.  
Jack's eyes went past the advancing machinery and into the other's mans gaze. They held his own and smirked. A low voice pushed past his barriers and into the recessed part of his mind. There it taunted him, trying to scare him. Fear was it's name and the warrior would not let him win.   
The machines were several yards away when Jack let out a battle cry and raised his katana high in the air as he charged the aggressors of hatred. His army obediently followed, spreading like wildfire but it was he who first drew blood. The samurai rushed through the first of the bugs but the second wave of ants converged him. He swung sideways, decapitating a bug and jumped to the right as it exploded. Next to him a Triseraquin fought bravely beside a Woolie, using the thick side of the mammal for coverage of physical contact while he fired at a nearby metal wasp.  
Jack sidestepped an aerial attack from a suicidal bumblebee and dragged his blade along the underside of it's metal flesh, black blood trailed along the ground and everyone it flew over as it careened out of control and into a giant praying mantis that had ganged up on some of the white apes. Jack twisted to the left and rammed his sword backwards into a beetle, he then whirled and sliced again.   
Moving through the heavy sea of fighting bodies, the warrior caught another glance at Yurei who was watching the fight with a little gleam in his eyes. No one had been able to get to him yet. Beside him one of Gangsters let out a shower of bullets from semi automatic and plowed a path to the awaiting demon, he had to go for it now before the window closed and he would not have a second chance. Dashing through the closing space he brought his katana high in the air extending to strike, once close enough. The demon calmly walked towards him, bringing his own sword across a Woolie's back. The creature cried out and stumbled to the ground, hurt but still able to fight. He proved this by turning around and striking at Yurei who dodged the blow quite easily and sent the mammal flying backwards with one of his own punches.  
Jack growled and struck forward, attaining sparks as his blade raked across the other man's sword. Yurei smiled again and pushed the Japanese man away from him but this time following afterwards with a strike of his own. Reacting with learned speed the Japanese man blocked and compensated with his own attack, accomplishing nothing more then a smirk from his rival.   
Do you truly think you can win with this wretched group of village people, Samurai Jack?, Yurei taunted, holding his own as the warrior leaned into his lunge. He furrowed his brow and said nothing, shoving forward and gaining a few stumbled steps from Yurei.   
The demon narrowed his eyes, his first outer appearance of anger and bared his teeth. His grip tightened on his sword and he took a running leap at Jack. The warrior's eyes widened and he obstructed with a quick twist of his sword and body. Yurei let out a hiss when the tip of the Japanese man's blade sliced at his wings. Black blood dripped from the tiny wound.  
So you do bleed demon, Jack said. I see the true color of your soul.  
Yurei let out a low gruff laugh. What soul? I was not given one. Again the man lunged forward but this time his fist followed his blade, sending the warrior backwards. Jack winced and tasted a warm coppery flavor on his lips, he stood to his feet and spat, making a design of crimson in the pale earth. The warrior faced the demon and held his sword out.  
You did not answer me Samurai, do you think you can win? Yurei trailed his sword in the soil in front of him.   
Jack's gaze never left the man but the grating noise the sword was making was beginning to get on his nerves. He glanced down for a brief moment and looked back up. His eyes widened, Yurei was gone. The Japanese man spun around, looking wildly for the spawn of hatred. In spite of the thinning sea of fighting bodies that surrounded him, he couldn't see anything but he knew that demon was somewhere.  
Why do you hide demon?, Jack shouted. Face me like a man.  
I am not a man, a voice slithered behind him. The warrior spun around and saw nothing. But a god. Again he turned and was faced with open air.  
Coward. You hide behind Aku's magic.   
Jack turned and saw Yurei standing a few feet away from him. he raised his blade in front of him, challenging the samurai. If we are destined to fight, then so be it Samurai Jack.  
With a yell that only belonged to a creature of pure evil, Yurei attacked. He slashed across Jack's chest but the warrior dropped to his knees and swung his leg out in a sweeping motion. The demon saw this and jumped up just as Jack stood to his feet. In mid jump Yurei twisted his body and side kicked the warrior in the side, who blocked with a well placed forearm.  
Jack back flipped and his heel caught the chin of Yurei. The dark blood trailed from the corner of his mouth and he brought a thumb up and wiped it away. He then flicked out the long claws and swiped at the warrior's face. Jack felt the sting of them, and the sharpness that were close to his eyes, causing him to close them in fear of getting hit. His ears caught the sound of metal cutting through air, using reflexes more then his mind Jack raised his sword up and caught Yurei's blade with his own. A distinguishable crack, told him that the demon's sword was not protected by magic.  
The Japanese man twisted around the demon and brought his sword down on the ebony wings, near the shoulder blade. A roar echoed across the battle field, not loud enough to disturb it but enough for the ones who were close enough to winch.   
Jack backed away at the rage that burned fiercely in Yurei's eyes. Clutching his right wing, charcoal blood oozed from the nearly severed limb. His breath came out raggedly and sweat trickled from his brow. I didn't want to kill you Samurai but now   
Yurei dropped the remaining part of sword and wrapped his arms around himself. His dark eyes clouded over and he drew the damaged wings to his body again. The demon then spread them and shifted them back and forth, again creating a wave of dust to arise. The dark claws reappeared.  
All you want to do is kill my Father and take my Mother from me. I wont let this be. A battle screech later, Yurei pounced on the warrior.  
Take my Mother from me,' Jack repeated the phrase in his mind. It sounded odd coming from the demon before him. It was harshly spat at him but there a undertone that the Japanese man could not place. What was it. A moment later he was pinned underneath the demon that was tearing mercilessly at him with his claws and giving him a few good roundhouse punches. Jack shifted his body weight and flipped backwards, Yurei following.   
Jumping to his feet Jack felt the dozens of bloody marks across his body, screaming in pain. His vision blurred for a second as he watched the slashes bleed through his white garments, spreading along the fibers in a random pattern. The warrior realized his katana was not where it was supposed to be. It lay in the middle of a battle, alone, forgotten, and at Yurei's feet.   
The creature backed a few steps from it as if he was afraid of it and looked at Jack. He smiled when he saw the affliction glowing in them. Reaching for the sword Yurei saw Jack charging him out of the corner of his eye. He brought his hand back, extending the hit the warrior but as he flung his arm, the Japanese man caught the fist and attacked with his own.  
Stumbling backwards the demon's seed twisted mid fall and kicked at the samurai, using his body as an anchor, he then back flipped and in doing so grasped Jack's sword in his hand. Grinning madly like a Cheshire cat, the creature held the weapon in his hands and turned it on the warrior.   
Jack froze when he felt the steel tip of the his blade under his chin. A little pressure was added attaining a few drops of bright red blood that slid off the smooth surface. Suddenly the blade was removed and held at a jabs distance. Yurei voice rang in his ears. It made him sick to hear the calm tone and suppressed fury behind it. Do you think you can win with this?  
Jack faced the demon. Surprise showed itself on Yurei's face before he quickly masked it. This is merely a tool of destruction, it is the warrior and his strength behind the blade that will win.  
Yurei growled. Your utterance of empty words tire me. ButI will allow you to speak a few moreso that your soul will go quietly. I am waiting Samurai Jack.  
The warrior lowered his head and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of war around him. I am sorry, he whispered after a long pause.  
The demon's words were caught off when a well aimed arrow struck him in the shoulder. Blinded with pain, Yurei clawed at the shaft, removing his gaze from the samurai.   
Sensing an opportunity the warrior rose to his feet and reached for his weapon just as Yurei realized his fatal mistake. The two struggle for dominance over the blade when Jack felt the other man's hands slip off the blood covered hilt. A punch to the cheek dazed his vision and the form of Yurei blurred creating a dark shadow, something snapped in the back of Jack's mind and he let out yell.   
Gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands he drove forward with his blade into soft flesh. Yurei gasped and his eyes widened, a river of blackness poured from his parted lips as his body jerked forward, collapsing onto the samurai.   
His vision cleared, Jack saw what he had done and caught the falling man. He slid his katana free and dropped to his knees.Yurei sank to the ground but was supported against the warrior. His hands shaking, he brought them to the gushing wound and watched the ebony liquid flow over his white skin. He then looked up at Jack who watched him with wide eyes.  
I was created for one thing, he gasped. Now that my task has been completed there is no reason for me to be on this earth.  
the warrior breathed.  
You of all people should know. I I never wanted to hurt her She was my Mother. I Yurei closed his eyes briefly and reopened them. it hurts beyond physical pain Father isn't perfect he created me with a heart.  
The demon grasped Jack's robe. You have to beat him and save my Mother He's he's using her Yurei continued. Jack cringed, ignoring the black life that flowed onto him. You've never killed someone before have you Samurai Jack.  
he whispered.  
The demon smiled, but this time there was honor in this one. Neither have I. But I hope you kill another demon He does not love her The fist that held the warrior's clothes tightly, loosened and dropped to the ground. The struggling breath for air ceased and the dark eyes closed themselves forever to world.   
Jack lowered the still body to the ground. Rest weary soul, your battle is over. He crossed Yurei's arms and bowed his head. When he looked back up, the man was gone, his body turned to dust. The only thing left was the black blood that mingled with the earth.  
A girl's voice called. The warrior looked up and saw one of his friends. You okay Aibou?  
I'm fine little neko, stay by your brother's side.   
Don't call me that!, the voice shouted back but was lost in the sounds of battle.   
Jack stood wearily to his feet and picked his sword up. He wiped the sable blood off and sheathed it. The samurai brought his gaze his up at the looming castle of darkness that awaited him with unknown evils, then back at the people of the land fighting. He watched everyone struggling for their freedom, he felt Shi's struggle for her freedom. He saw many defeats and victories and felt Shi's defeat. He could hear many voices coming from the field of war, encouraging him to go forward, he heard Shi's voice calling for deliverance.  
Hold on Shi, I'm coming.' Picking his way through the mass of fighting steel and flesh, the warrior ducked into the castle unscathed. Immediately a feeling of evil washed over him and he gasped at the darkness. He was strong and forced the evil from him as he wandered down a darkened hallway. He ran his hand along the wall, felling his way through the twisted maze of halls, while his other hand never left the hilt of his sword.   
A small light grew at the end of the tunnel and the warrior felt something dark coming from it. Edging closer, he wa caught unaware by a glare of light. Shielding his eyes with a hand he peered over them and gasped. Crimson and coral flames leaped towards him in a frozen rage. A gaping mouth of darkness leered closely in front of him. A tall obscure figure stood in the shadows. The samurai drew his sword out and faced the person . The figure moved and swayed back and forth.  
Jack yelled. I have come for Shi and the freedom of the people of this earth. Show yourself demon! The figure moved towards him silently and the Japanese man eyes widened in disbelief. He shook his head and unconsciously sheathed his katana.   
his voice quavered with confusion as the silent woman weaved her way to him. Her normal blue kimono was replaced with a flowing black robe that hugged her figure, it trailed on the ground and was held closed only by a black sash wrapped around her tiny waist. Her ebony hair, twisted up and secured, little pieces of her black locks fell from it and were colored in a deep crimson. Her skin paler then normal and her eyes were glazed over like an polished stone. The once pure ivory white wings were now a glowing pitch-black.  
Hello warrior, it's so good to see you again.  
  
  
  
Rae: (Walks into living room and see's OMWOS eating Pocky) Hey, I thought you were locked up in the closet.  
I was, but I got out.   
Rae: (Looks where closest door was. There's nothing left but bent hinges) Uh  
Flaming green scythe, never leave home without it (OMWOS continues eating Pocky) Oh, next chapter on it's way. Peace, my Aku loving sisters.  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: I own new charas, stuff, things, doohickeys, and watchamacallets  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst, Violence, Adult Situations, Blood, Death, All the good stuff  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and gizmos.  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
Sealed within thine metal blade  
Lies dormant a curse with the blood of thy masters  
If one is not pure thy will be destroyed with what thou hath made  
Dark as night   
Red as dawn  
The one with a pure heart will be chosen with right  
-The Ancients of Tengoku and Jigoku  
  
Hello warrior, it's so good to see you again, the woman's voice whispered as she stood face to face with Jack. Her black colored lips parted in a sinful smile as she came forward, wrapping her wings around him. Jack pulled away before any part of her body could touch him.  
he growled.  
The woman laughed viciously and took a step back as another figure came into view. He doubled the woman in size and power. Jack drew forth his sword and took a stance.  
Samurai Jack, the strong voice hissed.  
the warrior acknowledged the demon's presence. What have you done to Shi?!  
My love has done away with that child, the possessed woman said. Now there is only evil, no thanks to you. She curled her small hand into a fist. You and this accursed body have cause me a lot of trouble. Kanshisha has paid dearly with her life and now so will you.  
Do you not care that your son is dead?, Jack asked.  
My son?, the woman spat. He was never my son. If he was, then he wouldn't of failed his assignment. I have no pity for him or anyone else for that matter.  
Aku chuckled to himself. Such an evil woman, I can never take her anywhere. Always wanting to destroy things and reign over the common man. It truly is a curse that she came to free me.  
Jack said, confusion clear on his face.  
I haven't told you warrior?, Akushitsu said. Hmm, must of slipped my mind. I was the one who released Aku from the tree that your father trapped him in. Oh yes, you wondered how he escaped. It was all because of me. You're angry warrior?   
Jack tightened his fists, until his nails bit into his palm, attaining a trickle of bright red blood.  
The woman smiled cruelly. Ah the memories coming flooding back. The pain, the horror, the evil. You remember everything, everyone you have lost and everyone you will lose. But that doesn't matter now since I'm going to kill you. The demoness tugged at the dagger that held her robe's sash closed, shedding her heavy outer layer of clothing to reveal a lighter black dress, that danced around her ankles.   
Is that the red dagger of Tengoku and Jigoku,' Jack thought to himself, watching as she extended her ebony wings high above her head as if she was stretching.  
All my life I've wanted to destroy you, Aku said. But I have found I am truly tired of this nonsense. Why bother when you've got another demon who's just as anxious to get rid of you. So fight samurai, fight the woman who looks like your companion. This should be interesting. The demon turned and settled his powerful frame into his thrown chair to watch the emotional scene before him.  
Jack was torn between worlds, thoughts, and emotions. He had to fight to save the people of this time and his family butthis was Shi. Or at least she looked like the woman he knew. The samurai sheathed his drawn weapon.  
What are you doing warrior?, Akushitsu asked as she advanced on the man.  
I will not fight you, he answered in a quiet voice.  
A sharp laugh rang through the chamber. You truly are a fool. That may have worked with your inner opposite and you defeated him. But II am evil in itself, beyond your understanding. Simply meditating your evil nature away will not help. I will always be here!, the woman screamed, driving forward.  
Jack dodged the blow to his face, knowing that she would attack him. Shi, I know you're in there, listen to me. You must break free!  
The demoness laughed again. I have told you, Shi was never here. A mere shadow of me. That miserable wench was what was left of the battle of Kanshisha and I. A trembling battered soul of fear. Why do you think she was so attached to you. She fed off your strength and I fed off your hatred.  
That is not true, Jack yelled.  
Face it warrior, she was using you and I was using her. Akushitsu struck forward raking her nails across Jack's face, creating new wounds and opening old ones. The cuts stung but the samurai didn't show any reaction to them. The red liquid dripped from his chin and onto his already stained kimono.  
I attack and yet you do not block. All the more fun for me, the demon girl hissed and struck forward with her fist. Surprise showed itself in her black orbs when Jack caught her wrist halting her blow.   
I know you're in there Shi, he whispered.  
Let go of me, the woman demanded wrenching her arm clear. You're beginning to bore me with this. Why don't you fight?  
I will not hurt my friend, Jack answered.  
Is she really a friend, the woman replied, swaying back and forth as she circled the Japanese man trailing her hands across his broad shoulders. Or is she something else?   
The man moved out her reach. You of all people would know. As you said, Shi is a reflection of yourself. He saw the anger flicker in her dark eyes along with something else. Perhaps she is more you then you are yourself.  
Silence mortal! You try my patience. The anger dissolved and was replaced with a smirk. You're trying to anger me warrior. Trying to trick me into revealing something that can be used against me. Naughty warrior. The demoness wagged the dagger she pulled from her obi at the samurai. You wouldn't love me when I'm angry.  
Out of the corner of his, Jack saw Aku silently watching them, a sadistic grin plastered across his features. Is that the red dagger?, he asked turning his attention back to Akushitsu.  
My, aren't we observant, the woman replied. I have no need for this vessel anymore since I have a body, but I can use it to draw your life from your's. Without warning the demon raised both her arms and jerked down with the dagger. Her assault was blocked by a quick flick of Jack's thumb on the hilt of his katana.  
I thought you wouldn't fight me, Akushitsu said, leaning against the two blades that met each other in a spark of light.   
I will not hurt my friend, Jack repeated. But I will not let my enemy use that against me. The warrior pushed the demon away easily and faced her with his katana.  
Are you going to do me in like you did Yurei, the woman said, grabbing the blade with her hand and pressed it to her stomach. Kill me warrior. I am the cause of your suffering.  
Jack yelled defiantly, tearing the blade from her and in doing so sliced her across the hand. The woman gasped and looked at the cut, watching the dark blood ooze from the wound. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.  
Now you've angered me. She slashed across the samurai's chest but missed as the warrior jumped back. Surprise filled his eyes when Akushitsu spread her wings and took flight. Like the kamikaze bumblebee she dove at Jack, brandishing the dagger's sharp edge.  
The Japanese man sheathed his katana and rolled sideways, missing the demon's attack. Fury burned in her eyes as she twisted her body back and again attacked the samurai. Akushitsu hit the warrior full force and sank her dagger deep within the folds of the blood stained kimono. Strong arms grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.  
Listen to me demon. Your fight is not with me. Aku is using you, he whispered into her ear.  
How dare you say such things!, the woman shouted. She brought her knee up and flipped the samurai over going with him until she was the one pinning him down. Reaching for the discarded dagger she dragged the blade across Jack's shoulder.  
The man howled with pain and in his haze of agony struck upward with his fist. The woman crumpled to the ground and the dagger flew from her hand. Gasping for air, Jack forced himself to his feet.  
Bah, pitiful woman, Aku spat rising to his feet as well. One hit and she's down. He continued almost to himself. Perhaps she is not as strong as I thought. Good. The word slithered from the demon. Jack released his katana from it's sheath and took a step in front of the fallen demoness.   
What's this?, the demon asked. After all she's done to you, you're still willing to sacrifice your life over this being.  
Jack growled. Somewhere within this possessed body is Shi and I promised I would come for her.  
How touching, Aku pretended to wipe away a tear. He sneered and laughed. What makes you think she exists. She was the leftover from the war between Akushitsu and Kanshisha. Shi is death herself and that is what will always be left of warfare.  
Jack yelled. That is not true!It's not true, his words diminished to a whisper. Jack shook his head as if to clear his mind. I will not fall for your trickery Aku.  
Trickery? There is no trickery here Samurai Jack, only death.  
Is that what you plan on doing to Shi. You're going to kill her?  
Aku tilted his head and grinned his sadistic grin. Of course.  
What about Akushitsu?  
What about that creature.  
You would destroy the one who set you free?  
A evil tinged laugh spilled from the demon. No, I wouldn't destroy her, I would merely take what's left of her soul and become powerful enough to exterminate you and your sword.  
Over my dead body!, a voice shouted from behind Jack. Akushitsu appeared and pushed the warrior out of her way as she gathered herself up. Her charcoal eyes blazed with black power as she twitched her hand and the red dagger returned to her.   
Aku turned to the Japanese man who sat on his knees, holding his hand over a wound on his side. He saw the darker richer stain of fresh blood where Akushitsu's first attack hit. You tricked me!, he bellowed but Jack only smiled.  
Aku! I'll kill you!, the woman shrieked, fury blazing in her eyes as she struck the demon full force in the jaw with her tiny fist. She sank her dagger into the hide of Aku and he yelled feeling the blade within him. His arms flattened out like paper fan, his face stretched into a muzzle, and his fangs slid down over his lower lip.   
Jack grimaced as he tried to stand but sank back to his knee's, resting his weight against his katana. His other hand, clutched his side painfully. He had had worse but to be attack by a friend, did him in and he closed his eyes briefly, listening to fighting around him as the two demons temporarily forgot about the samurai.   
Taking flight like a bat out of hell, Aku soared out of reach of the insane being after him. She too spread her ebony wings and took after the shape shifter. The demon tilted his leathery wings and glided around for an aerial attack, flicking out his claws as he did so.  
Blinded by her anger, Akushitsu didn't see the attack until she felt the bat's claws ripe into her shoulders and take her down. Her body hit the ground hard and Aku landed next to her, already shifting into a deadlier form.   
His body lengthened, coiling into a attack position while a wicked red tongue flicked viciously. The woman was instantly on her feet, pressing a hand to her bleeding shoulder. Angrier then before she lunged at the black snake.  
Aku hissed and struck forward, missing the woman and once again felt the dagger pierce his scaly flesh. He snapped his tail around and hit the woman in the side sending her hurtling across the ground. Her lifeless body skidded and tumbled to a stop, hanging over the lip of the mouth of darkness. The demon hissed in laughter and with the end of his tail, flipped the demoness over the edge. Her scream reverberated off the walls until it faded completely.  
Aku laughed viciously as if what had just happened was a funny joke. I hope you enjoy yourself for an eternity in the Pit of Hate. His body shifted, growing wider, his neck longer. The scales running along his back grew bigger and were tinted with emerald green. Flaming crimson expelled itself from the nostrils of the dragon, Aku had become.  
Now that that foolish woman is gone I shall finish you once and for all Samurai, the dragon howled. Jack struggled to his feet and held his sword in two shaky hands. Aku whipped his tail and knocked the katana easily from the warrior's grasp. It clattered a few yards away.  
It seems you have grown weak from your fight. All the more better for me. Aku exhaled a stream of fire and Jack barely dodged it, rolling to the side. He growled with pain and held his side, preparing to jump at the next opportunity.   
Aku swiped at Jack with one of his claws and the Japanese man jumped but the demon was ready and nailed the warrior in the back with his tail. Jack cried out and collapsed to the ground, his breath labored, vision blurring. He barely had the strength to roll himself over to face his untimely death of being burned alive. He closed his eyes and felt the heat of fire rushing towards him.  
A undistinguishable scream pierced the ears of the warrior and his eyes flew open just in time to see Akushitsu bury her dagger between the eyes of the black dragon. The shape shifter howled shaking the demoness off his back, his body withering to his former self. He wrenched the dagger clear and tossed it to the ground, snapping his eyes up to the grinning woman.  
Trying to get rid of me, the demoness asked, the hostility clear in her voice. I loved you, her tone softened for a moment and she lowered her head. But now, once again the venom was back, You've made me very angry. Never double cross a Demon!   
With a commanding flick of her wrist, the dagger rose in the air and into her awaiting hand. She raised it high above her head and let out a unearthly shriek that even made Aku winch. The woman spread her black wings and charged the demon.  
Aku's midnight eyes widened and a beam of light shot forth towards the woman. Akushitsu twisted to the right but the blaze caught her left wing and tore into the flesh. The woman let out a blood curdling scream of pain and faltered, like a wounded dove she fell but her eyes narrowed and she twisted up before she hit the ground. Crimson streamed from her like a red ribbon, her hair broke free from it's shackles and whipped violently around her face.  
The shape shifter backed a step up and brushed against something. He looked down and saw the gleaming blade of Jack's sword. With a machiavellian smile he picked the katana up, feeling the awesome power that begin to eat at him, draining his strength.  
Jack watched from afar as the demon took his sword in hand and look over it. No,' he mentally shouted and forced himself to his feet. Dizzy, he stumbled to Aku who suddenly thrust the blade in front of him as a spear. As if time had slowed, the samurai saw Akushitsu's reaction, instantaneously the empty gaze widened and for a brief moment he saw innocence, bewilderment, fearand life.   
Shi.  
the warrior yelled scrambling forward, but deep down he knew he was too late.  
Time speed up and the demoness gasped deeply, feeling the cold steel enter her chest. The force of her decent pushed her further onto the blade and she let out a strangled cry. Crimson stained the black material that the woman wore and slid in rivulets down the gleaming metal. It pooled at the demon's feet and spread along the ground. His eyes narrowed and he pressed into his hold, driving the sword into the hilt.  
Akushitsu's hands dropped limply to her side and her head slumped forward, a river of scarlet flowing from her parted lips. Suddenly the samurai's sword exploded in light, like a blazing torch and Aku shielded his eyes. The light engulfed the two demons, causing Jack to shield his own as well. The light faded and the woman's body jerked when Aku slid the stained sword from her chest, and dropped to the ground. Her pale skin matched the dull ivory wings tarnished with scarlet liquid.  
The demon dropped the sword and covered his face with his hands, yelling, My eyes, curse you Samurai and your sword. He shook his head a couple of times before lifting into the air, his body shifting. A monstrous beast he became, with the body of a lion, the head of an eagle and giant wings. He took off, circling the room before disappearing.  
His words of hatred lingering long after he left. Suffer Samurai, for all those you save, one will perish in return.  
Jack dropped to his knees and gathered the beaten and battered woman in his arms. He cradled her close to him and pushed back the sweat and blood soaked bangs. Shi? Shi open your eyes. Please open your eyes, the Japanese man pleaded hoarsely.  
The woman stirred and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the earthen hues. They settled on the man and closed. she managed to whisper and grimaced with agony.  
Shh don't talk Shi, I'm going to take care of you.  
what have I done? The woman opened her eyes, now filled with silver tears. I letAkushitsu over power meall because of my hatred.  
Shi there isn't a speck of hate in you, Jack said.  
No, that's not trueI hateI hate Aku. He killedmy family. And I killed my brother. I let that demon kill everyone I loved. Shi lifted a weak hand and revealed the red dagger in her crimson stained hands. Now she is sealed againwithin the dagger. She clutched the blade tightly.  
Shi closed her eyes and her breath grew thin. Jack shouted. Don't you leave me! Now open your eyes. The angel winged woman complied.   
I'm sorry Jack, I hurt you. I made you bleed. Shi pried one of her hands from the dagger and placed it against the wound on the warrior's side.  
Immediately a sense of calmness and warmth ran through Jack's body, remembering he felt the same in his dream only a few days earlier when he and Shi had met. Shi, you have nothing to be sorry for, that wasn't you.  
But I allowed it to happenMy memories were taken from mein order to keep Akushitsu sealedOnce my memories were set freethen so was sheI couldn't protect the earthNow my punishment is death The woman let out a shaky sob and a silver tear fell. I will leave this worldknowing that I failed but also knowing that I was able to say these few words to youI love you.  
The Japanese man closed his eyes. Oh Shi Jack opened his eyes and gazed down at the limp body in his embrace. he gave the woman a slight shake. He took a deep shaky breath and held it, clutching the small frame to his own as he held her tightly in his arms, his bent form rocking back and forth.  
  
  
(Drags her rear home from work) Too much fighting. Too much blood. Too much babysitting (Dramatic faint)  
Rae: (Rolls eyes) Oh please.  
Need different stimulation (Drags herself to the television and takes remote from Durandel)   
Durandel: Hey I was watching that.  
Beat it Ototo (Channel surfs) Oh Weiss Kreuz. AHHHHHHH Farfarello!!!! (Drags herself from television, screaming)  
Rae: Don't worry people, there's another chapter.  
(In Farfie's voice) Hehe, chapters hurt God. If you've seen Weiss Kreuz then this will make sense and you'll laugh your rear off, if not (Pulls little flashlight thingie from pocket) If you will please just look at this red light


	16. Chapter 16

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Samurai Jack, does it look like I can afford Aku  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst, Death, Just a lot of sadness  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and Aku's evil ways. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
I don't mind if it all ends  
In this endless night  
I have nothing to lose... Only you  
Stay with me, just like this  
Embrace this heart that quivers at dawn  
Will you stay with me until the wind passes  
- Forever Love  


  


The battle had ceased outside Aku's castle, the last robotic enemy's blood defiled the earth with a slash from one of the Dobutsu's metal claws he held.   
Silence.  
A cheer rose from the field, igniting more shouts and praises. A Woolie grabbed a Scotsman and three Triseraquins and gave them a squeeze. Rothie howled with excitement as well as his friends. Jet yelled happily, grabbing a smaller Dobutsu next to him and swinging her through the air. Her childish laughter rose above the bellowing army but soon faded when a figure stood before them.  
Everyone fell silent as the warrior passed by them like a ghost. In his arms he carried a fallen angel. The once bright and sparkling gaze was now bleak and lifeless, starring at nothing. His hair matted with sweat and dirt, the white flowing kimono stained red.  
Behind him the ever present black castle shimmered and in the beat of heart, it was gone. Looming and terrifying some other unsuspecting part of the earth but right now that didn't matter.   
Jack stopped in his tracks and his dull eyes swept over the man, woman, and boy who stood before him. Dressed in flowing robes of the purest white, their stark black hair stood out within the ivory angel wings that stretched from their backs. Their eyes were kind and soft and gave off an almost iridescent glow that flowed from their bodies and inner soul.  
You're Shi's family, Jack stated more then asked. His brow creased with anger. Why did she die?! She didn't have to. The man lowered his head.  
The boy smiled and looked back the man and woman who held each other. They each carried a tender smile. Taking a step forward, the boy reached his hands out for the frail form in Jack's arms.  
The Japanese man took a step back and shook his head slowly, holding the woman protectively to him. The boy frowned slightly but did nothing to dim his ethereal visage. He looked back at the couple. The woman let go of her husband and advanced on Jack, holding her arms out, almost pleading for her child.  
Jack begged. Please don't take her from me. Shi has never had a place where she can call home. She's fought her whole life and I want to give her a proper burial.  
The woman tilted her head and smiled sadly and nodded understandingly. She bent down and kissed Shi's forehead and took the red dagger that was still tightly clutched in her hands. The mother backed away slowly as if it was the last time she'd ever see her daughter. The man came forward and wrapped his arms around his wife and a placed a fatherly hand on the boy's shoulder. The wind blew up loose earth and blinded the Japanese man for a moment, when his eyes cleared the celestial beings were gone.  
Jet pushed his way through the crowd and stood next to Jack. His eyes welled with tears and reached out a hand to brush away a few strands of black hair that had caught on the corner of Shi's mouth but stopped. Instead he placed it on the Japanese man's shoulder.  
Ah'm sorry, he whispered lowering his head before turning to the crowd of waiting people. Everyone if ya will please direct yar attention to me. The cat creature paced away from the warrior, bringing everyone's curious and sad stares to him. Let me tell ya the story of a great Kaze Ran'na The rest of the Dobutsu's words were lost on the wind. The warrior never heard them as he slowly made his way down the steps.   
Wandering through some of the ruined homes and temples of his once beautiful home, memories of his past came flooding back just as the first time he stumbled upon Edo. A memory flashed behind his eyes and he knew exactly where to put Shi's body to rest. Staggering over some sharp jagged rocks that had fallen from a crumbling temple, the warrior made his way around an old stone wall that held a giant carved goddess of the top. She held her palms face up at her side, and her head bowed as if she was praying but as Jack made his way around it, he saw half of the statue was missing, mangled and destroyed by time. Once green vines trailed around the figure, forever binding it to it's cruel fate.   
A shrunken and gnarled Sakura tree, bent with time stood proudly, displaying it's withered branches with pride. The exhausted Japanese man stumbled to the dead sapling and sank to his knees, his heavy breath filled the silence and danced in the air in little wisps of white.  
When did it get cold.' His body numb of all senses he rested Shi's body against a broken pillar and reached for a thin slab of granite, another piece of lost history, and with both hands tore open the earth with a violent thrust. Hardened by neglect and abuse the sandy ground gave way little by little. With each lifting of the stone the warrior felt his anger rise and with each descent he felt the rage disperse, spreading with every grain of earth.  
Darkness came, overpowering the light that fought to stay but in a last effort to live, strew itself across the sky in brilliant colors of gold, pink and purple. Shadows stretched, threatening to take away all that existed, to lock everything in it's cloak of night forever.  
The Japanese man wiped his brow with a dirt stained forearm and continued digging. The sharp pain in his bent legs finally subsides to a dull ache, and his arms screamed for rest but still he maintained the rhythmic pounding of the rock, until it cracked under the stress that was building upon it. Tossing the stone away, he began tearing into the soil with his hands, until they were cracked, raw and bleeding from the affliction that was exiled upon them.  
Setting back on his heels, Jack allowed the wind to dry the sweat that formed from his labor. He had shed the top part of his kimono and it now hung around his waist. Pushing his hair from his eyes, he stood, legs protesting the sudden movement. His eyes moved to the form of the forever sleeping woman and he looked away, feeling an overwhelming sense anguish.  
She doesn't need to be covered in blood.' With a quick sweep of his sunken eyes he saw through the darkness the fading shape of a well across the palace grounds. He shuffled to the stone hole in the ground and peered in. He couldn't see anything, praying there was just a little water, Jack dropped the bucket in the opening and heard a faint splash. Pulling the bucket up he saw there was only a few handfuls of clear liquid.  
The samurai ignored the dry parched feeling in his throat and hauled the contents back to the deteriorating tree. Kneeling next to the woman, Jack tore a piece of clean material from his clothing and dipped it into the bucket and began to wipe the crimson stains from the corner of Shi's mouth revealing the ghostly pale skin.   
He moved to her hands, realizing just how small and delicate they really were. These hands weren't made to fight,' he thought bitterly, turning them palm up to see the faint scaring of where the dagger was so tightly held. He brought his gaze up to the ivory wings, in some places the fragile feathers had been violently torn away, leaving bare spots of flesh and blood. The warrior reached out and tenderly ran his fingertips over the satiny surface, staining them with his own blood.  
Rocking back on his heels he stood and gathered the woman again in his arms, she was cold, cold like death. He was cold too but still alive. Picking his way around the mound of dirt he had pilled next to the shallow grave, he gently placed the woman in it and crossed her arms across her chest. He heard something fall into the dirt and he turned and spotted a tan leather pouch. Instantly he knew what it was.  
Taking the small bag in hand he opened and the treasured objects spill into his open palm. Two rings intertwined with silver and gold, a small sapphire rock and a tiny gold feather. Remember the past.' He dumped the memories back into the pouch and placed it in the hands of Shi.   
Gathering a handful of dirt, Jack sprinkled it across the body. Eien ni shi kimi tachi masho ka aru, he whispered in his native tongue. Forever death you shall be. May you have a safe passage into Heaven. May you rest in peace. May you live forever.' He slowly covered the departed soul, feeling a lump growing in his throat. With the last handful and a firm pat, the warrior stood and unsheathed his katana; he would have left it in the demon's castle if he hadn't brushed against, and cut a thick branch from the dead tree. He snapped the limb in half and crossed them, tying them together from a piece of his own garments. Jack wedged the cross into the soft ground and sat back on his knees.   
His hands tightened into fists on his knees and he bowed his head, closing his eyes tightly. A tiny silver tear rolled down his cheek, following the creases in his tired face, landing on the freshly turned dirt.   
a tender voice called out.  
The samurai snapped his head up, instinctively his hand reaching for his sword. He looked around for the voice and saw nothing. A bright light filled the night air making the warrior look up towards the Sakura tree. His eyes widened and he gasped with disbelief.  
The bright light moved through the frail limbs of the sapling. As it got closer the light began to take shape. The two earthen hues blinked at him, a gentle smile appeared. Light cascaded from the figure's back in the shape of wings and wrapped itself around the feminine figure, like a flowing robe. Even the dark colored hair that blew gently by an unseen wind shined with a white radiance so pure it almost hurt to look upon it.  
The veiled figure delicately stood on the cross and bowed their head, spreading their arms. Slowly the light faded, leaving only a solid body.   
Jack whispered, moving to his feet. He felt the tears spring to his eyes at the familiar person.  
The woman smiled and nodded her head, taking a step down from the cross, she drifted along the grave. The warrior couldn't stand it any longer, he raced to the woman and gathered her in his arms, holding her close. Shi breathed out slowly, seemingly content to be in the Japanese man's arms, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Her wings circled around the two, giving them a sheer moment of being closed completely from the world.  
the chest rumbled and the woman looked up, seeing the tears that fell freely from the warrior onto her own face. She did nothing to remove them, allowing them to mingle with her own. You came back.  
I'm sorry Jack, Shi's melancholy voice carried on the wind to him. I can only stay for a moment.  
No, don't go, Jack pleaded, tightening his hold on the woman.  
Shi smiled, the loving sadness not dulling her illuminated glow. Don't be sad my beloved. I will always be with you, here. She placed a hand over his heart, then ran her fingers along his temple. The samurai leaned into her hand, feeling the warmth that emitted from it.   
I have to go now Jack, the woman whispered, resting her turned head against his shoulder one more time. Her wings slowly unfolded from them, revealing the cold of night.  
No wait, Shi, I want to tell you something. The Japanese man took a deep breath. I'm not from this time. I am from the past. The time of Aku, Jack spat the name out, tasting the bitterness on his lips. That demon destroyed my home and took my father as a slave. My mother and I escaped to a temple hidden high in the mountains. I've spent my whole life training to defeat Aku but when I returned almost twenty years later, nothing was the same.  
I fought Aku and failed and was released into the future which is now. I've come across many friends but none like you. You were different. They say they love me because I am the warrior from the past that can defeat Aku but you were the one who didn't know this and still loved me. No one has ever told me that and when you said those words I felt for the first time happy .  
Shi started, fresh tears falling, she closed her eyes.  
I love you Shi. The Japanese man bent forward and softly pressed his lips to Shi's. A brief tender touch and they shared an eternity of love. Jack pulled away and the woman opened her eyes.  
I love you Jack. I will always and forever love you. Shi took a step back from the man and the light once again engulfed her, taking her she lifted into the air and hovered above the tree. She watched the man's expression turn bleak and she lifted a hand out, a tiny pink Sakura petal fell from it and drifted to the samurai.  
He looked down and caught the tiny piece of life. Looking back up, Shi was gone. He whipped his head back and forth but the cold night was the only thing to met him. Another petal fell to the left of him, followed by another. The withered Sakura tree still stood bent, but now with the blossoms that bloomed in the existence of life. They flowered the Japanese man with their gift of love and he knew without a doubt they were for him.  
Exhausted the warrior fell to his knees in a weaken state, no longer able to keep going. He laid down across the grave and closed his eyes. A pent up sob broke the silent night, followed by another one. Tears streamed down his face and he couldn't, wouldn't stop them. His chest heaved with each outburst of despair, the fate of the earth, the death of his only love, everything became too much and finally spilled over.   
The broken sobs carried on through the night, until they faded, the fatigued warrior asleep, drained from his feelings. The wind played in his hair and a tiny white Sakura petal landed on his cheek, kissing him with it's sweet fragrance before being swept up into the sky, dancing in the wind.  
  
  
Well um, there's not much more to say except there's one more chapter left. Actually it's more like an epilogue. So bare with me, work is killing me but I still continue to write (Poses dramatically the collapes into a fit of snoring)


	17. Epilogue

Angel wings  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own SJ or Aku (Gets dreamy eyed and starts drooling)  
Warnings: New Charas, Angst, Sadness  
Rated: PG-13 Just to be on the safe side  
Archive: Here, that's about it. If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. (I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already come up with a Samurai Jack site)  
Feedback: No, keep me in suspense. Of course I want feedback, every author need's feedback. That's what we live on. That and the fear I strike into people's hearts and minds!  
blah blah' - indicating thought  
~^~ * ~^~ - indicating a memory or dream  
  
My heart feels like it's breaking   
Will you stay with me  
Closer than anyone else   
Until the wind passes   
I can't go on anymore  
Teach methe meaning of life  
-Forever Love  
  
My name is the name given to me by the people of the land is Jack. I shall never go by my true name, I don't have the right to. Until I destroy Aku and am sent back to my own time then only will the honor of my family be restored and I can once again live.'  
The warrior paused in the dry heat of the desert land and glared at the relentless beating of the sun. He wiped his brow with a sleeved forearm, his finger unconsciously playing with the silver and gold band that had established itself permanently on him. Awakening the next morning he found himself covered in Sakura petals, like a blanket of snow. Soon after, the band was discovered, how it was placed there, only he knew.  
A shadow of a bird crossed his path and he saw a small gray dove land on a shriveled up tree, it cooed at him and tilted it's head in curiosity of the stranger. It gave a flutter of it's wings and a memory drifted to the surface.  
  
  


~^~ * ~^~   
  


He was five almost six, just a little kid. He was taking a walk through one of the many Japanese gardens with his mother and father, looking at all the exquisite flowers and bushes.  
What's this?, the little boy asked peering closely at a large white flower.  
That is a lily, the tall Emperor said.  
What's that?, the boy asked again, racing to a little purple flower.  
Ah, now that is a-  
What's this? The raven haired child ran over to a bush, intertwined with a tree.  
Well that is-  
What about this? The boy raced off again, not waiting for an answer.  
The Emperor frowned and looked at his wife who fanned herself, quietly. Her dark eyes titled up, her smile hidden by her decorated paper fan. Slowly the corners of the man's mouth turned up into a smile.  
He takes after your side of the family, he whispered, watching the boy dash across a tiny wooden bridge. His wife turned to look at her husband and lowered her fan, letting her smile show.  
Father! Father!, the boy's voice called to them from across the garden.  
What is it my son, the Emperor called out, strolling over the overpass.   
What's that? He pointed to small, white, bird sitting in a giant bonsai tree.  
The calm and collected man looked where his son was pointing and smiled. That is a dove. Very rare and special to see in Edo. It belongs to the west lands.  
the boy said, not taking his eyes off the bird. Suddenly it spread it's ivory wings and took off into the air. Father, Mother look!, he shouted excitedly. It has angel wings.  
  
The dove took off, bringing the warrior back to reality. He realized he had tears in his eyes but was smiling. The Japanese man watched the white bird until he could no longer see it. Lowering his new straw hat over his eyes, he departed from his memory, heading wherever the wind took him.  
I do live physically, my heart beats and the blood runs through my veins, my heart is saddened but not eternally. I may never again tell someone I love them but time heals all wounds. I continue to wander the lands, seeking the demon who destroyed the many lives of this world. I'm strong and I know I can win, I have an angel looking out for me.'  
  


Owari  
  


  
Well everyone, this is the end of Angel wings. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing this. I thank everyone of you who've read this. There had been some real tough times in my life and I didn't think I'd ever finish this but here we are, the end. I dedicate this story to my older brother and sister, hope you're having a blast, see you when I get there, I'll be the old woman with the silver braid and a cat on my shoulder. And to my friend Rae, who never stopped bugging me to finish this. Without her I wouldn't even had an account here at F.F. net. (Takes a deep breath and smiles) Well, of to go to celebrate with Rae and Durandel, they're so proud of me well at least Rae is. ^_^; So long everyone, perhaps I'll return to Samurai Jack and write some more, who knows where the future leads, so for now I'll sign off. Good fortune on all stories. 


End file.
